The Wedding Planner
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Hermione owns her own business as a Wedding Planner only one thing misses from her life: love. Ever since her break up with Ron and her fathers death life hasn't been the same for her... only her flame has returned but will a new man erupt another?
1. The Drunken Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with another story. This story will be a love triangle set in the future... like five years or so after Hogwarts. I certainly hope you all enjoy it and sorry for taking a while but schoolwork for year twelve is a never-ending thing at the moment so updates may take a while… other than that – ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know I Cozza do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. **

_**The Wedding Planner**_

_Chapter One: The Drunken Truth_

"I'm sorry Anna but to change the colour of your roses now would make them two days late for the wedding. The ones you have now are perfect, they match all your décor and seriously can you see yellow flowers matching dark green dresses?"

Hermione Granger, 22, was something no one would ever picture her doing, but it was a job she loved. Hermione was a wedding planner in the wizarding world. Only her business, called "Muggle Magic Weddings", did weddings the muggle way, with a touch of magic, hence the business name. The business was a huge success and twice Hermione has had to find a bigger location for her growing number of employees. So far she has twenty female and male witches and wizards working for her, not including those that helped set up the weddings.

"I guess you are right, Hermione," Anna replied, running a hand through her curly blonde hair, "I am just so nervous about tomorrow! Brendan seems to be coping well… why can't I?"

Hermione reached across her dark oak table and took hold of one of Anna's hands and squeezed it, "The bride is always visibly nervous… the groom knows how to hide it, but I bet Brendan is extremely nervous. Tomorrow will go perfect and I will most surely be there to see that it does."

Anna smiled, "Thankyou so much for everything Hermione! How can I thank you?"

Hermione smiled in return, "By enjoying your big day as becoming Mrs Anna Jacobs."

Anna nodded, stood and left the large office painted a delicate cream with four vases in every corner of the room full of blooming fuchsia pink gerberas. Behind her desk was a wall length window, which showed the busy Digion Alley.

Hermione leaned back in her leather black chair and sighed looking at her office door, which was directly in her line of vision.

"One, two, three-" The office door swung open and in entered her office assistant, Luna Lovegood. The bubbly blonde smiled warmly at her boss and placed a manila folder on her desk, "Hello Luna."

"Hi Hermione. You sure look tired," replied Luna one hand holding her bottle cork necklace.

"I sure feel it," sighed Hermione leaning forward and taking looking at the manila folder, "This is the Weasley-Potter file?"

"Yes. Ginny and Harry are outside waiting for you. Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please and could you send them in?"

Luna nodded and exited humming a Weird Sister's song. Moments later, a two month pregnant Ginny and Harry walked in, smiling broadly at their long time friend and now Wedding Planner.

"Hermione! You need sleep," was Ginny's greeting as Hermione stood to hug them.

"Gee thanks a lot Ginny," laughed Hermione hugging her, "You sound like Luna."

"She sure hasn't changed," commented Harry, now hugging Hermione.

"She's a good friend and worker, Harry. She knows how to keep files organized better then me – and that is saying something."

The three sat down, with Harry and Ginny sitting in the two cushioned seats in front of Hermione's desk.

"Okay, so have you both picked a wedding date?" asked Hermione pulling out a form she needed to fill in as she looked at them.

"Molly wants it on the same date as hers and Arthur's anniversary," said Harry, "Ginny and I want it on the date of my parent's anniversary. So we are kind of in a pickle."

"Can I have those dates?"

"The 15th of August is my parents and the 20th of October is James and Lily's."

Hermione frowned and pulled open her desk door. She lifted and few books out and pulled out a black book. Harry and Ginny swapped confused glances, as Hermione flicked through the pages murmuring, "Won't be a moment."

"Okay," replied Harry, "Are you looking for something to do with our wedding?"

"Uh huh… I heard about Draco Malfoy being freed from Azkaban. Is it true?" asked Hermione glancing up at Harry.

"Oh yeah. It was finally proven that all along he was telling the truth and that he didn't kill the Mildew family. So he's a free innocent man," sighed Harry, "Although I don't reckon he's all that innocent."

"Draco Malfoy is and always will be a mystery to those who know him and those who don't," replied

Ginny coolly, "I don't like the guy, but that's just what I think."

Hermione nodded as she looked back down at her book before looking up at Harry apprehensively, "I think I have found a date that might suits you both and so that Molly and Arthur understand."

"What is it?" asked Ginny leaning forward curiously.

"The 21st of September… Sirius's birthday."

Ginny looked at Harry whose face held an unreadable expression. Hermione bit her lower lip and looked down at the page. After a silent minute Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I understand if you don't agree to the date Harry, I only thought-" Harry cut Hermione off mid sentence.

"That is a perfect idea. Sirius would've loved it, knowing him he probably would be gloating about the fact my wedding is on his birthday. I'm sure Molly and Arthur will understand," spoke Harry softly, a smile on his face now.

"So book your wedding in on that day?"

"Absolutely… if Ginny agrees," replied Harry turning to his wife-to-be.

Ginny leaned forward and pecked Harry lovingly on the cheek, "Are you crazy? Of course I agree."

"Very well then," sighed Hermione writing in her wedding diary, "The 21st of September it is. This gives us five months to organize this wedding."

"Where do we start?" asked Ginny smiling broadly.

"Well, have you chosen bridesmaid's? Groomsmen?"

"Yes," nodded Harry, "My best man is Ron of course and the two groomsman are Seamus and Neville."

Hermione filled in the form adding the wedding date, couples name, and now the groomsmen, "Ronald Weasley… Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom… okay, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione mischievously, "You, Hermione dear, are my Matron of Honour."

"Ginny, I'm flattered but you do realize I am running this wedding as well?"

"I know but you have plenty of people who can handle it while the ceremony is in progress right?"

"Well yes, there is Hannah… and Michael… and Sally."

"There you go, now write your name down in that box with Matron of Honour on the top."

Hermione smiled and shook her head in disbelief as she filled in her name, "Okay and your two bridesmaids?"

"Michelle Castlehanger and my lovely friend Lavender Brown."

"Lavender?" cried Harry and Hermione in shock.

"I work with her! Her and I get along okay, look Hermione I know you and her haven't gotten along since sixth year… and things between her and Ron are awkward but she is my friend."

Hermione sighed and filled in Lavender's name, although her pen grip tightened considerably.

"Okay. Now I want you both to go home and decide upon colours for this wedding – and please make sure they don't clash together, let alone with Ginny's hair."

Ginny chuckled, "Thankyou Mione."

Hermione stood up with both Harry and Ginny and stepped around the table and hugged them both saying to Harry, "Sirius would be so proud of you. Getting married and going to be a dad in seventh months."

Harry smiled and pulled away, "Thanks Herms. I'll see you later."

"Bye you two."

Ginny and Harry left hand in hand smiling at each other lovingly as Hermione shut her office door and slumped down in the chair Harry just vacated. Her gaze wandered to the window and focused on the Big Ben she could see in the distance.

It had been a while since Hermione had a boyfriend. Ron of course was her last one, but careers drove them apart with Ron being caught up in Aurour business and Hermione being caught up in planning weddings. Hermione seriously believed she was coping on her own without a life companion, but obviously she was mistaken.

Hermione sighed and glanced at the wall clock made of clear glass to see the time read five thirty. The door opened behind her with the entrance of a humming Luna.

"No more appointments today, Hermione," said Luna collecting Harry and Ginny's folder, "Are you going to the club opening in Hogsmeade? I am. It's a dress up one too. I think I'll go as a spiritual being. My father says I'll become one when I die."

Hermione merely nodded not knowing exactly what to say, "I don't know. I have the Jacobs and Mortimer wedding tomorrow at 11am till roughly 10pm."

Luna sat down in front of Hermione, her normal dreamy expression gone, replaced by a not normally seen serious one, "Hermione you are a dear friend to me, but you need to stop dwelling on the past and enjoy life. The Jacobs and Mortimer wedding isn't a big one anyway. I believe that Michael or Padma can handle the wedding."

Hermione smiled and ran a hand through her curls, "Thanks Luna."

"Now I expect to see you outside Enchanted at 7pm sharp."

"Yes boss."

Luna smiled, "You're the boss Hermione. Not me."

Hermione watched as Luna stood and left her office with the file shutting the door behind her. Once Hermione heard Luna's footsteps disappear she laughed at Luna's final comment before cleaning up her desk.

**O**

Hermione sighed as she walked into her apartment. Her apartment was built only three years ago in a new Magical Village called Albus, after the late Albus Dumbledore. It was your basic apartment, a kitchen with a medium sized dining area separated by a wall with a swinging door, which led into the lounge room, connecting from the lounge room was a hallway which led to a bedroom and separate bathroom. Nothing extravagant, but a nice little place that suited Hermione's life just fine. She placed her bag on the dining room table and pushed open the kitchen door and walked past the deep maroon lounges to the table where her telephone and answering machine sat.

"One message Crookshanks," sighed Hermione as her old cat ran out to greet from her bedroom.

Hermione hit the play button and listened.

"Hi Hermione darling. It's Mum. Listen I was wondering if we could possibly meet up for a coffee sometime soon? It's been two weeks since I saw you last and well since… that it's been a bit quiet here. Anyway please ring back. I love you sweetie."

Hermione sighed and picked up a photo frame on the table beside the phone. In it was her Mum, Dad and herself all hugging at the opening of her business. Sadly her father suffered a heart attack five months ago. No one knew what triggered it; Hermione's father was a healthy man. But since his death neither Hermione nor her Mum had been the same.

"Miss you Dad," whispered Hermione running her finger over his face before placing the photo on the table and looking at her fluff ball of a cat, "Your home alone tonight Crookshanks. I'm going out with a friend… I need a costume."

Hermione walked down her dark hallway an into her large bedroom which contained a double bed covered in a dark purple cotton quilt with white pillows... about ten pillows to be exact. Hermione walked into her walk in wardrobe and looked at her variety of clothes.

"What to go as…" sighed Hermione. A smile broadened across her face as she realized something. All her childhood life she dreamed of being a fairy and tonight was her chance to make that dream a reality in a way. She grabbed a pale pink dress and looked at it. It was designed to be snug fitting around the bust but to flow out from under the bust. The material hung in all different lengths to give a layered affect with the bottom unseen layer one length. The top layers were made out of see through pink material and the bust area and bottom layer made of pink silk. The bust had a wavy sequin design sewn across it and the straps were thick elastic with beads treaded over it. Hermione smiled at it and laid it on her bed. Next were the shoes. She re-entered the wardrobe and bent down to her tidily arranged shoes and grabbed her sequin covered flat-soled pink ones.

"Good enough," sighed Hermione, "Now… wings."

Hermione turned her dress over and murmured a spell turning two sequins on the back into two delicate realistic white fairy wings. Hermione then undressed and carefully pulled on the dress. It came to just below her knees with all the layers hanging at different lengths. The wings fluttered on her back as she moved to slip on her shoes. Next obviously came the hair. Hermione skipped to the bathroom with a happy smile on her face. It had been a long time since she'd been this happy. Hermione looked in the mirror and waved her wand. Instantly her hair was pulled half up by clips and flowers decorated around the area of the pink clips.

"All ready," sighed Hermione walking back to her room to collect her white going out purse placing money and her wand inside.

She glanced at the hall clock to see it was ten to seven. She turned to see Crookshanks eyeing her… suspiciously.

"Oh Shanks, I'm not bringing a guy home okay? You go and… sleep or something. I'll be home before midnight," sighed Hermione before apperating.

**O**

Hermione opened her eyes to see a huge building with music blasting from its front doors. People were milling into it all around her dressed up all differently. Hermione waved to a few people who she knew and peered around for Luna. She turned around and took a step forward to collide into someone. She stumbled back, but Luna grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Oh Luna!" cried Hermione smiling at her and than looking at the person she ran into, "You."

"Evening Granger."

Hermione shrugged Luna off her and glared at the blonde haired man, "Come on Luna. Lets head in shall we?"

Luna nodded and turned to leave with Hermione. Hermione glanced at Luna's costume, which was a pale silky grey gown. Her hair was tinged with grey and her makeup was pale in colour.

"So you are a spiritual person?" asked Hermione as they showed ID to the burly guard.

"Yes. You're a fairy. That was Draco Malfoy back there wasn't it? He seems the same since school doesn't he? Funny how people don't change much."

"Funny that. This place is playing muggle music!" cried Hermione.

"That's because a muggleborn owns the club… well I think he is half muggle anyway."

Hermione nodded and nodded her head a little as Black Eyed Peas- Don't Phunk With My Heart played.

"Oh look! My cousin is here. You don't mind if I go speak to her do you?" asked Luna smiling at Hermione.

"Of course not. I'm going to relax and have a drink okay?"

Luna nodded and ran over to her cousin. Hermione sighed and wound her way through the throng of people to the round bar. She sat on a bright coloured stool and waved her hand for the bartender, who was Seamus.

"Seamus! This is your bar?" grinned Hermione.

"Hermione Granger. Never thought I'd see you here," smiled Seamus, "And yes it is my bar."

"Luna told me to get out for one night, so here I am dressed as a fairy."

"A very pretty one might I observe," chuckled Seamus, "So what can I get you? And it's on the house."

"Oh umm… do you have muggle drinks by any chance?"

"Sure do."

"Okay, I'll have a bailey."

"One bailey coming right up Herms."

Hermione smiled and swivelled around in her chair to look at the dancing crowd. People were massing together on the dance floor, their bodies moving with the beat of the music. Hermione nodded her head a little to the beat and smiled at Seamus when he placed her drink in front of her. Hermione turned her chair back around making her wings flutter behind her.

"Hello my Angel."

Hermione's body froze at the voice causing her wings to flutter about in frenzy. She turned her head and forced a smile on her face as Ron Weasley paled at the sight of her.

"Hermione… I didn't know it was you," he said glancing around at the people.

"Hi Ron," replied Hermione quietly looking directly into her drink.

Ever since the break up, which ended after an argument about commitment, things between the two had been rather tense and immensely awkward. Ron waved to Seamus who nodded back before glancing at Hermione.

"I heard you were doing Ginny and Harry's wedding," said Ron after scooping around for a conversation, "That'll be good for business won't it? Doing Harry Potter's wedding."

"I'm not doing it for the business Ron," retorted Hermione looking at him coldly now, "He's my bestfriend just like he is yours. That is why I am doing it – free of charge too."

"Look I don't want to fight Hermione. How about we just… try to be friends?"

Hermione stood up, grabbing her bag, "Actually I'm feeling rather tired and I have a big wedding to handle tomorrow. See you later Ron."

"Yeah, later Hermione. Business always came first for you didn't it?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to argue Ronald," snarled Hermione before pushing past him, heading for the exit tears threatening to fall down her angry red cheeks.

**O**

He sat in the shadows, a familiar look on his inherited features as he watched the conversation turned argument occur meters away. He continued to watch as the red haired man sat at the bar running a hand through his hair as Seamus consoled him. Bits of the conversation drifted to him as he listened and watched the brunette run past him, close to tears.

"…still love her… messed it up now… big mouth… probably hates me… such a fool… threw it away…"

Slowly he stood and left, the smirk plastered on his face.

**O**

Hermione stood outside breathing deeply the pulsing music behind her mingled with the merry drunken laughs coming from the warm and inviting familiar Three Broomsticks. Glancing behind her at the club, Hermione walked over to the pub, forgetting about her fluttering wings still attached to her costume. She pushed the door open and walked past the table to the bar where Rosemerta stood serving a rather large man, donning a moleskin coat. No one seemed to notice her strange attire due to their drunken state.

"Hello Hagrid," said Hermione quietly as she sat down on the spare stool beside him, "Rosemerta."

"Hermione! Good ter see yer!" boomed Hagrid patting her so hard on the back that she nearly fell off her stool, "Oh I err… crushed yer wings."

"It doesn't matter," mumbled Hermione pulling her wand out of her purse and transfiguring them back to sequins, "This whole night was a waste of preparation anyway."

"My dear, you seem sad," commented Rosemerta looking at her worriedly, "A young thing like you should be loving life."

"I know… but I ran into… Ron and well… an argument flared up and here I am. Could I have a fire whiskey please?"

Rosemerta nodded and poured Hermione a large glass in exchange for four sickles. Hagrid peered at Hermione sadly.

"I though' you two would be like James an' Lily Potter. Argued a lot bu' saw past that and foun' love," mused Hagrid.

"We did. But… we kind of took each other for granted thinking both of us would always be there and focused on our work," here Hermione took a long gulp of her drink, "And then one night… another one please Rosemerta… one night he comes home all angry like and accuses me… thanks Rosemerta… of having an affair with Michael Corner… this is really nice stuff… anyway I have no idea why he is so pissed at me for so I say to him," Hermione paused as she drank her drink whole ignoring the blonde who sat in the stool beside her, "Another one please… so I say to him what gives you that stupid idea. He says because you're not committed to the relationship… and so I spent the next ten minutes proving… I like this drink… the next ten minutes proving I'm innocent… but then he's starts accusing me of all this… I accuse him of all that and the argument got so bad… so bad that he said he didn't love me and wasn't committed to me… so I left… I left him and went to my mums… then three weeks later my dad died," Hermione once again signalled Rosemerta for her forth drink.

Hagrid sighed, "An' yer argued tonight?"

Hermione nodded sculling her drink down and again ordering for another one, "Yep… he said work comes before any thing else… but it doesn't Hagrid. I have just been through a lot… a lot of shit. My dad died… my mums all depressed… I want a man in my life… thanks Rosemerta… like this man just here."

Hagrid frowned as Hermione poked the blonde beside her, "Hermione tha's-"

"Draco Malfoy," grinned Hermione as he looked at her with his raised eyebrows, "See Hagrid… he's a nice looking person… he looks nice I guess but I know him… he's an arsehole." Hermione paused as she took a swig of her drink as the alcoholic affects began to sink in, "He's an arsehole but I am guessing deep down inside he's human… unlike Ron. He was till he accused me of shagging Michael. Michael is engaged to Cho Chang. But I heard she is shagging some guy she works with… or girl I don't know really. But Draco Malfoy I think you can be nice. Maybe if you were nice I would date you… if I were insane."

Draco chuckled earning a glare from Hagrid who pulled Hermione's drink away from her.

"Hey that's my drink!" cried Hermione slipping off her stool and crashing into Draco, landing them both on the dirty floor, "Now look!"

Hagrid stood up and helped Hermione off Draco, but leaving Draco to stand up on his own, "I thin' you need ter get home."

"I need another drink!" cried Hermione pulling her self from Hagrid and turning to a silent Draco, "You have nice eyes."

Before Draco or Hagrid could possibly reply, Hermione crushed her lips against Draco's taking in his intoxicating taste. Alarmed Draco pushed Hermione off him stating, "I'm not drunk Granger or stupid enough to kiss you."

"You are such an arse Draco Malfoy," replied Hermione before stumbling out of the bar without her purse or wand.

Hagrid grabbed Hermione's purse and ran out after her.

Hermione tripped down the stairs and fell onto the hard packed ground giggling as she looked up at Hagrid, "I fell."

"Hermione?"

Hermione and a frustrated Hagrid looked up to see Harry standing next to a frowning Ron.

"Hello Hagrid… is she okay?" asked Harry running over and helping his drunken bestfriend up.

"She's drunk," sighed Hagrid glancing at Ron and shaking his head as he walked over, "Bes' get 'er home before she kisses Malfoy again."

"What do you want?" snapped Hermione pulling herself out of Harry's grip and glaring at Ron, "You are nothing but a low accusing arsehole! I don't put business before relationships thankyou very muchly. Michael is engaged to Cho Chang, I'll have you know! And to make you feel worse I kissed Draco Malfoy and liked it!"

"Come on Hermione," sighed Harry taking her purse from Hagrid and slipping his arm tightly around her waist, "I'm taking you home. Sorry about this Hagrid… Ron I won't be long."

Hermione smirked at Ron as Harry and her left with a crack.

**A/N: Now I don't know if this will be a Hermione/Ron story or a Hermione/Draco one. I know I said I would never write another Hermione/Draco one but after the sixth book I got all these ideas. Anyway please review and keep in mind it may be a while before I get the chance to update again.**


	2. Attempting To Crawl Back

**A/N: Well I am back. I have started writing this at school like I did when I started chapter one. I hope you are all enjoying this story and sorry I can't reply to reviews… apparently you can't do that anymore… which I think sucks. But I thankyou all anyway… oh and sorry about the Matron mistake… I did mean Maid… SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. Only the plot.**

_Chapter Two: Attempting To Crawl Back_

Harry stumbled as his feet firmly hit the ground of Hermione's apartment. Hermione on the other hand fell to the ground giggling like she belonged at St Mungo's with Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry sighed and held his hand out for Hermione to take. Only she looked at him smiling, with a red tinge on her cheeks.

"Do you wanna dance?" giggled Hermione taking Harry's hand.

"No Hermione," sighed Harry, "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Are you gonna join me?"

Harry chuckled but shook his head, "No I'm not. I'm engaged to Ginny remember? You are the wedding planner."

"I'm a wedding planner? Wow! I must be so happy!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry sat her on her bed.

Harry smiled, "That's a definite change in attitude considering moments ago you were about to murder Ron and was kissing Malfoy of all people."

Hermione didn't reply. Harry looked down at her to see she had fallen fast asleep. He glanced at her diary beside her bed and read the big red block letters: JACOBS AND MORTIMER WEDDING!

Harry sighed and grabbed her alarm clock murmuring, "I hope you have aspirin." He quietly set it to 8am and left with a crack, although not after a piecering glare from Crookshanks.

**O**

A loud ringing loud echoed through her thumping brain sending her flying up into a sitting position with one hand holding her throbbing head. She turned her head slowly and grabbed the alarm clock before throwing it on the floor. Her head fell back of the comfortable pillows as she gave a low groan of annoyance. Then her mind did the spiralling work for her… the club… running into Malfoy… greeting Seamus… Ron… arguing with Ron…. Get drunk before of Ron… kissing Malfoy because of Ron… screaming at Ron.

"It's all Ron's fault," mumbled Hermione attempting to sit up slowly.

Once successfully in a seated position Hermione grabbed her diary and read the big red letters, "Oh… the wedding… aspirin… need aspirin."

Hermione stumbled out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She grabbed the vanity and pulled open the medicine cabinet. She sifted through the bottles to find no aspirin. Groaning she closed her eyes and disappeared in a crack.

"Hermione, dear!"

Hermione waved her hands and opened her eyes to see the worried caring face of Molly Weasley. Molly led Hermione to a chair by the fire place. Molly peered into Hermione's eyes and shook her head with a sigh.

"I'll get you some hang over cure potion," sighed Molly bustling out of the lounge room.

Hermione slumped back in her chair with a sigh. She knew Molly would have a cure the moment she saw her.

Footsteps entered the room and Hermione looked up to see Bill walking into the room. His scarred face creased with worry as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"I'm guessing a hang over?" smiled Bill as he relaxed into the chair, "Ron came home drunk, so I also guessing they are linked."

"Ron is here?" cried Hermione regretting it immediately as she clutched her throbbing head.

"My guess is correct then. Yes, Ron has been living here since you two broke up. He loves you still."

"Here you go Hermione," came Molly's voice as she re entered with a vial full of sweet smelling green potion, "This will fix you right up until midnight. So I suggest you don't stay up too long. Morning Bill."

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley," smiled Hermione gulping the potion down in one go. She handed the vial back to Molly and stood up sighing, "I should get going. I have a wedding to do today. Umm… thanks again Molly. Bill I hope Fleur and Jonathon are doing well… bye."

"Can't you stay for breakfast? Maybe you and Ron cou-" Hermione cut Molly off mid-sentence shaking her head.

"Mrs Weasley I know you would like to see me and Ron together again, but I can't. He pushed me away and made it worse last night. I'm sorry but I need to let go of the past and move on."

Without another word Hermione was gone with a crack, not knowing the one she spoke of was listening with tears of sadness in his eyes.

**O**

"Anna I need you to calm down for me. Brendan is not going to leave you. He loves you more than anything," spoke Hermione in a calm caring voice as she brushed a bit of lint off Anna's dress.

Anna took a deep breath, trying to look calm. But her hands showed exactly how nervous she really was. Hermione peered around the room, rubbing a comforting hand on Anna's back. She spotted who she was looking for and signalled the young girl of 19 over. The 19-year-old girl ran over to Hermione her black hair bouncing.

"Merle, I need a dose of calming juice and get Judy over here to reply the makeup and perhaps apply a six hour permanent charm because we need our bride to look gorgeous all day long."

At that last comment Hermione gave Anne a gentle squeeze on the arm. Merle smiled and nodded before rushing off. Hermione than signalled for Anne's mother to come over who did so instantly.

"My Anne! Oh dear you look so lovely!" cried Mrs Mortimer before turning to Hermione, "You are the best wedding planner ever! I am going to recommend your business to all my friends for their daughters!"

"Thankyou Mrs Mortimer. I am really flattered," smiled Hermione, "Now Anne will be taking a dose of calming juice and Judy will be reapplying her make up with a six hour permanent charm."

"Okay. Where will you be going in the mean time?" asked Mrs Mortimer curiously.

"Meeting up with Michael for a brief moment to discuss how the grooms are going. Then I will be checking on how the guests are going and to check the people who dislike each other aren't near each other. At 10:50am the groom and the groomsmen will enter the church to take their place. During this time the lovely Merle will organise the blushing bride, matron of honour and bridesmaids in order. I will then call for the priest to begin the service and we go from there."

"You won't be leaving will you?" cried Anne grabbing Hermione's arm nervously, her blue eyes wide.

"Not until the reception speeches are done, okay?" replied Hermione reassuringly as Merle bustled over with the calming juice. Hermione left as Merle handed Anne the calming juice. She pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked quickly down the corridor brushing a hand over her crème coloured jacket and pleated skirt. She glanced at her matching coloured slip on shoes to see if they were scuffed or not, which they weren't.

"Michael!" greeted Hermione as they met up in the middle of the corridor, "How are you?"

"Fine. I heard from Luna you got smashed last night… is everything okay?" replied Michael worriedly.

Hermione smiled lightly, "Fine. So how is everything going? Running smoothly I hope? Are they all dressed and ready because they are due to take their positions in two minutes to be exact."

"Everything is in order. You'd better go check the priest, I'll check the guests – before you ask I have a copy of the seating arrangements."

Hermione patted Michael on the arm, smiling and quickly walked past him to get to the priests chambers, "Bride is ready, so are her maids, the grooms fine as is his groomsmen's… now the priest."

Hermione pushed open the door to be greeted by a smiling, large priest, "Good morning Bob."

"My dear child, Hermione. Such a wonderful day it is for the joining of two families."

"It is. Are you ready? You are due to go out now with the groom and his men."

Bob the priest smiled, "As ready as I always am."

"Good," smiled Hermione leading Bob to the door which entered into the church, "Make their day a joyous one Bob."

Bob smiled and swept into the church smiling at all the people and Brendan. Hermione bustled out of the room and back down the corridor till she came to where the organised bride and bridesmaids stood patiently.

"Okay Martin,'' said Hermione to the tall brown haired man by the entrance, "Has everyone signalled to start the wedding?"

Martin nodded in reply, "Start the music Miss Granger?"

"Yes begin the music. Okay bridesmaids, Tammy you will go first."

Tammy, the bridesmaid stepped forward as the soft music swelled throughout the ancient church. Tammy began her paced out walked down the isle smiling broadly as people looked at her dress in awe.

Hermione smiled and signalled for the next bridesmaid to begin her walk a few seconds after Tammy.

"Everyone loves their dresses Hermione," whispered a much calmer Anne, thanks to the calming juice.

Hermione smiled, "Your turn Amelia," she whispered to the matron of honour.

Amelia smiled and started her walk leaving only Anne, her father, Hermione and the silent Martin.

"Okay, Anne. You are beautiful and you are going to blow Brendan away."

Anne smiled happily before taking her step down the isle, leaving a half smiling Hermione with only one thought on her mind, _I wish that were me_.

**O**

"Argh, what a wedding Crookshanks… I wonder how long they will last?" murmured Hermione sitting on the lounge as she kicked her shoes off and patted her cat.

Crookshanks meowed in reply before closing his eyes again, purring contently. Hermione glanced at her watch to read it was ten past eleven.

"Time for a shower and then for bed."

Hermione stood and walked down the hallway humming the last tune she had heard before saying her goodbyes and best wishes. She grabbed her towel hanging on her open door and walked back to the bathroom to have a nice long relaxing, steaming hot shower.

**O**

Hermione yawned as she opened her eyes a crack and glanced around her bedroom. It was once again another day full of wedding planning, new clients and who knew what else? Hermione pushed the covers back, reached over and scratched Crookshanks affectionately on his belly as he lay on the bed peering at her with half open eyes.

"A cats life is so simple. Feed them and they will love you," smiled Hermione before standing up. She grabbed her wand and flicked it at the bed to make it instantly made, wrinkle free.

After dressing in dress pants and a pale yellow fitted three-quarter sleeve shirt, with matching coloured high heeled shoes, Hermione brushed her long locks and went to the kitchen to make her morning coffee with toast.

While the toast and coffee cooked Hermione went to the lounge room to finally call her mother while she had the spare time.

"Hello, Elizabeth Granger speaking," answered her polite mother.

"Mum, its Hermione," smiled Hermione into the phone, "I got your message last night but I only just got the time to call you. Sorry."

"I understand sweetheart. How have you been?"

"Oh okay I guess. I had the Jacobs and Mortimer wedding yesterday. It went wonderful."

"That's great darling. The dentist business is doing well."

"Great. So when do you want to meet up for a coffee and lunch? You pick and I will tell Luna to cancel or move appointments."

"Hmm… tomorrow at 1pm at Restaurant Luurve?" suggested her mother.

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too Mum. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione placed the receiver on the hook and entered the kitchen smiling. She buttered her toast and smeared raspberry jam over it and poured her steaming mug of golden roasted coffee. After a filling breakfast Hermione grabbed her purse, wand and a few files she had with her and apperated to work.

"Morning Luna," smiled Hermione handing her the files, "How did things go yesterday?"

"Busy as normal, Hermione. I heard you got drunk and kissed Draco Malfoy. Never thought you would do that."

"Yeah Michael told me you told him… who told you?" frowned Hermione leaning on the reception desk.

"Lavender Brown saw you yelling at Ron. She is a very bossy and nosey person you know? But then again she does work for Rita Skeeter."

Hermione nodded, "Right, well I'd rather not talk about that. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes I did. I think I saw a spiritual being that night too… you have three appointments this morning too."

"Speaking of appointments I need the ones I have between 1pm and 3pm moved to someone else who is free during those times or cancelled to another day. I am having lunch with my mother tomorrow."

Luna grabbed Hermione's appointment book and scanned it, "You have four appointments then… Michael and take one… Sally-Anne can… so can Padma… and do you think Merle is ready to start?"

"She performed well yesterday so yes I think she can. Give her the spare office on floor three and start giving her clients… start easy on her Luna."

Luna nodded and Hermione took her top file before entering her office. She placed it on the table and looked out the window, glancing down at Digion Alley. She spotted red haired Molly Weasley bustling about the place with Fleur and hers and Bill's child Jonathon. She stepped back from the window as her office door opened and in walked…

"Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione taking in the obnoxious brunette with cold blue eyes and her well-known pug nose, "Never thought I'd see you in a muggle wedding place.

"My mother heard you were the best of the best," replied Pansy haughtily as she sat down.

Hermione took her seat and took her file, "You first time I am presuming?"

Pansy nodded looking around the well-designed office.

"If this is the case, where, may I ask is your future husband?"

"He will be here. Draco is simply running late."

Hermione looked up from the form her eyes wide… the kiss… she gathered her composure and nodded, just as the door open and in strode the one they spoke of.

He swiftly took a seat beside Pansy looking Hermione fair in he eyes. Hermione broke the eye contact and sighed.

"Right," she started calming herself, "Right… have you both decided upon a wedding date?"

"My mother has," replied Draco before Pansy had a chance to speak, "21st of September."

Hermione looked up alarmed, "I can't do that date… I have another wedding already booked and I'm the Matron of Honour… I can however arrange for another planner to take on the wedding for you both. Perhaps our newest planner, Merle? She is an excellent plan-"

"My mother said you were the best! I demand you do my wedding!" snarled Pansy standing up.

"_Excuse _me Miss Parkinson. I already have commitments on that day. You can however arrange another date if you would like me to do your wedding. I will not drop my other commitments to please other people. If you do not like my decision than your best interests would be to find another wedding planning company."

"We are leaving Draco," snapped Pansy standing up, "I knew a mudblood couldn't be trusted."

"You go ahead. I would I few words with our wedding planner," spoke Draco calmly.

"Draco she's not our wedding planner."

"She is, Pansy! I will arrange something so just go find a bloody dress or something!"

Pansy left grumbling, leaving Hermione glaring at Draco. Draco's face broke into a cocky grin, aggravating Hermione to bits. She stood up and walked to the window, ignoring him, in hope he would go away.

"So little Miss Granger kissed the big bad Draco Malfoy… drunk," chuckled Draco, "Black mail is sweet."

Hermione laughed coldly and turned to Draco, "What, you think nobody knows other than Hagrid? Let me enlighten you with some shocking news Malfoy, Harry knows, Ron knows, Luna knows, everyone who works here knows… blackmail isn't going to work because I was DRUNK when I kissed you. And I honestly don't care who knows because if people hate me after one measly kiss then that is their problem not mine. I'm not a stupid little schoolgirl who is scared her reputation will go down the drain over a little kiss. I'm not shallow like yourself."

Draco glared at Hermione and tapped his foot, "I'll admit I underestimated you."

"My, isn't that a first. Admitting you are wrong. Look I have other people to see today. Do you want me to do your wedding or not?"

"Arrange it for the 22nd or the 20th. I'm not fussed."

Hermione frowned opening her book, "How can you not be fussed? It is after all your wedding day."

"I'm only marrying her so I'm not lonely for the rest of my life."

Hermione looked up at Draco surprised. Since when did he tell people anything and everything about himself? Hermione didn't reply and checked the 22nd.

"I'm not booked on the 22nd so it is fine. Take this form, fill it out with the receptionist and she will book you and your… future wife in for another day."

Draco took the form and left without another word. Hermione closed their folder then filled in the new wedding date in her diary. After fixing things in her office for a few minutes she walked to the window to see Draco arguing with his wife to be.

"That's not love," murmured Hermione as Luna walked in with another folder and to collect the new one.

"What isn't love? My you look stressed," said Luna looking at Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy are stressful together," laughed Hermione, although the laugh was clearly forced that even Luna noticed.

"Oh yes the kiss," murmured Luna, "What did he say?"

"He tried to black mail me… but I told him everyone knew, so what was the point?"

Luna nodded, "Ronald is here to see you."

"Tell him to go away. I'm in no mood to see him."

"Hermione?" came a soft voice from the door.

Hermione glared up at the unwanted intruder and gave an angry huff, "Didn't you just hear me? I said _go away_ because I am in no mood to speak to you at all for the next hundred years, which by then we may all be dead."

Luna stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind Ron softly. Hermione turned back to the window with her next file. She opened it up and began turning through the papers.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
_

_And baby I was wrong  
_

_And yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
_

_It was time that we moved on  
_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_

"Hermione I came to apologise. I was such a jerk to you then other night and the night it all ended… I don't know what was going on im my mind. I was delusional… will you say something? Please?" he begged, gripping onto the table

_But baby here I am, banging on your front door  
_

_My pride spilled on the floor  
_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
_

_I'm begging for a second chance  
_

_Are you gonna let me in?  
_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you._

Hermione spun around glaring at him, "What can you possibly expect me to say? Do you want me to break down in tears giving you forgiveness? NO! I am not going to forgive you so easily! You broke my heart Ronald Weasley! You… degraded me to a SLUT! Nothing you say or do will make me forgive you!"

_I know your in there and you can make me wait, but I'm not gonna wait  
_

_It's the that least I could do, just to tell you face to face  
_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
_

_Girl I know you're mad  
_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

"I was wrong to do that Hermione! But I love you… with all of my heart and if I could go back in time… I would. More than anything I wish I had a time turner to do so," said Ron softly, "Everyone thinks we shouldn't be so stupid…"

_But baby here I am, banging on your front door  
_

_My pride spilled on the floor  
_

_My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
_

_I'm begging for a second chance  
_

_Are you gonna let me in?  
_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

"I'm not everyone Ronald. I'm one person and I disagree. Why should I get back with you? Give me one good reason why I should be with you? One reason."

"You still love me."

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
_

_Hear the heart that's barely beating, you would see a different man… _

Hermione starred at Ron stunned and slowly shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No I don't."

"You do Hermione! I can tell by your face. You still love me, just like I love you! Nothing else should matter Hermione. Only love… love is all that matters."

_But baby here I am, banging on your front door  
_

_My pride spilled on the floor  
_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
_

_I'm begging for a second chance  
_

_Are you gonna let me in? (Let me in)  
_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

"NO!" screamed Hermione in anger, "There is more than love that matters Ronald! It called trust! And personally, you lost my trust and commitment the moment you accused me of something I would never in a million years do to you!"

"I told it was a mistake! How many times must you bring this up?"

"I will bring it up as many times as I feel like it…. Do you even know how much you hurt me Ron? Do you know how much of me your destroyed, how long it has taken to be strong again? You didn't even come to my dad's funeral to support me… Harry did but you didn't… even your mum and dad were there! But the one person I wanted there more than anyone else in the world wasn't there! I'm not going to let you destroy me again Ron… so just get out… now before I call security."

_Banging on your front door (darling)  
_

_My pride spilled on the floor  
_

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
_

_Now I'm crawling back to you  
_

_Crawling back to you  
_

_Crawling back to you  
_

_Crawling back to you_

As the door snapped shut, Hermione broke down in tears feeling broken hearted but relieved all in one small moment.

**A/N: The song just featured in this chapter is the Backstreet Boys: Crawling Back To You. Its on there new album Never Gone. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! And once again thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**My view on the sixth book: when I was reading it I didn't think it was that good but after I'd finished and thought about it I realized it was great! So much happened… especially in the relationship area… poor Won-Won lol. Anyway yeah… that's what I think about it.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Looking Foolish

**A/N: Wow I am shocked at how many reviews I am getting for this story! Thankyou all for liking it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Cozza only own the plot and any characters I create along the way.**

_Chapter Three: Looking Foolish_

"Pansy, this is final! Granger will be our wedding planner and the wedding will be held the DAY AFTER!" shouted Draco, ignoring the shocked stares from the starring people around him, "If you can't accept that, then find another wedding planner claimed to be as good as her – Merlin, even your mother praised her and Granger's a bloody Mudblood!"

Pansy glared at Draco, her nostrils flaring with fury, "The 21st of September is my favourite day of the year, Draco… don't you remember why?"

"Yes, Pansy you tell me everyday of the year – how can I possibly forget – it was our first kiss in friggin forth year. But dammit Pansy, I DON'T CARE WHEN I SNOGGED YOU!"

"You are so hurtful!" sobbed Pansy before running off into the crowd.

Draco sighed and looked up at the top most window of the building behind him. He could faintly see Hermione's outline, her arms moving around in angry gestures, followed by her bringing her hands to her face in tears. He sighed and started to walk towards the robes store. As he glanced back over his shoulder for any sign of the his drama queen wife to be, he spotted Ron Weasley leaving Hermione's building, looking rather broken hearted.

Draco smirked; it gave him pleasure to see the Weasel obviously rejected… for some odd reason. Turning back around Draco walked into Madame Malkins robe shop and began hunting around for a fine set of robes for that night's engagement party at his manor, which his mother was happily planning with Pansy's mother.

"Ahhh Mr Malfoy, how lovely to see you. I heard you were engaged to the lovely Pansy Parkinson," greeted Madame Malkin smiling broadly at him, "What may I help you with?"

"I need a finely made dress robe for this evening. It's my engagement party, you see and my mother has all these guests coming."

"I see," mused Madame Malkin nodding, "You are in luck Mr Malfoy, yesterday I beautiful set of emerald green silk robes arrived from China. I'm sure they would suit you fine and bring out the vibrant colour of your eyes."

"Show me them please."

The woman ran off as Draco strolled through the rows of colourful robes, even a few muggle garments of weird looking white pieces that Draco had never seen a female or male wizard don for clothing. Yes he and every other magical human being wore the muggle garments from time to time, not as obsessively as some did, but he had never seen something like that before.

"Here we go Mr Malfoy," smiled Madame Malkin handing him a silk robe, which rippled like water as he moved it around, "Very expensive I must admit but they are worth every penny. I could only afford to buy five for the store."

Draco ran his fingers over the watery silk material; it even felt cold to touch. He looked up at the lady in front of him, "How much does this cost?"

"Five hundred and forty galleons."

"I'll take it," nodded Draco as they moved towards the counter.

Whilst Madame Malkin carefully wrapped the expensive clothing, Draco counted out the exact amount needed, unlike Muggles, wizards or witches didn't have cheques or credit cards, he'd heard of those sometime ago while walking through a muggle street.

"Here you go Mr Malfoy."

Draco took the package and slid the pile of money towards Madame Malkin; he gave a wave goodbye and once again joined the buzzing alley.

**O**

"Ron, whatever is the matter with you?" cried a worried Ginny as her distressed looking brother appeared in front of her and Harry in their lounge room while sharing a lovers kiss.

Ron slumped down on the opposite lounge and shook his head glumly, while looking at his runners.

"Ron, mate, are you okay? You look ready to cry," said Harry frowning in confusion. Then realization dawned on him and he swore loudly, earning a hit on the arm from Ginny, "That hurt Ginny… but please, Ron tell me you didn't go see her?"

"I did… I begged and pleaded with her… but she won't… she won't take me back!" shouted Ron standing up again as he began to pace, "I love her! I am deeply in love with her, yet she keeps denying her love for me! I saw with my own two eyed the realization of her love for me appear on her face!"

"Ron… I know this sounds cruel but perhaps she realized that she didn't love you anymore and you confirmed it for her," suggested Ginny softly, earning a swift glare from Ron, while Harry merely nodded as though he just figured that out as well.

"I think," said Harry standing up, "I should go and see how Hermione is… Ron stay here and talk to your sister."

"Harry… tell her I do love her, for me, please," said Ron in a begging tone before Harry apperated away.

"No Ron. I won't."

**O**

Hermione slumped down on the ground in front of her office window. Luna had come in but once she saw Hermione, she'd cancelled or transferred her appointments to another date or to another planner, stating Hermione had fallen ill with the flu and sent her sincerest apologies.

Hermione watched the blonde haired man wander through the streets, a brown package held firmly in his arms as though it had cost a lot of money, which it had, not that she knew. Outside her office she heard soft voices, then the turn of her office door handle. She looked up at her door from where she sat on the ground and saw Harry's worried face peer down at her. He shut the door behind him and rushed to her side, whispering her name as she kneeled in front of her pulling, close into a hug.

Hermione once again broke down in pitiful tears of sadness, relief and sudden realization. Harry soothingly rubbed her back, not saying anything until she eventually calmed down into silent sniffling and pulled away looking at the alley again.

"Hermione… are you okay?" asked Harry leaning against the window, his legs bent up in front of him with his arms leaning on them.

"I don't love him anymore Harry… I finally have gotten over him. I feel relived, broken hearted but I finally can move on," whispered Hermione, "I don't want him to hate me, I know things between us will never be the same, but I hope Ron and I can at least be civil to one and other."

"He reckons you still love him. He believes he saw it in your face when he was here."

"He saw my realization, Harry. My feelings for him have gone… sure it took a while but they are gone," replied Hermione in a monotone voice, "He needs to let go of the past Harry."

"I know. But he's as stubborn as you are… maybe that's why you two grew apart, not because of work… your personalities got in the way."

"So you are saying that we both have big ego's?"

Harry quickly shook his head as Hermione glared at him, her jaw clenched tight, "No, no, no! I'm just saying… some things about your personalities are similar, while others are completely different."

Hermione sighed and rested her head back on the cold window, crushing her curls, "Relationships are sometimes more work then they are worth. I know that sounds nasty, but that is exactly how I feel."

"Not all relationships are worthless Hermione. Remember that."

Just as Hermione was about to reply a midnight black owl flew in from the top open window, dropping a crème envelope into Hermione's lap below turning gracefully in the air and flying back out the window. Hermione picked up the thin envelope eyeing it with a look of confusion on her face. Harry watched her in interest, glancing at the envelope every few seconds.

"Who is it from?" asked Harry after a minute of silence.

Hermione looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders in response, before standing up to collect an envelope opener from her desk. Carefully she slit it open and pulled out a carefully folded, soft feeling paper. Glancing down at Harry, Hermione opened it and read it aloud, her eyes widening at every word.

"_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

"_You are welcomingly invited to the Malfoy-Parkinson Engagement Party tonight at the Grand Malfoy Manor. You are a special guest and it would be greatly appreciated if you came._

" _Guests are to arrive at 6pm and dinner shall be served in the banquet hall at 6:30pm. After that there shall be mingling among the guests. Dress is strictly formal wizard and witch attire._

" _Sincerely,_

"_Narcissa Malfoy and Patience Parkinson_."

Hermione folded the letter back up and looked at Harry helplessly letting out a deep breath, "I have no choice in the matter… I have to go."

"What? To the Malfoy's? A pureblood event… hang on back up a seconded, firstly why are you going to a Malfoy Parkinson event?"

"To make a long story short, I am Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's wedding planner… and I have just been invited to their engagement party, as a wedding planner it is common curtsy to accept it, this way I am meant to get to know the groom and bride better, that way I am capable of working out what they would like at their wedding."

Harry stood up, his face scrunched up slightly, "Who would want to get to know Malfoy or Parkinson better?"

"Obviously me, but I don't think I will… but it is just plain _crazy _for them to invite… old former Death Eaters… Lucius Malfoy-"

"Don't worry about him. He's on strict probation so I doubt he will attempt anything. If they are smart enough, none of the family members will let slip you are a muggleborn witch."

"When did Lucius get probation?"

"Four months ago after he finally finished his sentence at Azkaban."

"That was a short sentence."

"Roughly six years… he only got released four years early because of all the charity crap he did. The system is so screwed up."

"Always has been… well Harry, I'd better go buy a nice dress robe for this not so splendid event."

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione goodbye before leaving her office to apperate in the main reception area. Hermione fixed up her desk before leaving earlier then normal. She apologised to Luna, who just gave her a hug and told her she needed to fix her hair up. Hermione entered the busy alley and headed for Madam Malkin's Robes shop. She pushed the door open and called a cheery hello to Madam Malkin before heading to the formal female robe rack. Slowly Hermione sifted through the robes before finding a stunning midnight blue coloured one. She headed to the dressing rooms and changed into it, finding it fitted her perfectly. The silky material moved with her body, showing a few curves to show underneath her normal muggle attire, she did posses a woman's body, but not to make her look as though she was only going to woo Draco, not that she ever dreamt of attempting that.

After changing back into her muggle clothes, Hermione walked to the counter and brought her dress robe, than headed home for a long relaxing hot bath and too listen too her latest Kelly Clarkson album.

O 

The man hissed with anger and shook his head in disgust at his wife, who merely glared at him. Their son on the other hand was looking with interest, while his wife to be simply examined her nails making tutting noises every few seconds. The first man shook his head and tapped his cane on the ground. Finally he looked up.

"It is one thing Cissa to have her as a wedding planner – even I will admit she has skill. But it is another for you and Patience to invite her to the engagement party. Do you know what could happen if the guests figured out who she what she was and who is her bestfriend?"

Narcissa sighed in annoyance, "Oh Lucius, who will notice her? If we must I will keep her at my side all night, although I do not wish to converse with her."

"Than why, mother, did you invite Granger for?" spoke up Draco lazily.

"Pansy's mother is obsessed with her because of all the big weddings she has done."

Lucius muttered something sounding oddly like, "Women and weddings." He looked up at his son, who rolled his eyes in agreement, "Very well. Narcissa keep her by your side all night. Perhaps she shall become bored enough and leave early."

"We can only hope," muttered Pansy angrily before speaking up, "Granger is a mudblood gifted with a few looks."

"Looks? What looks could she possibly have?" snapped Lucius.

"Curls, brown eyes and a smile. Plus a slim body."

"Tonight is going to be a diaster."

**O**

Hermione cocked her head to the side. She actually looked all right for once, in her midnight blue robes that had a dip in the neck part stopping just above her chest area. The robe fell till it brushed the ground, hiding her black strappy sandals with a slight heel. Her hair had been pulled up into a tidy ponytail and as normal she wore very little makeup. Pocketing her wand, Hermione closed her eyes for a brief prayer, and then left with a crack.

She re opened her eyed to be looking up at a multi storey building, the colour of a stormy rain clouds. Slowly, her heart pounding, Hermione stepped up to the big, heavy looking oak doors and took hold of one of the golden door knocks, lifting it to knock loudly. Moments later a house elf opened the door, bowing deeply.

"Mrs Malfoy will be here to greet you in a few moments, Mistress Hermione," said the house elf in a rather deep voice.

"Okay… thanks," replied Hermione disgusted at the fact the Malfoy's still had house elves.

Hermione walked in the large round room with polished wooden floorboards, white washed walls with doors leading into all different parts of the Manor.

"My mother sent me to get you. She didn't want to greet you," came a drawling voice.

Hermione spun around to see Draco entering; dressed in a fine looking green dress robe, "Oh… well then why was I invited?" asked Hermione feeling rather foolish now.

"Pansy's mother."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "Well than should go. I don't wish to cause any troubles. Send my apologises to Mrs Parkinson."

"Granger you aren't really going are you?"

Hermione glared at him, "I look a fool Malfoy… I actually have plenty of work to do, so I think it would be best if I did that. I hope you have a enjoyable evening."

Hermione turned and pulled open the door and walked out, only stumbling to the ground – the door had shut on her dress robes, "Oh just wonderful! Why not strike me with lightening? I can't look anymore foolish then I do!"

The door opened behind her, causing Hermione to fall flat onto her face. Behind her she heard chuckling and felt her dress being moved. Carefully she propped herself up, tears building up in her eyes. Soon she was on her feet and stumbling away from the Manor, hearing the distant slam of the door.

Once away from the gates and down the dirt road Hermione sat down on a patch of grass on the side. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on her folded arms as tears rolled down her dirty cheeks.

"I'm twenty two and I still look like a fool," mumbled Hermione to herself, "Why did I go? I should've known."

"You know Granger, I thought you were crazy at Hogwarts but you've just confirmed it for me."

Hermione looked up, wiping her tears away, "Look get a good laugh then go and tell all your pureblood friends. Hey, maybe Pansy will find some joy out of making my life a good story to tell all her snotty friends."

Draco merely rolled his eyes, "Gee Granger you really give me credit don't you?"

"Why should I Malfoy? You've given me no reason too. I heard you laughing at me while you literally kicked me out of your front door."

"For your information Granger before you get all high and mighty on me, that was my father, not me, my father!"

"Argh!" screamed Hermione running hands through her air in anger and frustration, "I sound like a 17 year old!"

"Then grow up."

"You sound like a five year old!" snapped Hermione standing up, this time not stumbling or falling flat onto her backside, "Look I don't think I can do your wedding. Perhaps you should find a pureblood wedding planner."

"Is this what this is all about, Granger? The old pureblood and muggleborn crap? Snapped Draco, "If that is true, you are the one being foolish, not me. You."

"I am not childish! I am simply keeping myself from looking like a fool!"

Draco looked away from her his arms crossed, while his face was set in an angry expression, "While you stay here and play in the dirt, I have a bloody party to get too. And I will see you first thing Monday morning. Have a good weekend."

Hermione growled angrily, which isn't a normal thing for her to do, "You aggravate me." With that Hermione apperated to her apartment for another long relaxing bath this time with Jem playing.

**A/N: Shorter then the first two but, hey I think it is still a decent length. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter when I get it up.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Reasons

**A/N: Hey all. Hope you are all doing well! I'm great Year 12 exams are over, only got block exams and assignments to go… then I graduate! Anyway thanks for the reviews, I love them all so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters only those I create plus the plot to this fic.**

**VBspikergirl9:** _You can email me anytime. I will reply as soon as I can! Smiles. _

_**I dedicate this chapter to a dear friend of mine whom was taken from us all far to soon. Karissa Cook, you were a close friend and I am proud to have known you. You will be and are missed dearly by all. Rest In Peace my friend.**_

_Chapter Four: Reasons_

Draco smiled pleasantly at the elderly witch winking at him disturbingly. Once Draco was out of her eyesight, he shuddered. Glancing around he pulled a small silver bottle from his robe pocket and took a long sip, feeling the calming affects of fire whiskey. Tonight he needed it if he was to last being around all these people, with weird women winking at him who were three times older then he was. He put the bottle away and turned around to be face to face with his father, who was smirking at him.

"Patience is upset," he said calmly.

"Oh, why is she?" asked Draco with fake interest seeing as he knew why.

"The Mudblood didn't show, thank the passed dark lord."

"You know she did turn up father, but left."

"I do. But your mother and Patience don't know that, do they?"

"I do now Lucius," snapped Narcissa looking up at him angrily, "You are causing our sons marriage to start off badly. Patience believes that I didn't send the invitation! Where is the Mudblood?"

"She left, mother. She felt foolish for showing up too a pureblooded event where everyone hates her kind," said Draco quietly, "And just so you know, this marriage already sucks."

With that Draco pushed open the doors behind him and stormed off to the privacy of his bedroom.

**O**

Hermione sighed as she assessed the damage to her new robes. They were torn and smeared with dirt along the bottom. So much for new robes, yes Hermione could do the fixing spell on most things but she didn't know if it would completely fix her robes to look like new again.

"No harm in trying," sighed Hermione raising her wand, "Repairo!"

The spell shot out of her wand and weaved around the torn material seaming it all back together… looking like new.

Hermione smiled at her handy work and placed the dress robe in her washing basket. She then sat on her bed and fell back against her pillows with a deep sigh. How foolish she felt for showing up. Such a dumb thing to do! And now she had to face the two so-called 'couple' tomorrow morning first thing. No doubt Draco did tell everyone at the party, or Lucius. She definitely figured Lucius would do such a horrible thing.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and meowed at his owner for a belly rub. Hermione sat up and tickled his belly smiling at her old cat. Crookshanks peered up at her contently causing Hermione to sigh.

"You may be a content cat with the life we have," whispered Hermione, "But I want someone in my life. Not Ron, no he is in the past. I need to find Mr Right soon."

Hermione stood up from her bed and headed out to the lounge room for a night of television with House, an Australian show called McLeod's Daughters and Law and Order SVU.

**O**

Hermione smiled at Luna as she entered her office, she was running a few minutes late, meaning already waiting in her office was… just Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed as she shut the door with dread. Already placed on her desk was his form Hermione had asked him to fill out. Draco looked up at her, the smirk on his face as always. Hermione merely glared at him and sat down in her chair. She grabbed the form and read it to herself.

Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini and his groomsmen were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy's Matron of Honour was Millicent who married some guy from France, and her bridesmaids were her sister Patricia and cousin Magniece… that was an odd name. After signing her signature on the bottom of the page to say everything was decided and agreed with.

"Okay," sighed Hermione not looking at Draco as she slipped the form in the Parkinson/Malfoy file, "So the date is decided, so are the groomsmen and bridesmaid. What I need to know is… where is Pansy?"

Draco groaned, muttering, "I knew you'd ask that… she isn't feeling well today. So I came alone."

Hermione nodded, not sure whether to believe him or not, she grabbed, yet another form from one of her desk draws and smoothed it out on the table, "Right, well now you need to decide whether the wedding will be muggle or based, or the ordinary magical world one."

"Well, which do you think my family would prefer Granger?" drawled Draco lazily with a roll of his eyes at her stupid question.

"Magical, of course. Sorry for asking," muttered Hermione circling the choice of wedding, "Then I need you to find a place for your wedding, a preferred priest and the colours you and Pansy prefer."

"The wedding will be held at the Malfoy Manor. Our priest will be the well known Reverend Williams as for the colours the girls will be wearing silver fitted robes preferably and the guys black robes with silver edging."

Hermione nodded as she wrote it down, although dreading the thought of spending time at the Malfoy Manor after her first humiliating visit. She placed her quill on her desk and stood up, earning a questioning look from Draco.

"I'll be back in a moment," Hermione exited the room and walked out behind Luna's desk and pulled open a filing cabinet, "One caterer list, list of flower shops… what else?"

"Lighting," answered Luna while writing in an appointment for one of Merle's new clients.

"Thanks… lighting people, music… and tailors."

With the pages of people for Draco and Pansy to choose from Hermione walked back into her office, handing Draco the lists before sitting down.

"What's this junk?" asked Draco rather rudely, looking from the lists to Hermione.

"Well if you want your wedding to be one of the best social events of the year," snapped Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "Than I suggest your and your _darling_ sick fiancée choose caterer's, where you want your flowers from, who will do all the lighting and music and things like that."

"Who knew there was so much crap to do for a bloody wedding? Merlin, Pansy can do all this since she's so into getting married."

Hermione remained silent scanning her list of things to talk about, "Okay, well you also need to decide whether you will do your own personal vowels to each other or not. Umm… tell your father and Pansy's they need to write speeches for the reception. If they have trouble they can come speak to me about it. But other then that we are done for today. Book an appointment with Luna for a day in three weeks. Please ensure you have chosen everything by then."

Just as Draco was about to reply an owl flew in the open window dumping a letter in front of Hermione before leaving.

Hermione knew what it was and so did Draco, a howler. Hermione bit her lower lip knowing she had to open it before Draco left. Slowly she picked it up and opened it, before a dreaded voice echoed through out the room, making Hermione grateful for soundproof walls.

_" HERMIONE HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I CAME TO YOU BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS, AND THEN YOU TELL HARRY YOU ARE OVER ME? YOUR NOT! I KNOW YOU AREN'T! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I APOLOGISE TO YOU, TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, HOW FOOLISH I WAS? ITS ONE THING TO SNOG MALFOY, ITS ANOTHER TO DENY YOUR LOVE FOR ME! LOOK… ALL I WANT IS ANOTHER CHANCE… PLEASE… MAYBE WE SHOULD START OVER AGAIN… AS FRIENDS… IF YOU WANT TO MEET ME AND HARRY AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON TONIGHT AT 7PM."_

The echoing sound of Ron's voice died down to nothing. Silently Hermione and Draco watched as the letter tore itself up. Hermione's hands gripped the tabletop tightly; to the point her knuckled were white. Draco stood up and gave a little cough, startling Hermione.

"Weasel doesn't know when to back off eh?"

"That's really none of your business Malfoy," replied Hermione standing up as well even though she knew he had a point, "You have a marriage to organise and work on."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as his hand dropped from the door handle he was about to turn, "What do you mean by work on, Granger? You know nothing about Pansy and I!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I know from your small comments that you don't love Pansy, that you don't really want to marry her… what is you said? Oh yes, you are only marrying her so you're not lonely for the rest of your life. But you know what Malfoy? You will be lonely because she won't own your heart, she'll only fulfil your sexual and social needs. Nothing else."

"Well you obviously aren't so smart in the love department either Granger," snapped back Draco, "I know you will give the bloody Weasel another go. You never loved him to start with did you?"

"Don't go there!"

"It's the truth, you know it is. You are going to go back to him for the same reason I'm marrying Pansy – so you will have someone to grow old with and as you say, fulfil your sexual and social needs."

"I think you should leave Malfoy," said Hermione quietly looking him dead in the eye, "I will see you in three weeks, please bring Pansy with you."

"Enjoy tonight with the Weasel – and the rest of your life."

"Same for you and Pansy."

Draco grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open, slamming it behind him, causing Hermione to wince.

**O**

"Mum!" cried Hermione running over to her mother and hugging her tightly.

Both the Granger women swapped identical smiles before entering the restaurant and being directed to a spare table. After sitting down and ordering their lunch and coffees, they both smiled again.

"Wow, I like your hair," commented Hermione on her mother's new hair cut which caused her hair to curl slightly showing the shape of her face in a complimenting manner.

"Thanks, sweetie. So what has been happening in your life?"

Hermione sighed and began telling her everything from Harry and Ginny's wedding planning, to Ron and the drama there, Draco's entrance into her life, the engagement party, to today's argument and Draco accusing her of going to be taking Ron back.

Her mother nodded then frowned, peering at Hermione curiously, "Were you planning on taking Ron back?"

Hermione hesitated before answering truthfully, "I was in all honesty considering too… Malfoy seems to read my thoughts."

"Hermione you are 22 not 32. You have years before you need to find some man to make you happy; don't do what this Dragon man is doing by marrying some women he doesn't love. But in the end it is your choice and your life. No one can make your choices for you, but please choose wisely."

Hermione smiled a little as she nodded.

**O**

He glanced at his watch before grabbing his black cloak from the closet in the large hallway. Behind him he heard a cough, causing him to spin around. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as step by step she moved closer to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked coolly.

"Out," he replied simply throwing his cloak on.

"Where?"

"A pub."

She sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance, "Draco what about the family dinner?"

"Pansy we have a bloody family dinner every night."

"But my grandparents are coming over to meet you!"

"Send them my apologises. I'm enjoying my freedom while I have the chance."

With that he left with a crack unaware his mother heard every word. She shook her head with a sigh, wondering whether this marriage was a complete mistake.

**O**

"I'm glad you came."

Hermione smiled and walked past Ron towards where Harry sat waiting for her. He grinned at her and pointed to her seat between her and Ron. Reluctantly she sat down, while Ron slid onto his seat and smiled at her.

"So what has been happening Hermione?" asked Ron civilly, as though her asked her this question everyday.

"Work."

"I'll go get us some Butterbeer, like the old days," muttered Harry before heading off to the bar, nearly colliding with someone in a black cloak.

"Hermione can we please start over?" pleaded Ron grabbing one of her hands, "This is all I ask of you. Another chance."

"You ask me one thing Ron, but with it I have to forgive you," replied Hermione, not removing her hand from his.

"I know… but I swear on my life that I will make it up to you. I will love you, cherish you and never take you for granted like I did before."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her bare wedding finger. What was she to do?

**O**

Draco sipped on his drink watching as the Weasel stroked her hand lovingly, a longing, pleading look on his face. Hermione on the other hand looked to be having an inner battle as to what choice she should make. Would she forgive the Weasel and fall into a relationship where on one side no feelings were returned? Or would she wait for that single someone who could make her feel things both emotionally and physically no one else could?

'Than again,' thought Draco, 'why the hell do I care what Granger chooses?'

He took a long sip of his drink, nearly chocking on it as the one he thought of drew the Weasel in for a long kiss, pulling away smiling. But Draco knew. Her smile said one thing; her eyes on the other hand said another.

'And,' Draco noted looking at Harry whose face held a disappointed look, 'Potter knows it too.'

**O**

Hermione hugged Ron bye as she exited the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as the door shut behind her, she let out a deep sigh. She'd taken him back, forgiven him after months to staying strong and saying no. She knew it was the right thing to do… but deep down she knew her emotions were saying something completely different. But what did that matter? He loved her and she could learn to love him back, couldn't she?

"You took him back," drawled a voice into the night air behind her, "He pressured you to the point that you gave in."

Hermione spun around and watched a black-cloaked figure step out into the deserted muggle street. Her face changed to a cold look of annoyance as he lowered his hood revealing the blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You were spying on me?" snapped Hermione placing her hands on her hips.

"I won't deny it. I came to see whether you would do what I knew you would do… why did you do it?" replied Draco shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione's mouth opened to say something, but closed. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to apperate away home, but on the other hand she didn't want to. She wanted to stay and listen to what he had to say, which she found confusing and annoying all at once.

"Lost for words Granger? That's a first for you. I bet you did for the reason I stated earlier. You don't want to grow old alone. Oh and you are scared no one will want you, so you are taking the first person who will."

Hermione let out an annoyed scream, "I love Ron."

"Oh come on Granger, if you bloody loved him you would've taken him back the moment he wanted you back! Actually if you loved him, you would've actually full on fought to keep him before the break up. The reason he hurt you so much is because he made your fears more scary- you were scared he didn't want you for the rest of your life. You were scared you would grow old alone. You have only ever loved the Weasel as a brother and you always will."

"You, Draco Malfoy really are an arse and annoying!"

"I'm only annoying and an arse because you know I am speaking the truth."

"Then, seeing as you are in the mood for speaking the truth, why is my love life so interesting to you?"

Draco fell silent, lost for words.

"Lost for words Malfoy? The tables are turning tonight aren't they?" smirked Hermione, "So how about I state some truthful facts? Let me go over the things from today's argument. You are only marrying Pansy because you don't want to grow old alone, so you will have someone to fulfil your sexual needs. But I have just thought of another one – pleasing your father. You are also marrying little miss pug nose to please daddy dearest, right? She comes from a powerful pureblood family with lots of galleons in twenty vaults; you're a pureblood whose family is loaded with cash, what a perfect match! Now if you will excuse me I am going to go home and relax!"

Hermione spun around to walk away when Draco grabbed the hem of her shirt turning her back around. His face was full of annoyance, as was hers.

"It seems we both are making mistakes in the love department Granger," hissed Draco, "We both have reasons too, wouldn't you agree?"

"What, Malfoy, is the whole point in this?" hissed back Hermione pulling his hand off her shirt before looking him dead in the eye.

"Do you agree, Granger?"

"Yes, now can I leave?"

Before Draco said another word, he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Hermione was startled before shock washed over her. With all her strength she pushed him away from her, stating, "Malfoy I am not drunk or stupid enough to kiss you- again."

Glaring at him in the eye, Hermione apperated away, leaving a very stunned and confused Draco behind.

**O**

Draco woke the next morning without a headache, confirming his own suspicions. He'd kissed Hermione Granger without the influence of alcohol. Angrily he sat up and threw his pillow at the wall, knocking a picture to the ground of his graduation day at Hogwarts. He stood up from his bed and grabbed his shirt from his desk chair and threw it on before leaving the confines of his bedroom.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do!" he muttered running down a flight of stairs, ignoring Pansy who passed him going up the stairs, "Why the hell did I do that?"

The vivid image of her angry, blazing, seductive brown eyes, framed by her dark curling hair, as well as her lips pressed firmly together with anger, entered his mind unbiddingly. He hissed in anger as he entered the dining hall and took his normal seat beside his mother who looked at him suspiciously.

"Where, Draco, were you last night, till 2am?" snapped his mother, "Senior Mark Parkinson and his wife, in other words Pansy's grandparents were disappointed by you not being here."

"Mother, I am 22 years old. I think I can have a night out alone."

"You could have gone after the dinner!"

"Mum!" yelled Draco standing up, "I am only entering this marriage to please everyone, alright? BACK OFF!"

Draco threw his fork onto the table and stormed out of the dining hall, followed by his mother. He entered the library and slammed the door behind him, only to have it opened and shut behind, locked with Narcissa's personal door lock.

"What do you mean by pleasing everyone, Draco?" asked Narcissa coolly.

"Nothing," snapped Draco pacing across a 200-year-old mat, "I lost my cool."

"No you did not! Twice you have made negative comments about this marriage! What is going on Draco? I demand an answer, NOW!"

Draco sighed. He hated it when his mother did the whole demanding an answer thing. She knew how to twist the truth out of him.

"I have reasons for entering this marriage Mum and it isn't because I love Pansy. She annoys the hell out of me, even though she is my best friend."

"What are the reasons?"

"You know… Hermione Granger?"

"The wedding planner?"

Draco nodded, regretting everything he was saying.

"Are you having an affair with her?" demanded his mother, glaring at him.

"No! She's got a boyfriend! Besides, she's a mudblood. Look, she saw all the flaws in my engagement to Pansy… I don't love Pansy… I'm marrying her for many reasons… the list of them are: so I don't grow old alone, so I have someone to fulfil… my err… needs and to please father."

"Please your father? Draco what do you mean by that?"

"He married you both because he loves you and you're a pureblood, had you been muggleborn mother and he loved you, he wouldn't have been able to marry you. I don't love Pansy but I am marrying her because she is pureblood and rich."

Narcissa sighed and sat down, "I knew this marriage was a mistake."

Draco knelt down in front of his mother and grabbed her hand, "I will marry her Mum. I will make father happy and continue the pureblood line."

Narcissa sighed, "Oh Draco…"

Draco stood up and walked to a nearby window, while Narcissa stood up gathering her composure, "I think I need to go visit someone."

Draco spun around, "Not Granger, Mum. She didn't brainwash me."

"But she made you think of these things."

"It's the truth!"

"I know. I still need to talk to her."

And with that, Narcissa was gone.

**A/N: Well then. What will Narcissa say to Hermione… that I have to work out yet… anyway thanks for the reviews everyone… and Vbspikergirl9, email me anytime!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Dangerously Obsessed

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. You people are too nice. Anyway, I am on holidays soon – this chapter will probably be up when I am on holidays – so yeah. Onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter, only the plot to this story and any characters I create.**

_Chapter Five: Dangerously Obsessed_

Hermione hurriedly threw on her jeans and black ¾ sleeve top. With a quick glance at her starring cat she slipped on her shoes and ran down the hallway. She was running late again for the second time that week and day in a row. Pushing the kitchen door open, she came to a sudden and surprised halt.

Sitting at her kitchen table, as if she owned the place, was Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione shut the door behind her and stepped into the kitchen more to avoid being hit in the back from her swinging door.

"May I ask, why you are in my house?" asked Hermione politely.

Narcissa stood up, "I got your address from the business card I have from your business. I need to speak to you about my son."

"Okay. Could we possibly do this later today? I'm running late for work and I have an appointment in twenty minutes."

"Then I have at least fifthteen minutes to explain everything," replied Narcissa coolly, "Perhaps we should sit down, in your living room?"

Hermione nodded, turned on her heel and pushed the door open for her and Narcissa to enter the lounge room. Both sat down prim and properly on a separate crème lounge each.

"Now, let me tell you what my son has confided in me this morning," started Narcissa, "He has said that he doesn't love dear Pansy. Also he said you made him realize I few things."

"Mrs Malfoy, why are you telling me all this?"

"Listen to me, do not interrupt… he said he is only marrying Pansy so he won't grow old alone and to please his _needs_, also to please his father. You made him realize this, you put doubts in his mind."

"Mrs Mal-"

"Mother I am not calling the wedding off and will you please leave the wedding planner alone."

Narcissa and Hermione spun around in their seats to see Draco standing by the hallway. Hermione stood up looking as though she was no longer in her own home.

"Look," snapped Hermione running a hand through her hair, "This is my home. I do not bring my work into my home. If you would like to speak with me more – book an appointment for later today. Now could you both be so kind as to leave? I have to get to work now."

"No," replied Narcissa standing up, "I want to know something, now."

"Mother, please, leave her be."

Narcissa turned to her son looking aggravated, "Why are you defending her? She is a mud- muggleborn witch!"

"I have to go now. When you two have done arguing in my home, please leave," cut in Hermione preparing to apperate, only to have Narcissa grab her arm.

"Not just yet. Are you sleeping with my son?" demanded Narcissa.

"No!" cried Hermione, glaring at Draco, "I'm the wedding planner, that is against what I am doing for him and Miss Parkinson."

"Very well, have you seen my son out of your office?"

"Hello!" cried Hermione pointing at Draco, "He's right here, in MY home!"

"Apart from now."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, we have run into each other – but both times nothing… sexual happened between us. The first time I was drunk, last night I-"

"Last night?" interrupted Narcissa, releasing Hermione and stalking over to her son who was glaring at Hermione, "You saw her last night? Why may I ask did you go see her last night?"

"I really have to go… perhaps we can continue this in my office now?"

Narcissa turned to Hermione, "Fine."

With a sigh of relief Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her work and was gone within a crack.

**O**

Hermione ran over to Luna, who looked at her startled, "When Harry and Ginny arrive please tell them I won't be long. I have two Malfoy's in my office arguing."

Luna frowned, "Why are they arguing in your office?"

"Narcissa Malfoy came to my home wanting to know if I was sleeping with her son, Malfoy turned up… argh, its too confusing! Can you please tell Harry and Ginny the message?"

"Sure."

Hermione smiled and ran into her office, opening and closing the door to be welcomed by a yelling Narcissa, "Thank Merlin for sound proof walls."

"- you left to go and see her! Why Draco did you do that?" cried Narcissa.

Hermione edged her way to her desk and pulled out Harry and Ginny's file Luna had put on her desk earlier. Draco glanced at her from where he sat and looked up at his fuming mother.

"I needed to see something," he replied.

"You mean you needed to see _her_," snapped Narcissa, pointing at Hermione angrily.

"No… I needed to see if I was right. Meaning I needed to see if she would take Weasley back for the reasons I am marrying Pansy."

This time Hermione looked up, mainly due to the fact the room was quiet with no one daring to speak. Narcissa sat down and shook her head before looking up at Draco with pity. Draco frowned, as did Hermione who placed her quill back in its holder.

"Stop this now, Draco. Don't let your obsession go on," whispered Narcissa.

"Obsession?" said Hermione and Draco in unison, neither glaring at each other like they normally would.

"Draco you are obsessed with Miss Granger! You are only interested in her love life because you are obsessed!"

"I am not obsessed!" denied Draco standing up, "She is the wedding planner and a person I knew from Hogwarts."

"Good morning my love!"

Hermione jumped up as Ron appeared behind Draco and Narcissa. In his hand he held a bunch of roses.

"Ron," greeted Hermione with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you flowers," he said slowly, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," snapped Draco glaring at him, "Apparently I am ob-"

"Oblivious to the fact he needs a new dress robe!" cut in Hermione hastily running around to Ron.

She took the roses from Ron kissing him on the lips, which earned a look of disgust from Draco who in return got a slap on the arm from his mother. Ron on the other hand smiled with joy.

"I should get to work," smiled Ron adoringly at Hermione, "Perhaps I can come over tonight?"

"Err, sure. Around seven," smiled Hermione kissing him again, "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Ron was gone with a crack missing Draco mimicking him, "Bye sweetheart, gosh Granger, are you sure he isn't gay?"

Hermione sighed and transfigured a broken quill into a black vase full of water. She placed the roses in them breathing in the sweet aroma, "Shut up Malfoy."

"Draco," said his mother, "You need to stop this obsession – do not deny it! If Lucius found out… Merlin knows what he would do."

Draco sighed and looked up at Hermione, who looked at him before looking at her roses. He stood up and walked to the window behind Hermione saying softly, "Why did I kiss you?"

This jerked Narcissa out of her depression mode, "YOU WHAT? Miss Granger you said nothing... naughty happened!"

Hermione smiled guiltily, "I don't class kissing as… naughty."

"Draco, why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know. It just happened okay? It was a mistake… I'm late for work." Without another word Draco was gone in a crack, leaving Hermione to handle the anger of Narcissa.

"I don't know how you are doing it, or whether you even know you are doing it," whispered Narcissa softly, "But you are to stop this… obsession he has with you, even if it means breaking up with that Weasley boy."

"Excuse me, Mrs Malfoy, I will not sabotage my… relationship with Ron to suit your sons obsession!" snapped Hermione, "Have a good day Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa sighed and left with a crack.

**O**

Harry and Ginny stepped into Hermione's office, welcomed by her stressed smile and the scent of roses. Hermione directed them to take their seats and Hermione sat down in hers with a deep sigh.

"So… have you finished everything I asked you both too?" asked Hermione.

"We have. The colours are going to be pale, so they don't clash with my hair," chuckled Ginny, earning a true smile from Hermione, "The colours are light blue for the bridesmaids and your dresses – Harry wants a muggle wedding and my father would be delighted if I had one. The groomsmen will have light blue ties as well. Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Perfectly fine." She jotted the chosen colour down, "Okay. So seeing as the dress colour is light blue, you need to define which colour light blue you wish to have. Sky blue, baby blue or pastel blue."

"Umm… pale pastel blue?" said Harry unsure.

"Beautiful," smiled Hermione, "Alright. So the dresses are that colour and so are the ties. Now have you found a place to have the wedding ceremony?"

"Yes. The church at Godric's Hollow. The priest married my parents there and well, you know I feel that if I have the wedding there… they will be with me on that day."

Hermione smiled, "I'll make the booking tonight," Hermione stood up, "I'll be right back."

She rushed out to the reception area and pulled open the filing cabinet, "Okay, caterer, flowers, lighting, music and tailor… is that all?"

Luna stood up as she returned a file into the filing cabinet besides the one Hermione was going through, "Yes."

"Wonderful. Thanks Luna."

With a smile Hermione headed back into her office. She handed the lists to Harry explaining what they were, "These are the lists of things you two need to decide on. Music, lighting, caterers, tailors and flowers. But make sure your flowers suit your choice of colour. The tailors on the list are a mix of muggle and magical. Once you decide on a tailor, either you two can go and visit them or I can organise a date where you and those involved in wedding can go visit them naturally with me seeing as I am involved in the wedding and the wedding planner."

"I prefer the last way," said Ginny with a nod from Harry.

"Alright. Now… what else… ah, yes, vowels. Will they be personal ones written by you both or traditional ones?"

"Personal."

Hermione wrote the note down and shut the file, "Okay so I won't have to see you both until… in three weeks. So book an appointment with Luna."

"Not so fast," cut in Ginny, "You got back with Ron."

Hermione groaned, "Not you too."

"Why Hermione?" demanded Harry, "You're leading him on."

"I'm not leading him on Harry. I will learn to love him again. I swear."

"Hermione, you can't force yourself to love someone who just isn't right for you. Don't throw your love away for Ron. He pushed you into this relationship and you know that."

"I thought you two would rejoice at me getting back with Ron. Not be against it."

"Look, we can tell you my Mum is over the moon, so is Ron. But everyone else can see through your façade," stated Ginny.

"Look I love you both like a brother and sister… but I know I can love Ron."

Harry sighed, "Fine… it's your choice."

The three stood up and Harry and Ginny left without another word.

**O**

Hermione washed her dinner plate and utensils, as well as the other pots and pans. After she completed her task she exited the kitchen to be greeted by Ron sitting in a relaxed position on the lounge. Hermione suddenly remembered that nights date and smiled, "I didn't hear you arrive."

"Sorry," smiled Ron, "Come sit down."

Hermione edged her way across the room and slid into the seat beside him. Her body was tense as his arm snaked around her waist drawing her closer to him.

'This is just like six months ago,' thought Hermione, 'Relax. You want to love him, so you need to relax.'

"You okay, babe?" asked Ron worriedly.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and smiled, "Just fine. It's just been a while… since I've been this close to you."

Ron gave a side like smile and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Hermione. Hermione tensed up against but relaxed into the kiss. Yes, she may be having difficulty relaxing with Ron, but it had been a long time since she had kissed let alone done… well that.

Ron's hands slid down her back, lifting her shirt up a little to allow his hands access to her bare back. Hermione, tensed again, pulling away from Ron, rather breathless. Ron sat back, frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry Ron… I just don't feel ready for that, yet," explained Hermione looking down at her hands.

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Hey, that's fine. Whenever you are ready again, so am I."

Hermione smiled, deep down she knew she would never be ready to go that far with Ron again but wasn't ready to admit that either.

**O**

Ginny sat down beside her husband to be who was holding a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. He sighed and turned to Ginny who grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Look at her smile Ginny," said Harry, "She never has loved him… and here she is forcing herself to just to make Ron happy, but in the meantime she is making herself unhappy."

"I know Harry."

"She's hurting Ron."

"I know Harry."

"Why is she doing this to Ron and to herself? That's what I don't get."

"Maybe… maybe someone needs to make her admit that she can't love Ron as someone to spend her life with."

Harry nodded and placed the photo on the table beside the lounge, "Perhaps we need to speak to your Mum?"

Ginny paled at the thought, "Harry she's… off with the faeries so to speak."

Harry sighed, "I know… but she can weasel stuff out of Ron and Hermione like no one else can."

If only they knew so could someone else they least suspected.

**O**

Draco weaved his way through the crowded Digion Alley. It was the weekend again, meaning the whole argument at Hermione's happened three days ago. He entered the coffee shop and ordered his normal drink and found table. Pansy was somewhere in the alley spending her money, which meant leaving him alone – that suited him just fine. But still he couldn't get over his mother's accusation- him sleeping with Hermione, shagging Hermione, kissing Hermione… wait that he had done.

The waiter brought his coffee over and scurried away to let him drink in peace. Only that wasn't going to happen.

"… but I am really stressed out about this wedding, Hermione… she keeps changing her mind!"

"… don't let her walk over you… calm yourself, crying isn't going to help you… lets go get a coffee."

Draco turned around to catch the eyes the one he'd kissed. She looked away and smiled at the blonde girl beside her.

"Two coffees. One with one sugar and the other with two. Milk in both thanks," ordered Hermione before finding a table with the blonde girl.

Draco stood; suddenly he was in the mood to talk. He walked over to where Hermione sat and invited himself into the spare seat beside her.

Hermione turned to him frowning, "Can I help you?"

"What? Can't a _friend_ come and chat with a _friend_?"

Hermione sighed, "I wou-"

"Um, Hermione I might go. I'm not feeling that well," interrupted the blonde who was Merle.

Hermione looked at Merle and saw she was indeed pale, "Okay… would you like me to come around later?"

"If you want."

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Merle who stopped by the counter to inform them only one coffee with the one sugar was needed. Draco chuckled and turned to Hermione smirking. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes and pulled that days _Daily Prophet _out of her handbag. She turned to the second page and began reading an article on cauldron size restrictions written by Ginny.

"So Granger. How is dear Weasel going?" asked Draco as though he was truly interested.

"Why are you so interested?" replied Hermione as she turned the page.

"Just curious."

"Here is your coffee Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled at the waiter who was looking curiously between Hermione and Draco. Draco glared at the waiter who then hurried away.

"So you are just curious?" said Hermione looking up at him, "Well did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yes I have been told that."

"And have you also been informed that, "said Hermione as she stood up collecting her handbag, paper and coffee, "Obsession can be dangerous?"

Draco stood up, stony faced as Hermione smirked at him, "Granger I am not obsessed with you or your bloody sex life."

"No one ever mentioned a sex life, Malfoy. Only the fact that you seem to want to know every aspect of my non physical relationship with Ron."

Hermione turned and walked out of the coffee shop, followed by a fuming Draco. Once outside she spun around glaring at him, "Listen to me now. My personal life is none of your business in any way. Who I date, shag, do ANYTHING with has nothing to do with you, Malfoy. Stay out of my business, you hear me?"

"Let me tell you something in return Granger. If you were happy with Weasley would you be this defensive about it?"

Hermione said nothing, she glared at him and turned away, walking down the alley leaving behind a very satisfied Draco… making him realize something himself.

**O**

He rushed into his mothers reading room, slamming the door behind him, then locking it with his own personal locking charm – every Malfoy created one so no one could walk in on them during any personal or private moments.

Narcissa looked up at her son surprised as he sat down in front of her, holding his head in his hands muttering to himself.

"Draco, whatever is the matter?" asked Narcissa placing the book she was reading on the table beside her 300-year-old chair.

"You're right… completely right," he replied.

"About what?"

Draco looked up at his mother in desperation, "I am obsessed. Too obsessed."

"Oh… Miss Granger… when did you see her?"

"Just minutes ago at the coffee shop beside Madam Malkin's… I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and she was there… I had to talk to her, find out more about the Weasel… it's wrong, I know it is. But I can't stop myself. How, Mum, how can I stop this?"

Narcissa stood up and walked to the nearby window picking a flower out of the large vase beside the wall length window, "Every one deals with obsession differently. You need to find a way to cope with your obsession with Miss Granger," Narcissa turned to Draco, "She is very pretty, Draco. But she is Muggleborn. Do not let you're your obsession turn into unwanted feelings. Things will get messy. Especially when you need to be focusing on yours and Pansy's relationship."

"I have tried working on that Mum. But she is just so bloody annoying!"

"Look past her annoyance. Find something you both connect over."

"I'll try. But I am not promising anything."

With that Draco turned and strode out the room, after unlocking the door.

**O**

"Harry, Ginny! How are you both?" greeted a cheerful Molly as her daughter and soon to be son-in-law appeared in her kitchen, "You just missed Fleur and Bill! They went out for a bit while Jonathon is asleep."

"Hey Mum," smiled Ginny hugging her mother before taking a seat at the long table.

"Hello Molly," replied Harry sitting beside Ginny, "Actually we came here to talk to you about Ron and Hermione."

"Oh isn't it wonderful that they are back together!" cried Molly clapping her hands together.

"Perhaps for those who were wanting it, like you and Ron. But not for Hermione… or Ron."

Molly frowned, "What is this about?"

Ginny sighed, "Hermione doesn't love Ron. She never has… only as a brother."

"But during school-"

"She thought her feelings were something they weren't I guess."

"What we are trying to say Molly," said Harry calmly, "Is Hermione is in this relationship with Ron for a few reasons that we can think of… there may be others we can't think of… one is Ron pressured her back into the relationship and another is maybe she feels he is the only man who will love her. She is forcing herself to try and love him Molly and as she is doing it she's hurting Ron and herself."

Molly nodded understandingly.

"We came to Mum because we think you can find out more things we can't. You know how to make them talk to you about everything," added Ginny holding her mother's hand, "I know you love seeing Ron happy and him and Hermione together. But in the long run both are going to be hurt."

"I'll see what I can find out. Thank you both for telling me this," smiled Molly, "It's just a pity for them both. They both deserve to be happy. Not just one person."

**A/N: Some of you have been saying I am making Ron look bad. I don't mean to… I guess it is just how it comes across. Sorry for that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**NOTE TO ALL: CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A SMALL SNIPPET FROM CHAPTER SIX!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Engagement

**A/N: Okay, thanks again for the reviews! You all rock! Anyway its holidays time… so onto the chapter I say!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, only those I create plus the plot.**

_Chapter Six: Engagement_

_Hermione_,

_It has been a while since I have had a good chat with you. How about you come over tonight for tea and scones? It will only be me and Fleur. The men are taking Jonathon to a Quidditch Match, his first one! He is very excited! _

_Anyway dear, I do hope you can find time to come around at 7pm._

_Love Molly._

Hermione folded the letter up and looked at her cat. It was later in the day, after her horrible encounter with Draco. She leaned back on her lounge crossing her legs in front of her. She had missed her long chats with Molly, where they would sit at the kitchen table chatting about anything and everything.

Hermione could confide in Molly about things she could tell no one else. Hermione glanced at her watch. It would be a few hours until she would have to leave.

"So Shanks," sighed Hermione, "What do you want to do?"

Crookshanks meowed and closed his eyes, as though ignoring her. Hermione chuckled and stood up walking into her kitchen. It was 5pm and Hermione needed to check if her mince was defrosted properly, which it was.

"What can I do?" sighed Hermione leaning on the bench.

Then came the knock at the door. Hermione stood up right and walked to her front door. She pulled it open and was welcomed by a depressed Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned annoyed out loud.

"Don't you ever leave me alone?" she snapped.

"I need your help!" he snapped back.

"You need to visit a Doctor about your problems, not me."

Draco merely glared at her, "Look Granger can I please come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione stepped back and let him in, checking her wand was in her jeans pocket. She shut the door behind him as he sat down in the lounge her and Ron shared the night before, talking… after that awkward moment. Hermione walked over to the lounge beside the one Draco was on. She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to tell her what was so 'important'.

"I am obsessed," he began, "With you."

Hermione frowned, before looking rather stunned as what he meant hit her, "Okay…"

"I need to stop it, but I don't know how… I don't have any feelings for you; I think it's just physical."

"Your obsessed with my body?" cried Hermione, standing up.

"Look Granger, it's not as if I want to be!"

"Then why are you? Damn it Malfoy, you are getting married! You are my client! You being obsessed with me is making things complicated!"

"I don't know why!"

"Than maybe it would be best for you and Pansy to find another wedding planner. I am only causing more hassles between you and Pansy, which you don't need. And personally you are making things between Ron and me hard."

"I can't change wedding planners. If I could do you think I would be here right now?"

"Maybe you are here because you need to see me, seeing as you are obsessed."

"That is not why I came. I need to get over this weird obsession… I mean you're a muggleborn, which makes it wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well this is how you can get over me. When you see out of my office, don't speak to me. Once you are married you won't have to see me. There is your answer."

"Argh Granger, it's not that simple! I see you when I close my eyes… I kissed you and I wasn't drunk!"

"Look Malfoy this isn't my dilemma. I think you should leave; it's after office hours and also the weekend. My office hours are 8am-7pm Monday to Friday. Weekends on special circumstances."

"Do you class this as a special circumstance?" he asked pointedly.

Hermione knew it was, but it was DRACO MALFOY, not some random guy, but then again she had never encounterd this problem before. Draco nodded, knowing she knew it was. He stood up as well, both still in silence not knowing what to say.

"I guess I should go," said Draco in a quiet tone, one he'd never used around Hermione before.

"Yeah, you should," nodded Hermione in agreement feeling rather awkward.

He turned and walked to the door, feeling like walking instead of apperating. As he touched the door handle he turned around to look at Hermione, "Umm… look I've never been at a loss for words, but I know we have had a past with school. Things between us should just remain the same right?"

"It's natural that they should and probably will."

Draco nodded, "I should go find Pansy."

Hermione just nodded as he walked out her front door, shutting it behind him softly.

**O**

Draco wandered down the main street in Albus. The little wizarding suburb hadn't been around long but already more houses were being built. Perhaps he and Pansy could get one built for them, that way he could see Hermione whenever he wanted… no… wait.

'I need to stop this,' he thought turning around to look at her little apartment with pink, yellow, orange, purple and red flowers in the front yard along with the soft green grass.

He sighed and sat down on a nearby park bench and closed his eyes. Instantly her face from moments ago filled his mind. Her confused face framed by loose strands of hair that fell out of her loose pony tail. Her slim fitting jeans and white loose shirt. He was obsessed… he didn't know why but he was. Even her smile made his heart race, not that he saw it often. Well only once, but that was a fake one. Her real one…

'Argh! Stop this now,' he demanded himself.

He had Pansy… he had to stop this for her. Hermione was only an obsession right? Nothing more. He stood up taking a deep calming breath. With out another glance at her house, he was gone.

**O**

Hermione shut the curtain after seeing him apperate. She sat down on the lounge he just vacated faintly scented with his spicy smell, mingled with Ron's more… unspicy one.

"That was weird Crookshanks," said Hermione to her still sleeping cat, "Why did he have to tell me that? Was there any point to it?"

Crookshanks just slept on as if Hermione had never spoken to him. She looked at her watch again and saw it was time to get dinner going and eaten if she wanted to get to Molly's by seven. With a flick of her wand soon her stereo had Ashlee Simpson's Autobiography playing.

**O**

"Hey Pansy," said Draco softly entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind him, "What are you reading?"

Pansy looked up at her fiancée surprised to see him in her room, and even talking to her. He had been avoiding her for the past few days… week and a bit even. She lowered the book and answered him normally, "The Wild Romance, it's by some writer… she went to Hogwarts and was in Slytherin a few years ago."

Draco nodded and sat on the bed beside her, "Sounds… wild."

Pansy smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Draco have you been okay lately? You've been… snappy towards me. You're my best friend and I worry about you."

Draco grabbed one of Pansy's hands and ran his thumb over her engagement ring, "I've been stressed. I'm sorry to worry you," he lied before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. His hand trailed up her arm and down her slender back. Pansy groaned with pleasure before taking control…

**O**

"Hey Molly, Fleur!" grinned Hermione entering the kitchen at exactly seven.

Fleur walked over to Hermione and hugged her, "It 'as been a long time zince I 'ave zeen you!"

"I know. How is Jonathon?"

"He iz good. Hiz father adores 'im."

Hermione smiled and sat down across from Molly and Fleur who brought over a tray of tea with a pile of scones. Molly summoned over a jar of jam and a bowl full of whipped cream.

"It has been a while since we have done this," commented Molly smiling at Hermione warmly, "Not since you and Ron were last together."

"True," nodded Hermione, "And now Fleur can join on the tradition. Maybe Ginny when she has the baby."

Fleur nodded enthusiastically, "And zen you and Ron can 'ave a child and ve can talk about our children!"

Hermione's smile faded a little before she nodded. She glanced at Molly who was pretending to be interested in the jar of jam. Fleur frowned at Hermione, who was now busily layering on the whipped cream to her scone.

"What iz it 'Ermione? Do you not vant children with Ronald?"

"Oh yeah. One day I guess."

"Hermione is their something you wish to tell us?" asked Molly calmly lowering the jar of jam so Fleur could get some for her scone.

Hermione shook her head and bit into her scone.

"About you and Ron?"

"Harry and Ginny spoke to you didn't they?" sighed Hermione.

Molly nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Ron and I are fine. I do… love him. Things are just a bit odd."

"If you love 'im like you claim to zen nothing should be odd," replied Fleur, "Bill and I come from different life styles. But ve vound love and nothing vas odd for us."

"You are very lucky Fleur."

"Hermione do you truthfully love Ron?" asked Molly.

Hermione sighed again and looked at her half eaten scone. She then took a sip of her tea Fleur was pouring, "I do love him."

"More then a brother?"

Hermione hesitated before giving a firm answer she knew wasn't the truth, "I do love him more then a brother."

Fleur looked at Molly, "She 'esitated."

Molly nodded before looking Hermione in the eye, "He is planning on asking you to marry him. Is their anyone else in your life?"

Hermione went quiet when an image floated into her mind. She shook her head frowning, "No one Molly. I do not cheat on people."

"I know. But no one you have a crush on?"

Again that image entered her mind, "No one at all. Just Ron… just Ron."

Molly nodded, "Well… Hermione just listen to this. No one can make themselves love someone who deep down they know isn't right for them. Everyone has someone who they connect with, whether it is in different ways, sometimes it is someone who you never saw yourself loving, but you just do."

"Zometimes," added Fleur, "You can not explain love. It iz juzt zere."

Hermione nodded then said, "Can we change subject? I've been over this one too many times."

**O**

Draco rolled of Pansy panting. Pansy snuggled up beside him pulling the quilt folded at the end of the bed over them both. She then softly trailed kisses on his shoulder to his neck, smiling her pug nosed smile. Draco tried to smile but couldn't. Yes he had enjoyed that experience, but not as much as he used to do so. However, he smiled at Pansy and gently pushed her off him so he could sit up.

"I think I might be falling for you Draco, "said Pansy softly.

Draco whirled around to face her as he pulled on his undergarments, "What?"

"I said I think I might be falling for you… as in falling in love."

"I… I thought…"

"You thought I was already in love with you?" chuckled Pansy sitting up, "I never did love you Draco. But I am falling for you now."

"If you never loved me Pansy then why did you agree to this marriage?"

"Pressure does a lot dear Draco."

"And you're acting… normal."

Pansy smiled, "I only acted like a love sick puppy to make you notice me."

Draco nodded, "Right… well I am going to go. See you at dinner I suppose."

**O**

It was Monday morning again. Hermione entered into the reception office looking rather cheery. After a horrible Saturday night with Molly and Fleur Hermione had made her Sunday an enjoyable one, keeping her mind of _him_ one and _him _two. During her Sunday she had gone shopping for much needed groceries. Only she did her grocery shopping in the muggle world preferring muggle cooking to magical cooking, as her mother told her once, "Home cooked meals are made with heart and time, while fast-food or magical food in your case, aren't." Hermione agreed with her mother and couldn't wait for the day where she would be preparing meals for her own children.

"Good morning Luna!" greeted Hermione collecting her file for that mornings appointment, "How have you been?"

"Wonderful. Ron's waiting for you. I think he wants to ask you something."

Hermione paled, all her cheeriness gone within a flash, "Oh… do you know what?"

"Well he has more flowers for you and looks nervous."

Hermione nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat, "Ah… right then."

"And I have a message from Miss Pansy Parkinson. She would like you too meet her and her fiancée for lunch today. At Café De Magick at 1pm."

Hermione nodded, "Brilliant."

With a deep breath and a worried look from Luna Hermione strode into her office greeting Ron with a bright happy smile.

"Hey Ron. What brings you here?" asked Hermione placing the file on her desk and running a hand over her skirt.

"I have flowers for you," replied Ron handing her a bouquet of Kaufmaniana Tulips and Pistil Red Lilies.

Hermione smiled at him and took the flowers, loving how the soft pink blended with the red of the lilies.

"I also have something else," said Ron slowly.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as Ron knelt down to one knee pulling a black velvet case from his back pocket. He opened it slowly revealing the silver band with a five small blue diamonds across the top. Hermione blinked twice as she looked at the ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" asked Ron smiling.

Hermione stared at him in shock, letting it all sink in. Yes she knew he was going to ask her… but not so soon.

"I…I," here she was stuck in another dilemma. What should she say? 'You want to love him remember? You don't want to hurt him.' Hermione looked at Ron's smiling face. How could she hurt him? Then _his _face entered her mind… what did _he_ have to do with her decision? Nothing at all, "Yes Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will marry you."

Laughing out in joy, Ron stood up sweeping Hermione into his arms and spun her around in a circle, kissing her lovingly on the lips. Hermione smiled as he put her on the ground and slipped the ring onto her correct finger.

"I love you Hermione," whispered Ron.

"I…I love you too Ron."

"I should get to work," said Ron pulling away, "But before I go we should have dinner with my parents tonight at the Burrow to tell them the news."

Hermione nodded.

"Come at six okay?"

Hermione nodded again and after a quick kiss goodbye, Ron was gone. Hermione walked slowly to her desk and placed the beautiful flowers on it before stepping around to the window. She looked down at her finger, which declared her intention to marry Ron. She did love him… but now she knew she didn't love him more than a brother, yet here she was, engaged to him all because she didn't want to hurt him or be lonely all her life.

Her brown eyes caught sight of blonde hair amongst the crowd. She knew instantly who it was as she watched him kiss the woman holding his hand. Both smiled at each other causing Hermione to turn away in disgust.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Hermione sitting down in her desk site, "I'm becoming obsessed… no, no, no! This cannot happen!"

Sudden tears of self anger, regret and stress over came her as she broke down sobbing into her hands, praying for a chance to turn back time.

**O**

"What about this?" asked Draco pointing to a pure black owl, "Seeing as we are getting married I think we should start our sharing with an owl… what do you think?"

Pansy smiled and stroked its black feathers, "He's beautiful."

"You wait here while I go and see how much… although money is no objection."

Pansy smiled and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek before he entered the shop. He was trying, he knew it to try and love Pansy. But it wasn't happening for him like it was for her. Yes they were getting along a lot better, but no one can force themselves to love another, this he knew.

"Good morning, "said Draco to the shop keeper a elderly man with greying hair and brown eyes, "How much for that black owl outside?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I forgot to remove it," apologised the shop keeper pulling out his wand and summoning the bird and cage to come inside the shop, "I have to send it to its new owner. Very special gift to the Wedding Planner woman… ahh Hermione Granger, yes that's the name. You see she is engaged to one of the Weasley's and this is his gift to her."

"Oh… really?" nodded Draco hit hard by the news.

The shopkeeper nodded, "You know her?"

"She is my wedding planner."

The shopkeeper nodded and peered past Draco. Draco turned around to see what he was looking at and his eyes widened at the sight; Pansy was flirting with none other than Blaise Zabini.

Draco excused himself and walked out of the shop in time to hear Blaise's words.

"…loved you and you left me," he said.

Pansy still hadn't noticed Draco and shook her head looking at the ground, "I love you Blaise but I can't be with you. I have to marry Draco… for my family."

"Damn your family and his Pansy! Love is all that matters! Not money and blood lines!"

"Pansy, I think we should go and talk," spoke up Draco calmly nodding to Blaise, who glared at him before storming off into the crowd.

Pansy looked at Draco guiltily and nodded before he led her off to the café he'd seen Hermione at a few days before hand. Once he ordered two cappuccinos they both sat a table and Pansy looked down at the table.

"Could you please explain to me what that was with Blaise at the owl shop?" asked Draco.

"B-before we were engaged… I was with him… we were… well we are in love Draco! Yes I am falling for you but the emotions I feel for you are nothing to what I feel with Blaise! Three years… three wonderful years… ruined because of what my damn parents want!"

Draco sighed, "I understand… you know I don't love you Pansy but if you want to be with Blaise then so be it. I understand. I am not going to force you to marry me."

"Draco our fam-"

"All our families care about is blood and money! Not about what we feel. Go be with Blaise. You love him. Not me."

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled the 150-year-old Malfoy engagement ring off her finger, "You are my bestfriend Pansy and I will be your bestfriend always."

Pansy stood up and grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him up. She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his robe and mumbling words like, "You're the best" and "Thankyou so much."

Draco gently pried her off him and smiled at her, "Go to Blaise. I'll inform Granger of the wedding cancellation."

Pansy smiled and hugged Draco once more before running out of the café. Draco sat back down and sighed, running a hand through his hair. The hardest part was yet to come – telling his parents.

**A/N: Well so… Draco and Pansy aren't getting married and Hermione is engaged to Ron… what is going to happen next? Stick around to find out! Again there is a snippet of chapter seven on my profile if you wish to take a look. **

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Connection

**A/N: So its chapter seven now… wow… that's a lot in such a short period of time. I must really like writing this story. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Oh and I think I will add a side note. My bestie, Amy – you know I portrayed her as a character in my trilogy stories: Nothing Is How It Seems, Because You Live and A New Day Has Come – anyway she has two awesome stories up called, "Only One" and "The Aftermath". Check them out if ya want!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own those I create and the plot line.**

_Chapter Seven: Connection_

Hermione sighed and folded the folder close as her clients walked out chatting happily about there wedding which was two weeks away. Already Hermione was stressing about it, seeing as they were spending well over 200,000 galleons on it. Luna knocked on her office door with a letter and her next clients' folder.

"Hermione are you okay? You look pale," commented Luna, "I have a letter from the Australian Ministry of Magic… the businesses section and Draco Malfoy wishes to see you briefly. He says it concerns his wedding."

Hermione took the letter and folder in exchange for the folder she already had, "Ron asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Luna's eyes widened in happiness, but suddenly changed to concern as Hermione broke down in tears,

"Hermione you are getting married. You should be happy!"

"I know Luna, I know I should be… do you think there is any chance you could owl Harry to come here at midday? I have a hour break then don't I?"

"You do," nodded Luna, "I'll owl him straight away… ah what about Draco Malfoy?"

"Send him in I guess," mumbled Hermione pulling a tissue out of the box she had mainly for stressed out clients.

She blew her nose and wiped her face over glancing out the window to see heavy rain clouds heading in… good, it suited her mood just fine.

Luna left and moments later Draco walked in, glaring at her as he shut the door shut and sat down. Hermione looked at him, taking in his heavenly eyes and facial features.

"Argh I must be sick," muttered Hermione as she discarded the tissue into a bin under her desk.

"Morning Granger," greeted Draco civilly.

Hermione looked up at him and sighed, "I don't have your folder with me at the moment."

"Throw it away. You don't need it anymore."

Hermione frowned, "Have you changed wedding planning companies? Is this about your obsession?"

"Not at all… don't flatter yourself Granger. I wouldn't change companies to get over you."

Immediately Draco cursed himself – that came out wrong, while Hermione simply nodded – he didn't know she was getting an obsession with him, which suited her just fine.

"What I came here to say is, Pansy and I aren't getting married… she ah... loves someone else you see an-"

"Malfoy I don't need to know the story. You told me all I needed to know," replied Hermione quietly, "Your lucky."

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? I have to tell my parents yet… they are likely to blame you… well my mother will and you will cop the back lash and my father will think I love you – which I don't."

"You are lucky because you don't have to marry someone you don't love!" screamed Hermione standing up.

Draco frowned and looked at her finger too see the shiny silver ring, "So it's true then. You are getting married."

"Argh, I don't want to talk about it," muttered Hermione turning to the window folding her arms across the chest, "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Here I am literally telling you everything, you nearly told me your story with Pansy, yet we still argue and call each other by our surnames."

"It's called a connection Granger. We both connect, meaning we understand each other in ways others don't," replied Draco walking around to her, his eyes roaming her body he dreamt of every night.

Hermione turned to look at him in the eyes, "It's a physical thing, Malfoy. You know it, I know it."

"So little Miss Granger is obsessed too?"

Hermione looked away but tensed when his hand touched her shoulder and slid down her back. His breath tingled her neck as she involuntary closed her eyes at his touch.

"How long till your next client?" whispered Draco before softly kissing her neck.

"I can't!" cried Hermione pulling away and spinning around, "It's just a physical thing Dra- Malfoy! We'll get over it… plus… I'm engaged to Ron."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "For nearly two weeks… maybe more, I don't know, I have been obsessed with you Granger… the only way I can stop is too… well you know!"

Hermione looked away, "I think you should go before we both do something we will regret."

"It will happen Granger… you'll see."

With that, he was gone.

**O**

"Great well, everything is organized and I can't see any problems, so from three weeks today you will proudly become Mr and Mrs Boone," grinned Hermione opening the door for her clients.

"Thankyou Hermione," said Kylie before leaving with her soon to be husband.

Hermione sighed and handed Luna the folder as Harry walked over, dressed in his Aurour uniform. She smiled at him a little before he hugged her tightly and stepped into her office.

"Luna told me you accepted his proposal," said Harry taking a seat beside Hermione on the floor, leaning against the window, "Why Hermione, why did you when you don't want to marry him?"

"He's happy Harry. Ron… Ron has never had a lot of happiness. You know how he hated being poor while at school… how he was always just Harry's friend. I can't ruin his happiness… I just can't."

"Hermione in the long run you are going to hurt him more… you can't marry someone you don't love… just because Malfoy is!"

"This has nothing to do with bloody Draco Malfoy Harry… how did you find that out?"

"I… I over heard his mother talking at Flourish and Blotts the other day to some woman. She said you got it into his head that he didn't love Pansy… but then she is saying he really doesn't lover her but is still going to marry her."

"Well she will be in for a treat. Malfoy turned up here saying him and Pansy aren't getting married… and I am not marrying Ron because of him."

"Look you wanted me here for some reason. Why?"

"I needed someone to talk to Harry. You're my bestfriend… I know I don't love him Harry. But I said yes so I can't turn around and say no."

"You know Hermione… everyone knows you don't love him except for Ron himself. You are the one who is going to be hated because you have stopped Ron from finding someone who loves him back. Is that what you want? To be hated by everyone?"

"NO!" screamed Hermione, "But I can't tell him I don't love him! I can't! It will break his heart!"

"And it's something he will get over! What about you Hermione? Surely there is someone you like."

Hermione paled but said nothing.

"So there is."

"Its more physical attraction Harry."

Harry nodded, "Have you done anything? While you have been with Ron?"

Hermione looked at the floor and heard Harry sigh.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"Kissed… that's all."

At this Harry stood up and began pacing, "You are my bestfriend. So is Ron. Hermione before you go any further with both guys… I don't care if it is just physical… you need to sort yourself out."

Without another word a fuming Harry left his bestfriend, sitting on the floor in tears.

**O**

Draco sighed as he heard his parents laughing in the library. He took a long deep breath and entered the room. Both his parents greeted him politely, which he replied with the same politeness. Then he sat down in front of his parents, the coffee table in between them. With curious looks from his parents Draco fished into his robe pockets and pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on the table.

"This is the engagement ring," said Narcissa slowly, "Why isn't Pansy wearing it?"

"We aren't getting married," Draco simply stated, "She loves someone else and I am not going to force her to marry me if she loves another."

"But the bloodline… inheritance!" yelled Lucius standing up in anger.

Draco stood up, glaring at his father, "Who cares about all of that! The one she loves is pureblood… I do not love Pansy, but she is my bestfriend. I want to see her happy, not marrying someone she does not love."

"Did that bloody wedding planner tell you two to call this off?" snapped Narcissa.

"NO! I saw her talking to Blaise and I overheard something. We went and talked and came to this conclusion."

"This is appalling," muttered Lucius.

"You both can't control EVERY aspect of my life! I will love who ever I fall in love with. Not who you two say I should love."

Draco turned and stormed out of the library, using his wand to blast the doors shut behind him, causing the walls to rumble from the vibration.

**O**

Hermione fell onto the lounge and stared at the ceiling. What should she do? Before she could contemplate the answer a midnight black flew in the window and landed in front of her. Hermione sat upright and took the carefully rolled letter tied to its leg. She unrolled it and her eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw the handwriting…

_Dearest Loving Hermione,_

_This owl is a gift from me to you. You make my heart miss a beat every time I see you. Your smell makes my senses soar; you touch sends shivers down my spine._

_I'm so glad you said yes and I swear I will cherish you and love you till the day I die._

_Love Ron._

Hermione looked at the owl and held back a breath before stating, "This ends tonight."

**O**

He jumped in surprise as a letter fell onto his lap as a black owl flew out of the window, obviously meaning no reply would be needed. He unfolded the paper and read the words knowing whom it was from.

_I need to see you now. Please come._

Throwing the letter on the desk he was gone with a crack.

**O**

Hermione jumped as a loud crack echoed behind her. She jumped off the lounge and spun around, letting out a relieved breath before saying, "You said the only way to end this was by one way."

He nodded.

"Then lets do it."

Draco's eyes widened as she stepped towards him nervously, "Wait… why do you want to?"

"I am engaged… I can't... I don't know."

"Granger if you don't love him then why are you?"

"If I sleep with you maybe I will be free to love Ron," cried out Hermione in desperation.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her to the lounge. He sat her down and sat across from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen Granger… If you loved Weasley you wouldn't be in this drama. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Don't you listen to those around you?"

"Everyone hates me," whispered Hermione hugging knees to her body.

"Why do you say that?" frowned Draco moving beside her.

"Harry told me everyone but Ron knows I don't love him. And that everyone will hate me because of me holding him back from finding someone better."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spilled her soul out to the person she least suspected… _"Everyone has someone who they connect with, whether it is in different ways, sometimes it is someone who you never saw yourself loving, but you just do"_

Hermione jumped up from the lounge and looked at Draco, her eyes wide in shock, "Oh Merlin… oh Merlin."

"What? Do I smell or something?"

"I…connect with you."

"Yeah… so? Can't enemies connect?"

"I don't know! But… it's just something I was told…"

Draco just nodded and brought back the topic at hand, "So what are you going to do about Weasley?"

Hermione sighed and slumped down beside Draco again, "I feel like I am in school dealing with a seventh year romance."

"Well that is what you two had."

"I didn't love him then either. I thought I do but I misjudged my feelings."

"Granger you love to mess with this boy."

"SHUT UP!" cried Hermione standing up and glaring at him, "I can't change the past… I can predict the future! All I can do is make a choice and hope to Merlin it is the right one."

Draco stood up, "Then make it Granger… what are you going to do? Stop beating around the bush for once in your life and make your mind up."

Hermione glared at him, her eyes locked with his. But before either knew it they were lost in a fast passionate kiss, his hands roamed her back while hers wrapped around his neck. Draco lifted her up and carried her down the hall before dropping her onto her bed. He straddled over his and leant down, kissing her lips, jaw and neckline. Both were lost in a world of passion neither knowing what their decision would lead too, but focusing on what was happening between them.

Hermione pulled his robes off and pushed him down onto the bed before her undid her pants…

**O**

"That son of ours has never had his head attached to his body properly," muttered Lucius to his quiet wife, "Who in their right mind would pass up this marriage? What are the Parkinson's going to say? Surely they will set Pansy right."

"The Zabini's are a highly classed family Lucius."

"So you're supporting this now?"

"No! I am saying they will most likely have no objections. They only agreed to the engagement with Draco because we got there first."

"That may be so… then we have no suitable wife for Draco- I won't even consider the bloody Weasley's. Beside's their daughter is pregnant and engaged to Harry Bloody Potter."

Narcissa sighed, "Then we must search overseas. French woman are always suitable. Very intelligent and pretty."

"Hmm… then we shall start searching tomorrow. Inform the boy now."

Narcissa nodded and headed out of the room. She walked up the stairs and down a hall to Draco's bedroom door and pushed it open to find it empty. She walked in frowning but came to a halt at a note folded on the table. Glancing around to make sure Draco wasn't hiding in any shadowy corner she unfolded it and read it.

_I need to see you now. Please come._

Narcissa reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the business card she carried with her and looked at the signature on the back and sighed, "Oh my boy… what are you doing?"

**O**

Hermione screamed out in sensation as Draco fell on top of her, panting hard. She wrapped her arms around his sweaty back and breathed hard into his shoulder, her eyes closed. Slowly he rolled off her and lay besides her, starring at the ceiling. Hermione placed a hand on her forehead and looked at Draco.

"What have we done?" she said softly.

"I don't know… I really don't know. But I do know that, that was… amazing."

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to pull her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out her front window watching dusk set in.

"One day," said Hermione softly not knowing why she was, "I want to have a chain of businesses all over the world."

"That's a big dream."

"Well what's yours?"

"To have my own medical hospital for severe cases. Father reckons I shouldn't of chosen to be a medi doctor… but I enjoy my job."

"I didn't know you were a medi doctor. Do you work at St Mungo's?"

"Yep. Today was my day off."

Hermione sighed and looked at her clock. 5:50PM. She sprang up startling Draco and slid out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown, "Oh Merlin… what am I going to do?"

While she bustled about in her wardrobe dressing in nice dress pants and a white silk singlet top with lacing going across the bust, Draco dressed and sat on the bed in deep thought. He knew they connected. He knew it was more then physical obsession. He knew this was leading to something more, yet he wasn't afraid… not at all.

She stepped out and half smiled at him. He stood up and beckoned her over to him. Slowly she stepped towards him and looked up at him. He ran a hand down her cheek and placed a single kiss on her cheek.

"The choice is yours. Not mine. I can't tell you what to do."

Hermione nodded and than he was gone, leaving her to make the biggest decision on her life.

**O**

He paced nervously in the living room waiting for her to arrive. His parents watched him, both wondering whether Hermione would show up, which she did at that exact moment. She smiled at them and pulled her jacket around her tightly.

Ron stepped towards her to kiss her on the lips, but at the last moment Hermione turned her head to the side making him kiss her cheek.

Molly looked at Arthur who nodded knowingly. Both stood and headed to the kitchen, with Molly giving Hermione a supportive look.

Once his parents left the room Ron looked at Hermione worriedly, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ron I need to talk to you," replied Hermione walking towards the two-seater lounge.

She sat down with Ron beside her and turned to face him. He looked at her in confusion not knowing why she needed to talk to him so seriously.

"Ron, you are my bestfriend. My first boyfriend, my first time. But… I don't love you. I'm sorry for leading you on like this. But you were so happy when I took you back that I couldn't break your heart… but doing this was turning mine to stone. I can't marry you I can't be with you. You deserve so much better then me. Yo0u deserve someone who can love you back with all of their heart, and that I cannot give you. I am really sorry Ron."

She handed him back to ring and waited for him to respond. He starred at the ring sitting in the palm on his hand and looked up at her.

"I understand… I guess."

"I'll um… return your owl."

Ron nodded and stood up, "You should go."

Hermione nodded and left with a crack.

**A/N: So there you go… she left Ron… but it doesn't mean she will automatically go to Draco… who knows what twists I have up my sleeve…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. No Strings Attached

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! You all rule! Anyway…. Onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and characters I create, nothing more!**

_Chapter Eight: No Strings Attached_

Hermione sat down on her white lounge and stared blankly at the floor. Her cat curled up beside her and meowed at her. Hermione stood up and carefully allowed the black owl to crawl onto her arm.

"Go back to Ron. You're his owl, not mine," whispered Hermione as she opened a nearby window.

The owl flew off her arm; it wings gliding through the air and flapping every few seconds. Hermione closed the window and spotted the letter Luna had given her laying unopened on the coffee table. With a deep breath she walked over and opened it.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The Australian Ministry of Magic's Wizarding Business department has come to notice the success of your business: Muggle Magic Weddings. We are offering you to open a store here in Australia. You have the choice as to what state and town you wish to have your store in. We will allow you six months to reply and organise anything that needs to be._

_Sincerely,_

_M.A. Cooke._

_Mistress of Wizarding Business Department_

Hermione folded the letter, actually smiling. She closed her eyes and was gone with a crack, reappearing in Harry and Ginny's lounge room.

"Harry! Ginny!" cried Hermione running into the kitchen where the couple were making their dinner.

"Hermione," cried Ginny looking up at her, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect! Guess what the Australian Ministry have offered me?"

"What?"

"The chance to open up a wedding store there, in any state and town of my choosing!"

"Oh my, Hermione that is huge!"

"I know, it's the start to my lifetime dream of owning stores all over the world!"

Ginny and Harry smiled… but then Harry frowned, "What about mine and Ginny's wedding?"

"Don't worry I am going to wait till after your wedding when I will accept. I have until October. And it is May so don't panic."

Again Harry frowned, "You seem really happy, I mean other than this why else are you happy?"

"Oh… well I did the right thing, with Ron. I broke it off with him engagement and relationship, other than friendship."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"You did the right thing Hermione," said Ginny softly, "He'll get over it and you."

"I hope," sighed Hermione.

"What made you do it?"

Hermione didn't answer, as vivid images of just two hours ago flew through her mind. His hands running over her body making her feel as if she were on fire. Quickly she shook her head and answered, "A lot of thinking."

"Right," replied Harry not believing her.

"I'd better go," smiled Hermione, "See you later."

Without waiting for their reply, Hermione left.

**O**

"Draco!" snapped his mother entering his bedroom, "Your back."

Draco sat upright on his bed, where he had been laying remembering the amazing thing he'd experienced two hours ago, "Yeah. Why?"

"What is this all about?" asked Narcissa holding up the note she'd found, "I know whom it is from!"

"She needed to confirm something… you know to ensure the wedding really is cancelled."

"Draco it is after business hours. The girl hates working after business hours."

"I know. But she really needed to confirm the information."

"_DO_ not lie to me! What did she want?"

Draco stood up off the bed glaring at his mother, "What's it to you? We had sex! There now you know! She needed to get over her obsession with me, and we talked then we winded up making love."

"Making love? You called it making love? Draco you love the girl!"

"No I don't. But I know it wasn't just plain sex Mum."

"Do not do this, not now. Your father and I are going to find you a nice French girl to marry. Stop seeing that girl. She doesn't belong with you and it would be a mistake to continue having any sort of a relationship with her."

Draco glared at his mother as she stormed out of his room. Draco knew he would have to see her again, need her again. The question was, why? He barely knew her… yet he wanted to know her.

**O**

The week past rather quickly for Hermione who'd spent it on cloud nine. Though she enjoyed her work a lot it was a pleasure to have the weekend. The letter from the Australian Ministry was hidden safely in her bedside draw at her home. She'd told Luna about the letter and mentioned to Luna she would leave Luna in control of the business in Digion Alley when she moved to Australia to get that business up and running. Luna was extremely happy naturally but also sad that Hermione would be moving away for a long time.

Hermione sat down in her lounge room going over a list of people Harry and Ginny had sent her of the people going to their wedding. It ranged form over forty Weasley's to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; Harry refused to invite Aunt Marge.

"Okay… Vernon and Petunia will have no choice but to sit with other witches and wizards… they can't be magicphobic all their life."

"But some muggles are. You can't change that."

Hermione spun around on the floor, where she was sitting with all the paper work from Harry and Ginny's wedding plans. Standing by her front door was Draco.

"Malfoy… what are you doing here?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Came to see you."

"Oh. Okay. Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to. Is that so wrong?"

"Well… considering the fact if your parents found out… they would probably kill me a-"

"My mother knows. But that's not going to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" replied Hermione as she labelled Vernon's name in next to Professor McGonagall – Hermione knew only McGonagall could get Vernon to behave.

"Seeing you."

Hermione looked up at Draco frowning, "Why do you want to see me? I thought you only wanted one thing from me."

Draco sat down beside her, leaning his back on the wall behind him, "So did I."

"What?"

"I thought I only wanted a shag from you Granger, but obviously I feel there is more than that there."

Hermione placed her quill in the tray she had for her quills, "Okay, so you are telling me that you believe that there is more than sex involved here?"

"To put it simply, yes I do."

Hermione looked Draco in the eye and shook her head, "Then we have to keep it only physical."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Granger… what about Weasley?"

Hermione stood up and sat on the lounge sighing, "I broke up with him."

Draco stood up and moved over to where Hermione sat. He sat beside her quietly and nodded.

Hermione turned to face him, her fingers playing with the beads on the bracelet she was wearing, "You confuse me Malfoy. One minute all you want is to screw me… now here you are wanting more."

"I want to get to know you."

"No… you can't. Your parents hate my kind."

"Who says they have to know?"

"Malfoy they are probably finding you a new wife! I am not going to… I don't know fall in love with you and then just be your mistress."

"They are… a French girl."

Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen. She yanked open her fridge and pulled out a tub of yoghurt. Draco ran in after her to see her opening the tub and taking a spoonful of it.

"Gr… Hermione."

"You should go Malfoy. Your mother has probably found you a new wife already."

Draco walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "When is your birthday?"

"Why?"

"When is your birthday?"

Hermione sighed and placed the spoon in the tub of yoghurt. She didn't have a clue as to what game he was playing, or if he was serious. She looked him in the eyes to see him starring at her intently, "September 19th. Why did you want to know?"

"See, already I have learnt something new about you. Mine is June 5th. Now you know something about me."

"What is the point of all this, Malfoy?"

"My name is Draco. Please use it."

Hermione glared at him but looked at the floor, "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I want to get to know you. Why should what my family thinks matter? So what if I get married, we can still be friends!"

"Friends? After what has happened Mal-Draco? Oh I sure that will work out!"

"Why does it always mean that when people bloody shag, Hermione they have to be a couple?"

"Well can you even see us as just friends? Seriously Draco, can you?"

Draco sighed and looked Hermione in her eyes, "No… I can't."

He let go of her and stepped back away from her, "I barely know you."

"We shouldn't have done it. Now look where it has led us too."

Hermione stepped past Draco, only to have him grab her by the arm and pull her close, "One last time… I swear that will be all."

Hermione nodded and led him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them…

**O**

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_We have considered your proposal and are happy to say we accept. Our daughter Destinee Evelien is busy with her work-study at the moment but will be at England in six months. We cannot wait to meet you when you visit in three months._

_Sincerely,_

_Gisela and Boden Forest._

"They have accepted," smiled Narcissa, "Sure she wasn't the pretty sister we were after, but she will do."

"She will. Won't it sound lovely? Destinee Evelien Malfoy?"

"Hmm," murmured Narcissa, "But Leala Paige Malfoy sounds nicer. Pity."

Lucius nodded, "We can't do anything about that. Destinee will be a fine person to add to the Malfoy family. We shall inform Draco tonight."

**O**

Harry folded the Daily Prophet up and looked over at his pregnant wife who was pushing her untouched food around on her plate with a sick look on her face. She looked up at Harry and half smiled.

"I hate being pregnant sometimes," said Ginny pushing the plate away, "Why did I cook for myself?"

"I have no idea," replied Harry, "Did you get the feeling Hermione broke up with Ron for another reason?"

"Does it matter? She did it which is what everyone wanted."

"I know. But Hermione is hiding something. She normally doesn't do that."

"Well what could she be hiding?"

"She mentioned she liked someone else physically the other day, you know the day she broke up with Ron."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Then we should find out."

"Why? What would be the point in that?"

"Finding out who Hermione likes!"

"Women… always about gossip," chuckled Harry earning a piece of scrambled egg landing on his glasses, "Hey!"

"You are lucky I didn't spew on you," muttered Ginny as she ran off to the toilet a hand over her mouth.

**O**

Again she was crying out as she reached her climax just as Draco collapsed on top of her again. He rolled off her and pulled her body close to him. Both were breathing heavily as their heart rates calmed to a normal rate. Draco ran his hand slowly up and down Hermione's arm.

"So that was the last time," whispered Hermione looking up at him.

"Only if you want it to be… we can just keep this as a physical thing… no strings attached."

Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know… this really isn't like me. It's like you bring this hidden person inside of me out."

"I'd say that's a good thing."

"Yeah because you experience that side of me. No one else does."

"Then how about it. Don't you enjoy letting the bad Hermione Granger out?"

Hermione sighed once again. If it remained no strings attached she could then avoid all fear of somehow falling in love with Draco Malfoy, though she doubted that would ever happen. But if she somehow did, then what? It's not as if they could be together, could they? He was bound to be set up with some other woman. But why not take the offer while she could? He was worth it… physically that was.

"Okay then. No strings attached."

**O**

A month passed and Narcissa still hadn't informed her son of his new soon to be wife, that was simply because he was never home. If he wasn't at work, he was out somewhere. Narcissa glanced at her watch and saw it was 7am on Sunday morning. Just as she started up the staircase towards Draco's room the one she was looking for apperated on the staircase looking rather messy and tired, as though he hasn't slept all night.

"Draco!" cried his mother, "What have you been up too?"

"Oh, out. Did you want something?"

"Yes, in two months we are travelling away to meet your new fiancée in France. Her name is Destinee."

Draco's face paled, "What?"

"You heard me. Oh and I hear Pansy and Blaise have moved in together. They will be engaged soon I hear."

"Mum I am not ready to marry any woman!"

"Well make yourself ready. I won't have you sleeping around!"

"I am not sleeping around… and I am kinda seeing someone!"

"Is it her?" demanded Narcissa, her eyebrows raised, only to narrow when Draco looked away at the floor, "Damn it Draco! Tomorrow is your 22nd birthday and here you are sleeping with the mudblood wedding planner!"

"Don't call her that."

Narcissa threw her hands up in disgust and looked Draco in the eye, "You have two months to live this out. The night before you leave with your father and I for France, you end it. For good. Don't get attached to her Draco."

Draco sat down on the stairs as his mother stormed down them, muttering angrily under her breathe.

"When do we leave?" he called out.

"August 5th," was his mother's cold reply.

He'd gotten attached. He knew you it. He knew she hated eating Brussels sprouts; her favourite muggle movie was The Notebook, her favourite colour was aqua, that her and her father were close and that she was to be godmother to Harry and Ginny's child due in November… that was now five months away. He'd gotten to now her, when he shouldn't of. What was he going to do?

**O**

Hermione hung her last shirt in the cupboard and hummed a little as she changed the sheets on her bed from white ones to beautiful cotton aqua ones. Her cat purred in his basket, seeming as though he knew his owner had been extremely happy for the past month or so. She smoothed the sheet, folded the top back a little and tucked in the blanket on both sides. She than threw the quilt on, straightened it and smoothed it, just as someone called her name from the lounge room.

"I'll be there in a moment!" called Hermione placing the pillows on.

She gave the neat bed a glance over and smiled satisfied. Running a hand over her three-year-old blue shirt she exited her room and walked down the hall to see Ginny sitting on the lounge closest to the television. In her hand she held a black t-shirt… Draco's t-shirt.

"Crap," whispered Hermione before saying cheerfully, "Hey Ginny!"

Ginny smiled up at her, her shirt clinging to her rounded tummy, "I take it this is lover boys?"

"Yeah… he left it here."

Ginny smiled and placed it on the lounge beside her, "I was wondering if you remembered that tomorrow we are going to that muggle wedding dress shop?"

"I sure do," nodded Hermione, "Your dress will need to be altered a few times considering you are pregnant."

Ginny nodded, "I know. I have been in contact with everyone and they said they would meet us outside the shop at midday. Is that okay?"

"I have the whole day freed up for it. Also I have gotten in contact with that chef you want to cater for your wedding and he will do it. The flowers I am still working on. But everything seems to be in good working order."

"So seeing as you are going to Australia in October… will you be here for when the baby is born?"

"Definitely. I would not miss the birth of my godchild."

Ginny grinned, "Good then… so who is your lover?"

"Wouldn't you just like to know?" chuckled Hermione sitting down across from Ginny.

"Yes I would. Come on Herms! I am your bestfriend! You can tell me!"

"He likes cuddles, which I never expected… hates pumpkin with a passion… he's someone I never pictured he could be. But you know, it's completely physical."

"Doesn't sound like it is to me."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It is. So how is Harry?"

"Oh you know. Busy working today. Oh! Mum and I have started the baby nursery! We are painting it a pale green, you know neutral. It's so adorable Herms!"

Hermione chuckled then remembered something she brought a few days ago, "Wait here! I have something for you."

Hermione stood and ran down to her bedroom. She grabbed a box from her cupboard and ran back to the lounge room before handing it to Ginny. Ginny lifted the lid and gasped.

"Oh wow!" she whispered pulling out a white book with _Babies First Year_ written in gold writing. The book was tied up close with golden silk ribbon. Ginny looked up at Hermione smiling, "Oh Herms, its beautiful. I love it!"

Hermione smiled and leant down to hug Ginny.

"Your welcome."

**O**

Draco sighed as he signed his name out for the day. He was dead tired after a ten hour shift at St Mungo's and having no sleep the night before… well hardly any. But still he wanted to go see her. He just couldn't go a day without doing so. Smiling at the nurse and headed for the elevator to go to the apperating area of the hospital.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped walking and spun around. Running towards him was a grinning Pansy. Behind her walked a half smiling Blaise.

Draco smiled as he hugged his bestfriend and shook Blaise's hand afterwards.

"How are you?" asked Pansy-taking hold of Blaise's hand.

"Tired actually. And you two?"

"Well we are ecstatic really."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant! Two weeks along!"

Draco grinned and hugged Pansy, "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you both!"

"And we got engaged today," added Blaise, "But I hear you have a woman in France?"

Draco's smiled dropped, "Oh yeah. Someone called Destinee."

Pansy sighed, "Your parents are all about arranged marriages. How can they keep doing this to you?"

"I wish I knew? But I should get going. I'll meet up with you… tomorrow? Both of you?"

"Sure. The café in Digion Alley?" suggested Pansy.

Draco nodded and hugged Pansy bye and shook Blaise's hand before leaving to head for Hermione's.

**O**

"Yes… that's what they want. Will they stay fresh in the tent?" asked Hermione to the person on the other end of the phone. She jotted notes down as she went, "Uh huh… good, good. Ah 250 lots of 6. The 21st of September. I'll have a van come and collect them at 9am… okay great! Thankyou for your service once again Janise. Bye."

Hermione squealed in delight and punched in her cousins phone number and waited for him to answer,

"Hey Jerrell its Hermione… good thanks and yourself?" Hermione tapped her pen on the paper and chuckled at something her cousin said, "Yes I do need your service… the 21st of September at 9am… Harry and Ginny's wedding… well you know where the Burrow is don't you? Remember when Ginny's parents renewed their vows last year?"

Jerrell made a noise of remembering, "Yeah… well they need to be taken there… its only an hour drive from the flower shop to their place… oh no from there they will be taken to where they are to go, some to the church and others will remain at the Weasley's. No the reception is in a tent in the field where they fly to play Quidditch… don't ask to confusing to explain… okay… so you can do it then?"

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 9pm, "Okay great… thanks Jerrell… okay… thanks… bye!"

Hermione hung up and wrote down the new information then slipped the page into the Weasley-Potter File and placed it to the side. Their's was the only wedding Hermione had seeing as she was heading to Australia. This also allowed her more time to help her employees out with their weddings when needed.

"Hey there."

Hermione smiled and turned around, but frowned, "Draco you look dead on your feet!"

"I feel it," he admitted sitting down on the lounge.

Hermione walked over and sat down beside him, entwining her fingers with his, "Go home and get some rest."

Draco shook his head, "It's the last place I want to be."

Hermione sighed, "Well then… you can sleep here for tonight and go home in the morning because I have to go to work."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. He leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hermione stood up and pulled him up with her. She led him down the hall and pulled the blankest back on her bed. Draco pulled off his work robe, shirt and pants to be only in his boxers. He slid into the bed and looked up at Hermione.

"Join me?"

Hermione shook her head, "No strings attached remember? I'll sleep on the lounge. Plus I have some more work to do."

Draco sighed. He had to tell her about Destinee sometime didn't he? But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it… he just couldn't because he knew, strings were becoming attached.

"G'night Draco," whispered Hermione turning off the light.

"Night Hermione."

Hermione shut the door and headed down the hall, "No strings attached," she repeated the reassure herself that, that was how it was.

When really, deep down she knew it was becoming a lot more.

**A/N: There we go. Another chapter. Review! Oh and VBspikergirl9 I didn't get your email... I don't know why either... I'll email you.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Miscarriage

**A/N: Hey all. Well here I am for chapter nine. So I have seven weeks of year twelve left and then I start finding out if I got into University or TAFE. So between now and the end of year 12 I will be busy with last assessments ranging from Science to English. Thanks all for the reviews! You all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters made up, nothing else… oh and I own the plot!**

_Chapter Nine: The Miscarriage _

Hermione breathed in deeply to the smell of cooking bacon… eggs… toast… and coffee. She opened her eyes and was welcomed to the view of her television. Frowning, she sat up wondering why she was in her lounge room and not her bedroom. After blinking a few minutes at her television she remembered her unexpected visitor last night. The kitchen door swung open and Hermione turned to look at Draco fully dressed and carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning," he greeted smiling.

"M-morning," yawned Hermione, "What time is it? I have to meet Ginny and Harry at noon."

"Ten to eight. Do you have to go to the office?"

Hermione shook her head no and looked at the tray of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee, "Did you do this?"

"Of course," smiled Draco sitting down beside her, "Thanks for letting me stay."

Hermione smiled at him friendlily, "It's okay. I take it you have to work today?"

"Tonight I do. From eight till 6 in the morning."

Hermione nodded and took a bite of the bacon. It was crispy and not too salty. In other words perfect, "You cook bacon just right."

"Thanks. So why does Potter and Weasley want a muggle wedding?"

"Harry's parents had one you see. Harry wants to feel connected to his parents on his big day, which I find to be understandable. Plus Ginny's father loves muggles and I know he would just be thrilled to be at wedding done the muggle way. Why are you so interested?"

"It's your work, so I am interested."

Hermione placed her fork and knife on the tray and looked at Draco seriously, "Draco…"

"I know what you are going to say Hermione, so save your breath. No strings attached, but come on you ask about my patients all the time. It's only fair that I can ask about your work."

Hermione had feared this would happen as she looked into his eyes, sinking into their depths as she leant forward and kissed him gently. She pulled away smiling a little before picking up her fork and knife and cutting into her egg and eating some.

"You know how to cook," she commented as he stood up.

"Yeah… I should umm… go… parents, you know."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "What about your breakfast?"

"I cooked for you to say thankyou."

Hermione stood up, dropping her knife and fork, "You see it too don't you?"

"I do."

Hermione sighed and started pacing, "This why we should never of pursued it Draco! I am so, so stupid and foolish! I should of said no to start with and remained with Ron!"

"And what? Live an unhappy life? This mightn't be forever Hermione but I don't regret and moment of it!"

"That's because you always got what you wanted!"

"You got what you wanted as well! You agreed to it!"

"But… we can't continue it! We just can't."

"Hermione… I will be married to another woman in… most likely within the next year from now… if circumstances change between you and me I would at least like to keep what I've got for the amount of time I can."

Hermione turned to look at him, "What do I do once YOU call it quits? You leave one relationship and go straight into another… for all you know Draco you could fall in love with her and forget all about me."

Draco remained silent, just watching Hermione pace across the floor, running a hand through her tangled curls every few moments. He didn't know what to do. It was meant to be no strings attached and here they were… feelings forming and taking shape, the time they had made reality become torture, yet now reality was this huge red flashing light telling them to slam the breaks on.

"Well at least I will be across the other side of the world and won't have to face you walking through Diagon Alley with whoever you will eventually marry."

Draco frowned and stepped forward. He grabbed her by the arm and ceased her from pacing, causing Hermione to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean ' the other side of the world' Hermione?" he asked calmly.

"I'm moving. I have an offer to open a store in another country."

"So you're leaving me!"

"You're leaving me first, Draco… this is crazy! We are meant to have a no strings attached relationship and here we are falling in bloody horrible love!"

"It is not horrible!"

"It damn well is considering by the law of your parents it is forbidden!"

Draco lowered his face to Hermione and kissed her tenderly. Hermione relaxed and opened her eyes as he pulled away.

"What is forming between us is not horrible. We can't help what is happening okay? It's just that what we have found is not meant to be for all different reasons. One is my family and two is your career… I have to go. But I will be back."

Hermione nodded and let him kiss her goodbye before he left with a crack. She walked over to the lounge and sat down letting out a deep breath.

"This is wrong… so wrong," she whispered before looking up at her photo of her father, "What do I do Dad?"

Mum…

Hermione jumped up and ran to her room. She hurriedly changed into jeans and a purple button up t-shirt, slipped on her dressy flat-heeled black shoes, bushed her hair and teeth, pocketed her wand and wallet and apperated to her mothers home.

**O**

Her mother looked up at her from the kitchen sink in surprise as Hermione walked into the room. A smile spread across her mothers face as Hermione smiled at her and grabbed a tea towel from the oven handle to help her.

"Hello sweetie," greeted her mother, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Mum… I really need to talk to you."

"I see. What about work?"

"Well you know about the Australia business thing?"

Her mother nodded.

"I only have Harry and Ginny's wedding to do seeing as I have to leave in a few months. And today I have clear because everyone in the wedding has to go and get dresses and stuff made."

Her mother nodded, "But your problem has nothing to do with the wedding and business?"

"Not one bit… remember that Draco person I told you about?"

Her mother nodded, "Dragon Draco."

Hermione smiled, "Yes him… he's not getting married to Pansy anymore… well… we both grew a physical obsession for each other and wrongly acted upon it."

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"No! Not at all… no… see we both said we would have a physical thing, you know no strings attached."

"Hermione! That is not like you at all!"

"I know Mum, believe me I know. But it's grown into something else… and it's wrong because it isn't allowed!"

Her mother let the sink of water out and pulled off her washing gloves and turned to her daughter. Her brown eyes peered at her daughter in confusion as Hermione wiped the last coffee cup dry.

"What are you saying?"

Hermione sighed, "In the Wizarding world there are three common types of people. The Purebloods, like the Weasley's whose family has had generations of witches and wizards, half bloods like Harry, whose mother was a muggleborn witch with no parents or relatives who were witches and wizards and his father was a pureblooded wizard like the Weasley's… and then there is me, a muggleborn with no magic in her family at all. Some purebloods believe they are superior to everyone else because they have been witches and wizards for a long time. These purebloods believe muggleborns are inferior to them and don't deserve to be allowed into the magical world and should… well be slaves or killed. Draco's family believes this… his parents hate my kind with a passion… they were right in with the dark wizard Harry killed."

Her mother looked at Hermione in alarm, "Oh Hermione don't tell me you are falling in love with that Dragon boy!"

"Draco, Mum, his name is Draco… and I am… he is too, for me. But we can't take it further because he is going to be told by his parents any day now that they have found him another wife. Plus I am moving away for work… it's wrong! My friends hate him, he hates them, and his parents detest me because of my blood. I don't know what to do at all… why did I have to start falling for him? I was so foolish to ask him questions and tell him things about me."

Her mother hugged her tightly to calm her down and pulled away looking her in the eye, "What did I tell you about love when you were a little girl?"

"Love is unexpected even at the wrong times. You just have to accept it and treasure it whilst it lasts."

"Exactly. As much as it is going to hurt when the inevitable happens, keep it while you can because one day you could wake and wonder what would've happened had you taken it while you could."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She hugged her Mum and pulled away glancing at her watch. It was 8:45am, plenty of time for a favourite movie of theirs.

"How about we watch Dirty Dancing before I have to go?" suggested Hermione smiling.

Her mother chuckled and agreed, "Your father used to hate it when we watched it and pigged out on junk food."

Hermione laughed as they walked to the lounge room, "I know. I would be made to brush my teeth twice and floss them. Then he would take me to his office and get it professionally cleaned out to stop any form of cavities."

While Hermione sat down her mother placed the DVD in the player and turned to the television on to the DVD channel and soon the two women were engrossed into the formation of Johnny and Baby's relationship.

**O**

"Draco," called his father from the garden as his son passed the reading room's doors that exited out to the garden, "Come here. I have a letter for you from your future wife."

Draco flinched at the words 'future wife' but walked out the doors to his waiting father. Lucius held out the letter, which he took with much reluctance. He opened it and knew his father would expect him to read it out loud for him to hear.

With a deep breath he started at the first word.

"_Dear Draco,_

_"My name is Destinee Evelien Forest. I am currently studying medicine at the magical medicine school 'The Magical Williams Institute of Medicine'. I am eighteen years old and shall be nineteen in December. I hope to make you a happy man with children who shall resemble you greatly as I have heard of how handsome you are._

_"I look forward to our meeting in August and wish you a happy birthday._

_"Sincerely yours,_

_Destinee."_

Draco folded the letter up and looked at his father, "She's only eighteen father. That is a four year gap between us."

"Your mother and I have a two year one."

"I know, but still that is quite big."

"Age does not matter Draco. Now it is your birthday so I wish you a good one. Your mother and I wish to give you this."

Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch attached to a chain that hooked onto men's robes.

Draco's eyes widened as his father placed it into his hand, "Father this belonged to mothers father."

"I am aware of that and his dying wish was for you to have when you turn twenty two."

Draco turned it over and read his grandfathers name. He looked up at his father and smiled for real.

"Thankyou."

Lucius nodded and instantly changed the topic from getting anymore… well mushier, "You work tonight I assume?"

"Yeah 8pm till ahh… 10am."

Lucius nodded, "Long shift. I assume you get paid well?"

"Forty galleons an hour."

Lucius nodded, even he was amazed at how much his only son was earning at his age, Five hundred and sixty galleons for one shift."

Draco nodded, "Pays well. Well I am going to see Mother. Thanks again Father."

Lucius nodded and watched his son run off into the Manor. He knew Draco was hiding something because he saw the dreading look appear on his face at the mention of August in the letter. Lucius sighed and shook his head. He may not be the best father in the world but Lucius did care about his son. If only Draco would open up too him and tell him the truth. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his sons work roster and read that nights shift time. **8PM TO 6AM – DR. DRACO MALFOY.**

"What are you up too Draco?" murmured Lucius as he heard his sons and wife's laughter coming from inside the Manor.

**O**

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Neville… Lavender and you must be Michelle," greeted Hermione shaking the strawberry blonde girls hand, "Sorry I am a few minutes late. I was at my mothers and we were watching a movie and then we got caught up chatting about it."

Harry laughed, "It's okay. It's your what? First time being late for something?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. Okay," she turned to look at the wedding outfits store called, **_All Occasions Tailor Made! _**The woman who owned it knew Hermione from previous customers and loved having Hermione come to her store, although every time she asked if Hermione had a man in her life.

"Now the woman thankfully has a daughter attending Hogwarts and knows all about the magical world. So you are all lucky. Neville… why are you nervous?" frowned Hermione looking at her old housemate.

"Oh umm… well do we have to stand around… in just our underwear?" asked Neville.

Hermione smiled, "No. Come on. Let's get started."

The group walked into the store and were greeted by a extremely welcoming woman dressed in a knee high dress the colour of an orange with matching spaghetti straps and white high heeled sandals. Her hair was out and flowing like a black fountain and her blue shining eyes aimed straight at Hermione who was engulfed in a hug.

"Ahh Hermione! How are you my dear?" she greeted warmly.

"Fine thanks, Bernadette. How is Frederika handling her fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"Brilliantly… so do you have a man?"

"Umm… I would like you to meet the engaged couple, Harry and Ginny."

Bernadette looked at Hermione suspiciously as did Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry quickly stepped forward and greeted Bernadette, as did Ginny. Soon Bernadette was helping Ginny pick a dress and male dressers had taken Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville to another dressing room.

Bernadette looked at Ginny frowning, "Pregnant?"

Ginny nodded, "I'll be seven months along at the wedding in September."

"Ah hmm. Lisa! Bring me the maternity line!" called Bernadette, "Any more of you pregnant?"

Hermione, Michelle and Lavender shook their heads in silence.

"What colours are you three dressing in?"

"Pale pastel blue," answered Hermione.

Bernadette smiled, "Magnificent. It doesn't clash with Ginny's hair."

A woman walked in pushing a trolley with dozens of dresses hanging from it. Bernadette smiled at the woman and selected a dress off it and pulled it from it's covering. It was champagne in colour at the top in a thin line right around. The bust area looked to be fitted and the bottom flowed out, causing the silk white to shimmer.

"It's strapless," commented Ginny, "I don't want a strapless dress… I mean it is beautiful… but it is strapless."

Bernadette nodded in understanding, "No non strapless ones then… what else… ah! Here we go!"

She handed Lisa the uncovered one and pulled out another dress. She unzipped the cover and pulled out a dress looking as though it fell out of the forties pile and onto that one bye mistake. The dress as t-shirt sleeves and a neckline like a t-shirt one. The dress it self was two layers. The bottom, white cotton and the top completely lace.

Hermione and Ginny starred at it wide eyed while Lavender and Michelle had taken sudden interest in the carpet.

"Umm… Bernadette?" said Hermione, "What is that?"

"A wedding dress. Ginny said she didn't want a strapless one."

"Yes but I don't want to look like… my grandmother did at her wedding," replied Ginny, "This is my wedding day! I need to look like a bride Harry wants to marry!"

Hermione placed an arm around Ginny to calm her and signalled for Bernadette to pull out another dress.

"Okay," sighed Bernadette pulling out another dress.

It was completely white silk, like the first it was fitted around the bust and flowed out at the bottom. The sleeves were three quarter length while the neckline was rectangle cut and the back completely covered.

"Oh that is nice!" cried Michelle in admiration.

"Not me," replied Ginny, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise I went through this on my wedding," said Bernadette, "I went through twenty dresses before I found the perfect one. Here Lisa. Cover it up."

Ginny sighed and whispered to Hermione, "What if I don't find my dress?"

"Bernadette will have your dream dress. If not she will design one with you for no extra cost."

Ginny nodded and sighed, "I wonder if Harry is having the same trouble."

"Who knows?"

They turned back to see Bernadette pull out a stunning dress. The top part again was fitted and the neckline was a curved v-neck. The shoulder sat close to the edge before becoming lace sleeves. At the ribs the dress belled out in a silk waterfall. The back buttoned up to the shoulder blades with white silk buttons.

Ginny gasped and grinned, "It's perfect! Oh Bernadette you are a genius! I love it!"

Hermione smiled at Bernadette who looked pleased, "My daughter designed it. I'm sure she will be pleased that her dress will be worn by the soon to be Mrs Potter… yes my daughter has told me of Harry's triumphs."

Hermione smiled, "So is that your dress Ginny?"

"Yes!"

"Lisa place this is in dressing room 3 please… now the bridesmaids and maid of honour."

Bernadette hurried out of the room and returned with a trolley of pastel blue gowns, "We'll do the bridesmaids first."

Bernadette uncovered the first pastel blue dress. It was a two piece with a strapless top half that looked like it wrapped around and clipped together at the front. Around the edges of where it looked like it did up were sequins of blue flowers. The skirt flowed out loosely in a silk blue.

"Not exactly what I was looking for my bridesmaids to wear," commented Ginny, "Sorry Lav."

"It's your wedding Ginny," was her reply.

Bernadette nodded and handed the outfit to Lisa to cover. She pulled out another and uncovered it. Everyone gasped at it. The top, like Ginny's was fitted with thin spaghetti straps. At the bottom of the bodice it at sequins sowed around it to the zipper at the back. It flowed out a little, unlike Ginny's, which belled out. The dress fell to what looked like just above the ground.

"Perfect," nodded Ginny, "Absolutely perfect… Lavender, Michelle? Do you both agree?"

The two girls nodded.

"Lisa, take this one and," she eyed Lavender and pulled another one off the shelf, "And this one to dressing room 3… now Hermione… Ah! I have been dying to help you pick a dress, even if it isn't a wedding gown!"

Hermione smiled and waited for Bernadette to pick a dress. Bernadette pulled out one and uncovered it. It was fitted all the way to the waist and belled out widely. The neckline plunged down to just above her bust. The straps were way to thin for either Hermione of Ginny's liking, while the back was done up with a lace string.

"Uh no," said Ginny, "Hermione is not dressing like that at all!"

Bernadette nodded and handed a breathless Lisa the dress to recover. She selected another one and uncovered it. Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened at it in shock. The top was strapless with a thin black strip of material across the top, with a little black bow at the front in the centre. Under the thin black line of material was the pastel blue colour, which flowed down to the bottom. The dress wasn't a full length one and everyone could see the lace fitting.

"No," said Hermione to Ginny, "No."

"What she said," said Ginny to Bernadette, "That dress… sorry to say is as bad as that lace wedding dress you showed me."

Bernadette nodded and looked at Hermione seriously, "I think I know the one you are looking for."

She selected a covered dress from the rack and uncovered it. Hermione's mouth fell open in absolute awe. It was a two-piece dress with the top half being fitted all over. It had spaghetti straps that connected with the small v-neckline. On the front of the dress were six long embroided pictures of flowers in a dark blue that matched the pastel blue perfectly. The bottom half was two layers. The bottom one of silk and the top was perfect pastel blue lace. Along with the dress came a pastel scarf like thing that had little lops to hook onto the fingers.

"Oh Ginny, that one is perfect… if you like it that is," said Hermione eyeing the dress.

"It is perfect and it doesn't out do my dress either," chuckled Ginny, "That's the one Bernadette."

"Okay, follow me to the dressing room and we will begin fittings to make it fit you all perfectly," said Bernadette leading them to a room.

**O**

Draco pulled on his work robe and attached the watch to his robe carefully before placing it into his pocket inside the robe. He grabbed his name badge and hooked it onto the front of his robe before pocketing his wand, which was important for his job, naturally.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was time to leave. With a sigh he apperated, thinking that one day soon he would be living and working with his four year younger wife. He walked over to the sign desk, signed his signature beside his name and headed to the elevator to begin is long, long shift.

As soon as the elevator reached his level he was greeted by a nurse running to him.

"Doctor Draco. Pansy Parkinson is here… she is having severe abdominal pains but won't see anyone else but you!" cried the Nurse.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Ward 256."

Draco took off in a run down the corridor dodging Doctor's, nurses, visitors and patients. He turned a corner and another before bursting open a door to see Blaise trying to soothe Pansy.

"How long has she been here for?" he asked a nurse in the corner.

"Two hours."

"Why didn't anyone contact me when she demanded to see me?"

"The head doctor wouldn't let us!"

Draco cursed out loud and walked over to Pansy, "Blaise help me lay her on her back."

Blaise nodded and both rolled Pansy off her side. Blaise held her by the shoulders while Draco pushed in areas of her stomach to try and see if he could feel what is wrong.

"Pansy have you been vomiting at all today?"

"I-I'm pregnant what do you expect?" was her pain filled reply.

"More than often?"

Pansy nodded, "A-and my back hurts."

Draco sighed, "Any other odd symptoms?"

"Stomach pain."

"Have you been bleeding?"

Pansy didn't reply, but glanced at a concerned Blaise.

"Pansy? Have you been bleeding?"

"Yes… please tell me the baby is okay! I beg you Draco!"

Draco pulled his wand out and murmured a spell. In the air floated a hologram image of the inside of Pansy. In the centre was a red image. Pansy cried out in alarm while Blaise demanded Draco to tell him why it was red.

"I'm sorry… Pansy you have had a miscarriage."

Pansy screamed out in pain, emotional pain. Draco glanced at the nurse and summoned her over, "Please get me the potion that is used to remove the dead foetus."

The nurse nodded and left without a word. Draco turned back to Pansy who was crying into Blaise's chest while he hugged her, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Pansy… I have to give you a potion that will cause the foetus to dissolve inside of you. Is we leave it there untouched other medical problems may occur that will stop you from conceiving again. Do you understand?"

"She does," said Blaise quietly, "Thankyou for everything Draco."

"Here is the potion Doctor Draco."

Draco took the potion from the nurse and directed her to leave. He walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a syringe with a needle and poured some potion into it. He turned to Pansy, walked over to her and pulled her shirt up a little. With a swab he cleaned a patch of skin and stuck the needle in, pushing the potion into her stomach.

"I'd like to keep you in for the night to make sure no side affects occur. Blaise I will inform the front desk that you can stay with Pansy for the night," said Draco, "In the mean time I have a head doctor to kill."

Without another word Draco left and stormed towards the head doctors office. He pushed the door open and slammed it behind him.

"So, _Doctor Flint_," snarled Draco to Marcus's Flint's cousin Emery, "Did you enjoy allowing Pansy to have a bloody miscarriage?"

"Draco, how are you?"

"DO NOT change the topic! Because you wouldn't allow anyone to contact me when Pansy demanded to see me, she lost the baby! Are you happy?"

"Sad things happen."

"Sad things can be prevented and because of your… arseholeness this one couldn't. Mark my words when I say you will not hold the position you have much longer," with a glare Draco turned and left, slamming the door behind him. He stormed to his office and grabbed his patient's files before heading to the front desk to inform them about Blaise.

**A/N: There you go… another chapter… which is 4,414 words long. The longest yet.. if only essays were this easy! LOL anyway you all know what to do! **

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Merle's Secret

**A/N: Hey all! Yes, poor Pansy lost her baby in the previous chapter and wedding plans for Harry and Ginny are fully under way! Anyway thanks all for the reviews… and here we go for chapter ten!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only those I create, such as Michelle, and the plot, the rest is J.K ROWLINGS creation!**

_Chapter Ten: Merle's Secret _

Hermione gratefully kicked her shoes off as she lay back on her bed with a deep sigh. Harry and Ginny had asked her too go have a few drinks, non-alcoholic ones on Ginny's side, with the group but one look at Ron's stony face made Hermione decline. Sure it had been over a month since they had broken up, but still Ron wouldn't speak to her. She couldn't blame him completely; after all it was only a few days after they got together engagement wise that she called it off. But still, she had been almost 100 percent honest with him when she did break up with him, couldn't he at least keep that in mind?

Crookshanks meowed and jumped up onto the bed beside Hermione. He ran up to her to earn his scratch behind the ears before settling down besides her purring.

"Hey there boy," murmured Hermione, "What do you think Australia is going to be like? I know it will be warmer than England during the summer… but where about should we live? Hmm… I think I am going to have to do some research on that, don't you think?"

Crookshanks just purred on, he even kept on purring when Hermione stood up to go cook her dinner for that night and prepare to watch Home and Away.

"I wonder if Hayley will see she loves Scott and not Kim," murmured Hermione to herself.

**O**

The hours passed with Hermione going to bed at 10pm and Draco spending the night checking patients, Pansy, attending new patients and filling out reports. By 6am he was definitely ready to relax for a few hours. After signing out and checking Pansy one last time he apperated to the one place he could relax.

The house was silent at this time of the morning, which wasn't unusual seeing as it was an hour before Hermione woke up to get ready for work. Draco crept down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. Lying on her stomach, her hands under the pillow and her face turned away from Draco was Hermione sound asleep. Draco walked over to the bed and ran a hand down her cheek. He stepped back as Hermione stirred from the touch and rolled onto her back yawning. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him in surprise.

"What time is it?" she mumbled looking up at him.

"Six in the morning," he replied pulling off his robe, "About yesterday-"

"Wait… I want to talk to you about that. Sit down beside me."

Draco walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Hermione who slid upwards into a sitting position.

"I did a lot of thinking and talking to someone I can trust yesterday," admitted Hermione looking down at her hands, "I know I am not in love with you but I am falling that way. Love is unexpected even at the wrong times. You just have to accept it and treasure it whilst it lasts. I guess what I am saying is, if you want to, I am willing to keep what we have happening between us until either you get married or I move away. We both know we can't make this I long time thing, Draco. It's bound to have an end to it."

Draco sighed and took hold of one of Hermione's hands. He smiled at her and kissed her hand softly, "I want too."

Hermione grinned before a sly look came across her face, "It was your birthday yesterday and I never gave you your birthday gift."

"Hmm… you didn't. I cooked you breakfast."

Hermione pushed the blankets back and crawled over to Draco, pushing him down onto the pillows. She straddled him and leant down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Draco," she murmured before attacking him with her lips.

**O**

Luna looked up from a file she was tidying, a humming sound had entered the room and it was coming from a blissful looking Hermione. Hermione walked over to the desk and grinned at Luna, who smiled back.

"Merle called in sick again. I think the stress is getting to her," said Luna, "You look happy. Did yesterday go well?"

"Yesterday went great. Ginny's dress is absolutely stunning! So are the bridesmaids and my dress. The tuxedos look great. All the same except Harry's coat is longer and he wears a pastel blue vest and white tie under the coat, Ron wears a pastel blue vest and pastel blue tie while Seamus and Neville just wear the ties. Now all that will be needed are shoes. But Bernadette will help us organise those at the next fitting… which is next week I think."

Luna nodded, "What about Merle?"

"Send her an owl. Tell her I demand to see her today in my office."

"Okay. Oh Michael also needs the name of the hairdresser you use to get your clients hair done at. Apparently this woman's wedding he is doing demands she has the best."

Hermione pulled a pen out of her pants pocket and grabbed one of her business cards out of the cardholder on the counter and wrote the name, address and number down, "Give that to Michael when you see him. Tell him to tell Telo that I gave Michael the name and address."

Luna nodded and placed the card on Michael pile of folders, "Will you miss being here?"

Hermione nodded as she thought of Draco, "Yeah but I can't throw everything away because I'll miss this place and people. I mean I will visit as much as possible."

Luna nodded, "Well before you leave we should go to Enchanted one more time."

Hermione laughed, "Just as long as I don't return home completely drunk again."

Luna smiled, "Yes or you may end up kissing Draco Malfoy again."

Hermione's laugh faltered but she forced a smile onto her face, "That would be ah… awful."

**O**

Narcissa rushed down the Manor's stairs at the sound of her sons voice. She ran through the reading room and out the doors leading to the garden.

"… stupid ignorant fool didn't contact me sooner!" was the first thing Narcissa heard Draco saying to a listening Lucius, "Had he contacted me I could've saved the baby!"

"How is she Draco?" asked Narcissa worriedly, "How is Pansy?"

"How do you think?" replied Lucius before Draco spoke, "Upset, hurting… just like anyone would feel in her situation. I should go visit her father before he leaves for work."

Narcissa nodded, "Did you try everything you could Draco?"

"The baby was dead before I had the chance. It's Emery's entire bloody fault anyway. I am going to be writing to the Ministry about him! He is the cause of most of those deaths in that Hospital anyway. When I start my own hospital I swear that no one who is sick or injured will be cast aside just because the Doctor they request isn't on their shift!"

Narcissa and Lucius frowned at their son's comment causing him to curse under his breath. This was something he wasn't meant to tell them. They were always against Draco's decision to become a MEDI Doctor and this would just infuriate them even more. Sometimes he felt they treated as though he weren't in his twenties and was still a mere seventeen year old.

"What do you mean start your own hospital, Draco?" asked Narcissa in a calm motherly like tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied waving his hand as if to dismiss the topic.

"Draco haven't we already decided you would leave that career to join me in working at the Ministry?" inquired Lucius.

Draco snapped. Enough was enough, "I'll marry who you want me too, have children when you tell me too but I will not change my career from something I love doing just to please you two! When are you both going to take the hint and realise I don't want to be a carbon copy of you both? I am a unique individual person with personal beliefs and views on life!"

"Is this the trash that… woman you are sleeping with has brainwashed you with?" snarled his mother.

"No. I have believed this all along."

"Who is this woman?" asked Lucius, "Do we know her?"

"Oh we do know her Lucius," replied Narcissa looking from her son to her husband, "We mightn't know her personally or her family but we know of her and her famous friend."

Lucius frowned and looked at Draco. He started chuckling as though everything was a joke, "Narcissa my dear, you make it sound as though our son is dating Potter's mudblood friend."

Lucius continued to chuckle while Narcissa looked at him sternly and Draco glanced at the door in hopes of escaping. Once Lucius realised he was the only one laughing he stopped and looked from Narcissa to Draco three times to be exact.

"What is going on?" he demanded glaring now at Narcissa, "Are you telling me that _our_ son is _dating _Harry Bloody Potter's mudblood friend?"

"Why don't you talk to Draco about that one Lucius," replied Narcissa turning to Draco, "Tell him of your relationship with Miss Granger, Draco. NOW!"

"It was a physical thing," sighed Draco, "It's become more. But before either of you talk I want you both to hear me out. We have agreed that when it comes time for me to marry Destinee it will end… and she's moving away anyway."

"You have… dirtied the Malfoy name! How can you do any sort of thing with a girl of her blood?" shouted Lucius.

"When will you wake up and smell the roses, Father? It has been a common thing for centuries that Purebloods date Muggleborns! And besides there is no Dark Lord to tell us what is wrong and what is right!"

"I want you to end this affair now! I will not have my son seeing a muggleborn, no matter how much wealth she has or whether she is pretty!"

"I am not going to end it with her."

Lucius glared at his son, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. For years I have been obeying your every wish and command but I have real feelings for this girl Father and maybe if you just got to know her. Even a little; you will see she is an amazing human being. She's smart, intelligent, funny, caring… Merlin, everything about her is breathtaking!"

"Narcissa this is not the son we raised!" cried Lucius in outrage, "Draco you will end it with her now!

"No."

"Do not disobey me."

"I will and I am. Like Hermione told me. Love is unexpected even at the wrong times. You just have to accept it and treasure it whilst it lasts. I mightn't be in love with her just yet but I know it's heading that way and nothing you say or do is going to stop me father," snarled Draco in a very Malfoy like tone before storming into the manor and slamming the doors behind him in the process.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" asked Lucius who was pacing.

"I thought it was harmless fun. Obviously it has become more… a lot more," replied Narcissa taking a seat on one of the glass chairs.

"What do we do now? We obviously cannot let this charade last any longer or the boy will fall in love with her."

"I'll work something out. Just give me time."

"Be quick about it we leave in August… it is June."

"I know what month it is Lucius," replied Narcissa before standing and heading inside the house to speak with her disobeying son.

**O**

Draco grabbed the nearest breakable ornament in his room and threw it at the wall. He watched with no satisfaction as it slammed into the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Instantly house elves appeared to clean the sudden mess.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT NOW!" he roared throwing another breakable antique Malfoy heirloom.

The elves looked at him in sudden fear and were all gone within a second. Draco walked around his room in anger, knocking and breaking things to release his anger at his father and betrayer of a mother. All his life he believed he could tell Narcissa anything without having the fear of her telling his father. That was no longer the case.

Behind him, his bedroom door opened and slammed shut. Draco whirled around and found himself glaring at his mother.

"Quit acting like a teenager, Draco," snapped his mother.

"I am not acting like a teenager… what about you? I trusted you and you go and tell father everything! You knew I was going to end with Hermione when the time came!"

"Draco you haven't even told her you already have a woman you are to marry!"

"I will tell her when the time comes."

"For someone who is falling in love you sure don't sound very trusting seeing as you cannot even tell Miss Granger you are already set up with another."

"Trust? You want to talk about trust? What about you Mother? I trusted you and you couldn't even keep one secret."

"It was and still is becoming something it never should become Draco."

Draco walked over to his bed and sat down, "Why won't you two just let me be happy for once? All my life I have done what you both wanted… yet that is still not enough is it?"

"As soon as you marry Draco you can do what you want. Except for date that mudblood."

Draco stood up and kicked his desk leg in anger, "Leave her out of this! All she has done is made me happy!"

"I am giving you till the end of July to end this relationship with her Draco. If you haven't done so, I will be the bringer of bad news and hatred from her too you."

Without another word Narcissa stood and left the room, leaving Draco to calm his anger and work out a way to tell Hermione.

**O**

"Merle. So nice of you come," said Hermione coolly as the girl took a seat in front of Hermione's desk, "So Luna tells me, in the past two weeks, you have only been at work for three of them. Is there a reasonable explanation for this or am I going to have too fire you?"

Merle tugged at the sleeves of her shirt and looked up at Hermione, "I can't say."

Hermione sighed and threw Merles employee file on her desk, "Merle I don't understand! You showed so much promise in this career. A few years from now I could see you doing weddings where people would pay millions of galleons! Now all I can see is you… applying for financial help at the Ministry."

"I'm sorry Hermione!" cried Merle breaking down in tears, "I do love this job so much! He won 't let me do anything!"

Hermione frowned and handed Merle the box of tissues over the table, "Who won't let you do what?"

Merle looked up at Hermione wiping her face and making visible a nasty looking purple-blue bruise under her right eye.

Hermione stood and pulled her wand out. She pointed it as a terrified looking Merle and murmured a spell. Instantly all over Merles face were visible bruises, cuts and grazes. Her lips had to cuts that looked fresh.

"Merle!" cried Hermione kneeling down beside the girl, "What has happened to you? Is this why you haven't been at work a lot lately?"

"I don't know how it started Hermione! Everything was perfect… and then he became possessive. I can't see my family or reply to their letters. He won't let me come to work… I sneak here when he's asleep or gone to work himself an-"

"Hermione!" cried Luna running in, "There is this men outside demanding to see Merle… oh my Merlin! What happened to you? Someone hit you good."

"I-is he w-wearing a… b-black robe with red trimming?" asked Merle nervously.

Luna nodded, "Did that man do this too you?"

"I have to go!" cried Merle standing up, "He'll be really angry."

"No," said Hermione sternly, "Luna stay with Merle in here. I'll deal with him."

"Hermione he gets angry easily!" cried Merle.

Hermione ignored her plea and exited her office gripping her wand tightly. She saw the man in a black robe with red trimming and strode over to him, "My receptionist tells me you wish to see Merle?"

"Yes. Where is she?" he snarled.

"Busy in a meeting. She has clients to see."

"Well those clients can take a hike because Merle is coming home with me now!"

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to tone your voice down or leave."

"I will not do what a WOMAN says!"

"I run this business _sir_ and I will not tolerate such rude and arrogant behaviour in my building. Merle is working and would like you to leave her alone."

The man glared at her angrily, "My name is Emery Flint and Merle is my girlfriend! She will come home with me now or you will be knocked out of my way."

"Flint? As in Marcus's Flint's relative?"

"Yes, his cousin."

Hermione nodded, "Thought so. You both have similar teeth. Well Emery, please leave."

Emery glared at her and stepped forward only to be met with the tip of Hermione's wand. By now Hermione was glaring at him in anger.

"I know what you have been doing to Merle, Emery, and I will not have my employees missing work because some arsehole is being a control freak and beating her at every given moment! You, Emery, are nothing but an egotistical bastard who believes women are second-class citizens! I suggest you turn around and walk your arse out of my store and come nowhere near Merle again! Or perhaps you would like me to report you to the Aurour department? I do have very good connections in there."

Emery glared at Hermione and stepped forward.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!" cried Hermione applying the spell on Emery instantly. His body snapped together and fell to the ground with a thump. She turned and ran back into the office and hurriedly scrawled an urgent note to Harry and sent Luna to send it. She then turned to Merle and sighed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Emery said if I did he would kill me and my family," sobbed Merle, "What happens now?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure… Harry will be here soon, perhaps he can give us more of an insight as to what happens… is this why you left urgently on that day at the Café?"

"Draco Malfoy was there and he works with Emery… well for Emery."

Hermione nodded just as Luna ran in, "Michael and the other guys are guarding that man for you and the letter has been sent."

"Thanks Luna. Merle would you like a drink?"

Merle shook her head and carefully touched her face, "I never went a day without him hitting me."

Hermione placed a hand on Merles should only to have her wince, "Oh, sorry. After Harry has been I will have you sent to St Mungo's. I'll pay for you to have the best treatment and a private ward, okay?"

Merle nodded and smiled a little.

"Harry's here," said Luna after sticking her head outside the office, "Ron and a few others are with him."

Hermione nodded and left the office to be greeted by a confused Harry.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around, "Who are those four guarding?"

Hermione looked over at Michael and a few other guys who were wedding planners, "Domestic violence. Does Emery Flint ring a bell?"

"Yes. He's the head of St Mungo's."

"Some Doctor then. He has been abusing Merle, a girl who works for me. She's only young and had been missing a lot of work… I had Luna call her in today and after a few minutes Emery Flint turns up demanding to see Merle and take her home."

Harry nodded, "Ron, Dean go and take Emery to the Ministry. I need to see Merle. Lindsay, Jack and Mimi go and collect witnesses accounts."

Harry followed Hermione into her office and looked at Merle in concern when he saw her.

"Hello Merle, I'm Harry Potter. I work at the Ministry in the Aurour department. Hermione has told me about you… now I can take it from your cuts, bruises and other injuries you have been the victim to domestic abuse."

Merle nodded, "W-will he be charged?"

"From what I can see yes. But you will have to undergo mental tests, physical tests and recount your experiences to Doctors at St Mungo's. After that it will be necessary that you stay with someone while the case is held in court."

Merle nodded, "I wrote everything in my journal… and I have clothes with blood stains on them… will that help my case?"

"Definitely. I will have members of my group sent there as soon as possible. In the meantime I will need to escort you to St Mungo's."

"Wait!" cried Hermione scrawling a note then handing it to Harry, "I want the best for her. Don't worry. I can afford it. Including her legal representation."

Harry nodded and led Merle to the reception where she was met with a mouthful of abuse.

"STUPID BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I WILL!" screamed Emery, "YOU WAIT! YOU WAIT YOU WENCH!"

"Ron! Silence him!" ordered Harry.

Ron nodded and muttered the spell before him and Dean apperated away with Emery.

Hermione folded her arms and stood beside Luna who watched on in silence as well.

"Just when things were on the up for her," sighed Luna.

"Things will start going up again," replied Hermione, "I know someone who will look after her."

**A/N: Don't think she is speaking about Draco… she might be but Hermione knows other people who will look after Merle when she moves to Australia. Anyway, review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Visiting The Dursleys

**A/N: Hey all… yes chapter ten brought out why Merle went home sick that time in the café… and yeah… well thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other then the characters I create plus the plot!**

_Chapter Eleven: Visiting The Dursleys._

Draco signed the letter and walked to the cage beside his bathroom door. He opened the cage door and reached his arm in for his owl to climb onto. After pulling his arm out he tied the letter to it and told the owl where to go and who it was for. The owl hooted softly and took off out the open window. Draco sighed and walked over to his bed and lay down with a deep sigh.

"_I am giving you till the end of July to end this relationship with her Draco. If you haven't done so, I will be the bringer of bad news and hatred from her too you."_

Never in his life had Draco hated his family so much. It was one thing to try and run his career and have complete control over his child hood, it was another to make him stop seeing someone he was falling in love with. He sighed again in frustration and sat up. How was he going to tell her? Next month was all he had with her and now this was going to be hanging over his head. Draco stood up and walked to the window starring out at the rolling green meadows of other pureblood properties. When the time came Draco had a feeling he would know what to say… but for now he wanted to savoir every moment he had with Hermione.

**O**

Hermione closed the file on her desk she had to look over for Michael and grabbed her purse and wallet and exited her clean office. She handed the file to Luna saying goodbye before apperating away to St Mungo's. The woman at the sign in desk smiled at her knowing exactly who she was.

"Afternoon Linda. How is married life going for you?" greeted Hermione politely.

"Wonderful. Thankyou once again for planning such a beautiful ceremony Hermione," grinned Linda tucking her dark red hair behind her ears, "Are you here to see a patient or do you have an appointment?"

"Here to visit someone today. Ahh her name is Merle Tompkins. She was brought in by Harry Potter from the Aurour department earlier today."

Linda scanned over the list in front of her and nodded, "Yes… this floor ward 26. Go past the elevators till you come to swinging doors. Go through them turn left, past the staircase to the reception desk there. A nurse will guide you from there."

"Thanks Linda. Tell Bruce I said hello," smiled Hermione before hurrying off towards the swinging doors.

After passing the stairs Hermione spotted the reception desk and walked over to it. The female nurse smiled at her kindly creasing her wrinkles more.

"Can I help you dear?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. I am looking for ward 26," replied Hermione.

"Do you know Miss Merle Tompkins?"

"I'm her boss. I am paying for her treatment and case."

The nurse nodded, "Around the corner, the third door to the left."

Hermione thanked her and hurried off down the corridor. She turned the corner and saw two Aurour's outside a ward. Hermione walked closer and saw that the Aurour's were Ron and Dean.

"Hello Hermione," greeted Dean hugging her friendly like, "Here to see Merle I assume?"

"Yeah I am. Hi Ron," replied Hermione.

"Hello," he mumbled, "Go on in."

Hermione smiled at him and walked into the ward. Merle looked up at her from the bed showing her now partly healed face. She smiled a little at Hermione and directed her to come over. Harry stood up from where he was sitting and smiled at Hermione.

"Ron seems quiet," commented Hermione to Harry, "Is he still angry with me?"

"Yeah. But give him time. He is still as stubborn as he was at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed, "Well I will be having a word with him after my visit with Merle. Merle how are you going?"

Merle smiled again, "Okay."

Harry sighed, "Merle, Hermione is your boss. She is paying for all this. I think she deserves to know the truth."

"They have charged Emery with assault… and apparently a case of hospital negligence is going against him too."

Hermione nodded, "Have they done assessments on you?"

"As soon as she arrived they were done," spoke up Harry, "She had all the actions of a person who has been through domestic violence. As well as someone… sexually assaulted."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh Merle! Why didn't you come to me? I know I am your boss but I also am your friend!"

Merle wiped away a tear, "I know… I just felt dirty and ashamed."

Hermione walked over to her and hugged her, "Don't you worry. I know someone who will take care of you through all of this and while I am gone."

"Gone?"

Hermione pulled away from Merle, "Didn't you know? I a, moving to Australia after Harry and Ginny's wedding to open a wedding planning place over there."

"Oh… I see… who is it you know will take care of me?"

"My very own mother. Anne Leah Granger. She is a muggle but she helps me out all the time and will want you to stay with her through all this and until you feel confident enough to live on your own again."

"Oh Hermione you are too kind… but I will find someone."

"Merle your parents are dead and you have no family in England, Ireland, France. Any European country. My mother will care for you, I know she will. Beside's, she is as stubborn as I am… where else do you think I get it from?"

Merle smiled a little and hugged Hermione, "Thankyou Hermione."

Hermione hugged her back and pulled away smiling. She turned to Harry who was smiling also, "hen can she leave?"

"Now. But she must come back every day for more healing and further assessments. I will escort her to those or Ron will."

"Okay, well Merle you change and I have too spoken with someone."

Hermione left the room and turned to Ron outside the room, "I need a word with you. Now."

"Fine," muttered Ron following Hermione to a nearby vacant ward. She shut the door and applied a silencing charm before turning to Ron looking serious.

"This has gone on long enough," she started, "I am sick of looking like a… well… like a bitch around you. Yes Ron I know I broke your heart and I am sorry but I couldn't be unhappy just to make sure you were happy. It just wasn't fair on both of us. Now, I can understand why you don't want to talk to me but being… cold in front of others while you are doing your job is just bad. One because I look bad in the process and two because it makes Harry look as though he hires arseholes, which you aren't and he doesn't."

"You lead me on Hermione."

"I know Ron. I know I did and it was wrong of me too do. But I ended it before things got too far."

"Too far? This did go to far! I got engaged to you!"

"I KNOW!"

"So what do you expect me to do around you?"

"Try to be more civil. I know things will take a while before we can be friends again, but Ron you know I am sorry and I can't say anything else other than that. But can things at least be more civil before I move to Australia?"

"Australia? Since when were you heading down under?"

"Since I got a letter saying I have the opportunity to open a store there."

Ron nodded, "Okay fine. We can try to be friends again."

Hermione smiled, "Great. Well I should go. Merle is waiting."

Hermione removed the silencing spell and left the ward followed by Ron. Thankfully Hermione had left the blinds up so people could at least see they were talking privately and not doing anything else. Merle smiled at her and Harry gave her a look plainly asking if things were any better between them.

Hermione returned the look with a pleasing nod and then led Merle towards the entrance.

"How will we get to your mothers?" asked Merle.

"We'll apperated to my place and use my muggle way of transport. It's only a twenty minute trip," replied Hermione, "I got my muggle transport licence and vehicle for certain circumstances. Also my mother doesn't have fireplace and port keys are too much of a hassle."

Merle nodded and held onto Hermione's arm as they apperated to her apartment.

**O**

Draco entered the reading room where his mother was. She looked up at him coldly and pointed for him to sit down. Draco sat down stiffly and looked his mother in the eye, wearing the same cold look on his face.

"I have decided, Mother, that I will inform Hermione of Destinee at the end of the month. But I am making no promises to stop seeing her when I return. I know deep inside I will not feel for Destinee what I feel for Hermione and I personally do not care what you think or what your opinion is on my decision. It is my life and I will live it my way, even if that means not having any form of sexual contact with Destinee to make an heir for the Malfoy blood line," Draco spoke coolly and calmly, "Run to Father and tell him all you want," Draco stood up, "It's my life and my choices. Either live with it or throw a hissy fit Mother. No other family is as screwed up as this one."

Narcissa watched mouth opened as Draco left the drawing room still wearing the cold stony face as he passed his father at the doorway whom had returned from the Parkinson's to hear Draco's comment just in time.

Lucius walked over to his stunned wife and knelt down in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"Our son… he just literally told me to get out of his life for good… what have we done?" whispered Narcissa.

Lucius took hold one of her hands and kissed it, "We wait and see how things go with Destinee… if they go bad we leave him be… perhaps it is time the Malfoy's dropped the arrange marriages tradition once and for all."

Narcissa nodded, "I never meant to push Draco away, Lucius. He is our only child seeing as it would be fatal if we had another child."

"I never let Draco get close to me Narcissa so I do not understand the pain you are going through… but I regret not knowing it."

Narcissa leaned forward and hugged her husband before kissing him lovingly on the lips, "There is still time Lucius."

Lucius smiled, which was a rare thing to those outside the Malfoy family but not to Narcissa. Strange as it was, the Malfoy's were a loving family.

**O**

Merle starred at the dark blue Holden SS in shock. Hermione chuckled and opened the door for her to get in. Merle slid into the seat and jumped when Hermione slammed the door shut. She watched as Hermione walked around the front of the vehicle and opened the door across from her and slid in.

"See this?" asked Hermione pulling a strap thing across her body and clicking it into a lock like thing beside her seat, "It is a seatbelt. Yours is beside you. Do it up for safety and because it is law to wear one when driving these things or riding in them."

Merle nodded and vaguely did hers up. She screamed when Hermione turned the key making the car start, "It's alive!"

"That's the engine inside. It makes the car work and move."

Merle nodded and remained silent as Hermione reversed out of her drive way and began driving down the road towards her destination.

**O**

Twenty minutes later like Hermione said the car was pulling into a cement driveway outside a two storey white wooden building. Hermione undid the seatbelt, which Merle copied and opened the door to get out. They walked to the front door, which Hermione opened without knocking. Merle followed her in closely, staying silent.

"Hello, Mum!" called Hermione, "Mum, I know your home, the front door is unlocked and you have the washing machine going in the laundry."

Merle was stunned to see a woman with Hermione's eyes and smiled enter the room and hug her daughter happily.

"Oh my!" she cried taking notice of Merle, "My dear… what happened?"

"Domestic abuse," replied Hermione, "She needs a safe and caring place to stay with during her court case and until she feels confident enough to be on her own."

Anne instantly hugged Merle and led her into the kitchen; "Sit down I am going to take care of you until you are healthy and all better again."

"I take she can stay here then Mum?" grinned Hermione following them in.

"Of course!"

"See Merle. I knew my Mum would care for you. You can have my old room… clothes… you need clothes!"

"Emery ruined all of mine," said Merle quietly.

"I have clothes in my old room still… still fashionable and too your size I think. If not a bit of magic will do the trick. Oh Mum, Harry will be by everyday to take her to hospital. As for work you will be taking a week off to heal and used to things around here."

Merle smiled and stood up to hug Hermione again, "You really are the best Hermione."

Hermione smiled, as did her Mum who commented, "My daughter is always caring for others as well as herself."

Hermione smiled, "Well I should get going. Merle make yourself at home, Mum I'll call you in the next day or so."

Her mother smiled and both her and Merle said goodbye before Hermione headed out the door to drive back home.

**O**

Draco stood up from his bed. He had been in his room for an hour going over everything he had said to his parents. He'd made the right choice and couldn't change what had been done. All he could do now was wait and see if the outcome in the end was the one he was hoping for. Only time would tell. With a sigh he closed his eyes and was gone with a crack.

**O**

Hermione pulled into her driveway and drove the car into the open garage she'd used her wand to open for her. Once the car was parked and inside the garage she apperated inside to her house and dropped her purse and key onto the table beside her telephone and slid her shoes off. The kitchen door swung open startling her, but she calmed down when Draco appeared smiling at her. She smiled and walked over to him for a hug and a kiss.

"You scared me," murmured Hermione looking up at him.

"Sorry. I have only been here a few minutes. Normally you were already home," replied Draco as they sat down on the lounge together.

"Oh well I would've been but… you remember Merle, the girl I was at the café with that day you sat at my table?"

Draco nodded.

"She was in an abusive relationship with Emery Flint. He raped and beat he everyday… now all she has to do if go through a court case against him to get him locked up at Azkaban."

"Well that bastard deserves to die in my case."

Hermione looked at him stunned, "Why?"

"He is he reason Pansy is no longer pregnant! Pansy demanded to see me and he wouldn't let any of the nurses or doctors alert me! By the time my shift started… it was too late."

"Oh Draco, that's awful!" cried Hermione, "I thought he was a complete and utter bastard for what he did to Merle but now he truly does deserve the Kiss… I mean yes what he did to Merle was terrible and deserving a torturous life in Azkaban but that was an innocent unborn baby he let die!"

Draco nodded, "Now he is facing a negligence case and I'm the one who put the matter forward so no doubt I will be going to court to testify on behalf of the hospital, the workers and Pansy if she isn't up too it."

"When will the case be heard?"

"Not until October."

Hermione nodded, "I-I won't be here to support you… sorry."

Draco nodded silently.

"But I'll be thinking of you of course."

"I know."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "I mean it Draco."

Draco smiled and held her close never wanting to let her go.

"Umm… I need to go to the toilet," chuckled Hermione, "Personally I would rather use the toilet and not the lounge."

Draco laughed and let her go running off to the toilet. As soon as the bathroom door closed and he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. She was leaving; he was going off to meet his soon to be wife in just a few weeks. He still had to break it to her or his mother would do it, which would make matters worse.

The sound of a flushing toilet broke him from his thoughts and a few seconds later Hermione was humming as she walked back into the lounge room.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" asked Hermione looking at Draco.

"Sounds like plan."

"Okay… well I have romantic ones like Titanic, The Notebook, A Walk To Remember and action ones like S.W.A.T, ummm… actually I think that's the only action one I have. I do have horrors like The Ring, Dawn Of The Dead, Saw… all different ones."

"S.W.A.T sounds okay."

Hermione nodded and turned the television onto the DVD channel and slipped the disc in before snuggling up next to Draco to spend the next few hours watching the movie.

**O**

Hermione stretched out yawning and in the process hitting Draco in the cheek.

"Ouch… thanks for the morning wake up," mumbled Draco rubbing his cheek.

Hermione rolled over and kissed him on the lips, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… I was stretching."

"Been taking lessons from Crookshanks huh?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I have. So you have to work today?"

Draco nodded, "Start at midday and finish at 1am. My longest shift for this week."

"Maybe I'll hurt myself with a Spell just to come and keep you company."

"That would be nice but who says I'd be your Doctor? You might wind up with someone else caring for you."

"Not if I demand for you."

"True."

They both fell silent and soon Hermione was sitting up to go shower and dress for another day at work.

"I should get home," said Draco before yawning while Hermione was in her cupboard choosing that day's outfit.

She exited the cupboard with a knee length tan skirt and a white ¾ sleeve shirt. Draco walked around to her after grabbing his clothes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Hermione smiled and murmured a goodbye before heading to the bathroom. Draco watched her leave before dressing. He knew it would kill him to tell her about Destinee when the time came.

**O**

Hermione walked over to Luna grinning, "Merle is safe. My mother is going to look after her while the case is going on and until she is confident enough to live on her own."

"Oh great. Did you hear about the other case Emery has got against him?" replied Luna.

"The hospital one?"

Luna nodded, "He really is an awful man. Causing a woman to loose her unborn baby just because she wouldn't let any other doctor treat her apart from the one she demanded."

"I know. I hope he gets the Dementors Kiss. He deserves it."

Luna nodded, "Oh Ginny is here to see you as well."

"Okay. Thanks."

Hermione took the file from Luna and headed into her office. Sure enough sitting in the clients seat was Ginny.

"Good Morning Ginny," grinned Hermione taking her seat, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Morning Hermione and not long," replied Ginny, "I just came for a chat. Nothing urgent about the wedding seeing as everything is nearly planned."

"Okay, but could you confirm something for me?"

"What?"

"Have all the invitations been sent?"

"Every last one."

"Any replies?"

"Three so far. My Aunt Mindi, my Parents and Fleur, Charlie and Jonathon."

Hermione nodded, "Okay well two weeks before the wedding I need that list to confirm the dates."

"Oh well… we did get a letter back from Harry's aunt and uncle."

"And?"

"They aren't going. This is what I need to speak to you about. See I know Harry never got along with them but even though he tells me its okay I know the fact his aunt and uncle won't go to his wedding is hurting him. He went to Dudley's out of respect… and here they are not returning the same respect to him."

Hermione sighed, "I'll go pay them a visit. Perhaps it is time I friend of Harry's knocked some sense into their dense prejudice minds."

"Thanks Hermione," replied Ginny glancing at her watch, "Oh well I better go. I have a check up at the hospital about the baby."

Hermione and Ginny stood up and walked out of her office together.

"Good luck at the Doctors and I am going to visit the Dursley's. Won't that be lovely?"

Ginny chuckled, "Oh definitely! See you later Hermione."

"Bye Ginny," smiled Hermione walking over to Luna with the file, "I have a visit to make. It's to do with Harry and Ginny's wedding so I should be gone for an hour or so."

"Okay. Nice top Hermione. Muggle clothes are nice… I wonder if Spirits do wear what I wore to Enchanted?" murmured Luna off in her own world.

Hermione shook her head in amusement and was gone with a crack.

**O**

Hermione looked at 4 Privet Drive in silence. The garden was neat and tidy with a silver shiny car parked in its driveway. The number plate read: THEDUD. Dudley was visiting with his wife.

"Perfect," murmured Hermione walking up to the front door. She ran a hand over her outfit to make sure she looked tidy.

"Hermione!" came a voice behind her.

Hermione turned and smiled when she saw Harry running over to her, "Morning Harry."

"Morning. I went to your office and Luna said you were here… why?"

"Ginny came to me Harry. I know they won't go to your wedding and I think it is time someone other than yourself tries and knock some sense into their head. Come on. We can do this together."

"No Hermione it's fine."

"No it isn't Harry. You went to The Dud's wedding… how stupid is he? His number plate is just telling everyone how much of a dud he is."

Harry cracked a smiled, "I know. But Hermione just forget about this."

"No," replied Hermione ringing the doorbell.

Harry cursed under his breath and waited for the door to be answered. Seconds later a thin Aunt Petunia with greying hair opened the door.

"Good Morning Mrs Dursley. I am Hermione Granger, Harry's bestfriend and wedding planner. We both have a few things we wish to discuss with you, your husband and son," greeted Hermione politely.

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry who merely smiled. Petunia stepped aside and let them both in only saying, "Follow me."

She led them to the lounge room in silence where Vernon sat talking to his son who was literally the spitting image of his father these days and Dudley's thin wife with blonde hair and a nose more pug like then Pansy's.

"What does _he_ want?" asked Vernon rudely at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Actually I am the one doing the talking today, Mr Dursley," replied Hermione just as rudely, which shocked Harry so much he had to sit down, "My name is Hermione Granger and I am Harry's bestfriend and wedding planner. Now I understand Dudley that Harry attended your wedding out of respect, seeing as you are related and it is the polite thing to do."

"He did," replied Dudley smartly.

"Don't get cocky with me. I am a muggleborn witch. Just like your sister was Mrs Dursley. So I have a muggle mother and muggle relatives. But none of them act as rude as you three do. They accept my abilities and my life. Unlike you lot they aren't scared of something they can't do."

"Will you keep your voice down!" hissed Vernon.

"Oh calm yourself. All your windows are closed and your neighbours aren't even home. Now listen to me good. Harry is a wonderful young man who has achieved more in life than you three ever have or will. He is already head of his own Aurour squad, is going to be a father in November and a husband in September. Quit being magicphobic and accept your nephew and cousin for who he is and what he can do. Mrs Dursley, I know you loved your sister and miss her terribly. You are just afraid to admit it because your husband wants your family to be normal. Well, Mr Dursley, I have a sudden news flash for you no family is normal. Nothing can be defined as normal… I mean come on your son's number plate has The Dud written on it. Dudley change it, it makes you look like a real dud. Harry has done everything you asked of him. He appreciates the fact you took him in when he was a baby and brought him up. All he wants in return is for you three… and your wife Dudley, to attend his wedding on the 21st of September at Godric's Hollow's church. The same church your sister got married at Mrs Dursley. Tell me Dudley, what would you do if you have a child and it turns out that they were magic and got accepted into Hogwarts?"

"That will never happen to us," replied Dudley's wife.

"It could. You can't predict the future… unless you are magic."

Dudley's wife glared at Hermione coldly causing Hermione to smile, "Well I hope you all can make the wedding. Harry would appreciate it and Mrs Dursley; it's okay to miss your sister. She was your little sister and looked up too you, I am sure."

Hermione headed for the front door and exited, listening to Harry saying goodbye before following his bestfriend out onto the street.

"Wow Hermione… I didn't know you could do that," said Harry in awe.

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I hope it helps."

"Well find out I guess. Hey how about we go get a coffee at the café in Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds like a definite plan to me!" grinned Hermione apperating to the café with Harry for a relaxing drink and a chance to catch up.

**A/N: There we go. Another chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I'm aiming for this story to be about 15 chapters and then I will write the second one up. By the way I am back at school and the compter at my home that is the main interent one is having problems so it may take me time to update until everything is sorted out.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Telling Hermione

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter and thanks all for the reviews! I love em all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other then Merle and Michelle plus the plot.**

_Chapter Twelve: Telling Hermione_

Hermione yawned and smiled at Draco happily, "I can't believe its July. Last month flew buy… and it's a week till its August."

"Hmm," replied Draco before kissing Hermione on the cheek, "I care about you a lot, you know that don't you?"

"I do. And I care about you a lot too."

Draco kissed Hermione again before sitting up, "I should go. I have work in an hour."

Hermione sighed and sat up looking at Draco's toned back, "Is everything okay? This past week you have been acting weird."

"Stressed with work, sorry to worry you babe."

Hermione sighed and went and dressed for work. She had to pick Merle up to take to work for three hours until Harry came to escort her to court. Today they would find out the outcome on whether Emery would be sentenced to Azkaban or not. After dressing she returned to her room to find Draco gone.

"What is going on with you?" mumbled Hermione before heading to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

**O**

"Your home early," commented Narcissa when she saw Draco heading for the staircase, "I would have thought you would be spending as much time with Miss Granger until you left for France."

Draco merely glared at his mother and stormed up the stairs. How would she be if she were in his position? On Friday he had to break the news of Destinee to Hermione. He knew she would take it hard, over the past month they'd grown closer, Draco literally lived with her. He'd even met her mother who he found to be a lot like her daughter. Of course they went when Merle was at her court case.

Draco opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind him. He walked to his cupboard and pulled out his work uniform.

Yes, today was a bad day because Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood.

**O**

Hermione covered her mouth at the smell of the toast. She suddenly didn't feel like eating at all in fact, if she didn't make it to the bathroom in time she would be cleaning up in unpleasant mess on her kitchen floor. Hermione turned and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. She knelt down and heaved into the bowl before all of the contents in her stomach exited the same way they entered.

After nothing else could possibly be brought up Hermione flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth as well as washed her face. She starred at her reflection before pulling open the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a little book that held dates of that time of the month. She scanned the dates and murmured calculations.

Horrified Hermione placed the book back in its place and shut the door looking at her paled reflection, "Oh no… oh no…"

She exited the bathroom and walked over to the table grabbing her purse and wand. She slipped on shoes and apperated.

**O**

"Good morning Hermione," greeted Linda, "Here to see someone or for yourself?"

"Myself," mumbled Hermione, "I… I need to see someone about pregnancy."

Linda looked at Hermione in shock; even she knew Hermione wasn't seeing anyone, "Okay… this floor. Go to the reception desk and someone will help you from there."

Hermione nodded and hurried off unaware someone had seen her.

Draco wandered over to the reception desk and smiled at Linda, "Was that the wedding planner woman?"

Linda nodded, "She's here to see a friend."

Draco nodded feeling relieved on the inside and headed off to his floor.

**O**

"I need to see a doctor about possibly being pregnant," explained Hermione urgently, "It needs to be soon because I have to get to work. I have a wedding to continue organizing and a worker to pick up… oh Merle! I forgot!"

"Calm down Miss Granger. I will have Doctor Johnson come and look at you. Go to ward four behind you," said the Nurse calmly.

Hermione nodded and walked to the ward her heart pounding. She sat on the bed and wiped away a few stray tears. This couldn't be happening. If she were pregnant with Draco's child it would make things worse between them. She wasn't going to be the second woman with a secret love child who couldn't be classed as his child to the world. Hermione let out a soft groan and ran a hand threw her curls.

"This is awful," she muttered.

"Hermione Granger?" came a voice entering the room.

Hermione looked up and broke into a smile, "Angelina Johnson? You're a doctor?"

"Sure am. How are you?"

"Well I could be better."

Angelina nodded, "So the Nurse tells me you could be pregnant?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm a week late and just experienced morning sickness."

Angelina nodded and pulled out her wand, "Lay down on the bed and pull your shirt up too where your rib cage ends."

Hermione did so and watched as Angelina murmured a few words and light glowed around Hermione's stomach before changing colour seconds later.

"Okay you can sit up and pull your shirt down," said Angelina writing something down on the clipboard. She looked at Hermione seriously and sighed, "You are pregnant. Two weeks along actually."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a low sigh, "Oh Merlin."

"I take it then that this isn't a good thing?"

"No. Especially when it's father and I can't stay together much longer."

Angelina nodded but asked no more, "Well did you hear that Oliver and I have a six month old child?"

Hermione looked up smiling, "Really?"

"Yes. His name is Shelton Aiden Wood. He is so adorable. He has his fathers eyes and nose."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on her flat stomach, "I have to keep this secret from the father… so can you not say anything to anyone who works here?"

"Sure. Doctor and patient confidentiality."

Hermione stood up, "Thanks Ang. Say hi to Oliver for me."

"Will do."

Hermione said bye and left to go and collect Merle for work.

**O**

"Sorry I am late," apologized Hermione to her mother and Merle who were sitting at the dining table, "I umm… have something to tell you both. Merle you are part of this family so you deserve to know."

Hermione sat down beside her mother and let out a deep breath, "For the past few months I have been in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. I am _not_ the reason why he broke up with Pansy or my reason for breaking up with Ron. We just have this connection where we understand each other without even trying too. But we can't stay together much longer. I'm going to Australia and soon he will have a new arranged marriage. But now something has happened that Draco cannot find out."

"What?" asked Merle and her mother.

"I am pregnant. Two weeks along… I was just at St Mungo's… and well… yeah."

Hermione's lower lip trembled as a wave of heartbreak and shock washed over her. Her mother and Merle jumped out of their chairs and ran to Hermione, both hugging her at once.

"It's going to be okay Hermione," soothed Merle, "We love you and will support you through this pregnancy and after it as well… you know what? I am coming with you to Australia."

"Oh Merle, no you love it here in England. You have weddings to plan," cried Hermione.

"Only two and they are within two months. I'm coming with you and that is final."

"I agree with Merle. You need support and besides you two have become like sisters. Merle should go with you Hermione. That way you have someone with you that you know."

"Argh look at me!" cried Hermione wiping her tears away, "Crying over a guy."

"He isn't just some ordinary guy Hermione," commented her mother, "When I met him I saw the way her looks at you… exactly the way I looked at your father or how I've seen your cousin look at his wife. He loves you and I know you feel exactly the same. You are just scared to say it because you feel when the ending comes it will hurt more… Honey it is going to hurt no matter what but I believe not letting him know he is loved will hurt you more then him."

"I do love him… I have for at least a month… I love every minute with him, even when he comes home from work in a bad mood or his parents have said something to make him angry. But what do I tell my friends? They hate Draco… and Ron, him and I have begun talking again and now this!"

"It all seems too much now Hermione but when that child enters this world, what they think won't matter," commented Merle.

Hermione sighed, "I can't tell him and that's final."

Both her mother and Merle nodded in understanding as Hermione stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Come on Merle. We should go and inform Luna about you coming with me so she can refer clients to other planners and she can place an add in the Daily Prophet for a new Wedding Planner apprenticeship."

Merle stood and both her and Hermione said bye to Anne before apperating to work.

**O**

"… find Emery Flint guilty of domestic abuse. He is to be sentenced to Azkaban for the total of ten years only to be out for his next court case in October. He is to receive no parole and if he escapes will receive a further ten years added to his sentence. Upon release of his sentence he will not be allowed within two hundred meters of Merle Tompkins, if he breaches the boundary Emery Flint shall be put back into Azkaban for a further five years," spoke the Judge dealing with Merle's case, "Listen carefully Mr Flint, the Ministry or her Wizarding world does not tolerate ant form of physical abuse nor do we deal with it lightly. Punishments are heavy and strict. Court dismissed."

Merle jumped up from her chair and hugged her lawyer and then Harry who had been by her side through the whole thing.

"Thanks Harry. No wonder Hermione and you are bestfriend's. You both are by that persons side no matter what or no matter how much they mess up."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. Hermione is amazing. She is always level headed and doesn't let anyone push her around."

Merle nodded, "I'm moving to Australia with her. You know, just so she has someone there for her that she knows."

"Yeah I have noticed you two have become close friends."

Merle smiled and nodded, "We have."

"Well come on. We should go tell Hermione the good news."

Merle smiled and nodded and both her and Harry apperated to Hermione's office.

**O**

Hermione closed Harry and Ginny's wedding file and sat down in her chair. Literally everything was completely planned. The Dursleys had changed their minds and had now decided to attend Harry's wedding. She pushed the file to the side and turned her chair around to stare out the window. Her mind wandered instantly to Draco, from how weird he had been acting to the fact she was now pregnant with his child and he couldn't know. Hermione sighed and placed a hand on the flat stomach.

"I might not find having you now the best thing but I bet I will when I see you for the first time… I will believe you are absolutely prefect and I know your father would love you to bits."

Again Hermione sighed and watched a group of birds sore through the air. She jumped when the door opened behind her unannounced. She spun around in her seat and smiled when she saw a cheerful Merle and Harry grinning at her.

"I take it the outcome was good?" asked Hermione.

"Absolutely perfect," grinned Merle, "And if the Medical Case goes against him he won't be out of Azkaban for a long time."

"Let's hope it does."

"Are you okay Herms?" asked Harry who had noticed his friends paleness and also the fact she was acting cheerful, "You seem quiet and not quite with it today."

"Fine, Harry. I think I haven't been sleeping properly."

"Oh the Mystery Guy."

"Something like that."

"What's going on Hermione?" asked Harry seriously as he sat down in the seat behind him, "Don't lie and say nothing because I know something is wrong with you."

"It's nothing Harry. I am just tired okay?"

"Hermione I have known you too long to fall for your cover ups. I mean it isn't even like you to not tell us who this Mystery Guy you are head over heels for is! Who is he Hermione? Why won't you tell us?"

"I can't tell you for a million reasons Harry! Besides in a few weeks or so it will be over. One reason is because I am moving away… and another I can't tell you."

"Is that so? Well let me enlighten you with something. I don't know who you are anymore. You certainly aren't the Hermione Granger I know."

Harry stood to leave but Hermione stopped him before he had the chance, "Harry wait."

Both Merle and Harry looked at Hermione curiously. Merle of course knew but was waiting to see if Hermione would tell Harry.

"If I tell you everything I need you to promise me something."

Harry's features softened to concern for his bestfriend and he nodded. All three sat down in silence before Hermione let out a calming deep breath.

"The person I have been seeing is Draco Malfoy. Before you say anything I didn't make him break up with Pansy and he isn't the reason why I left Ron or couldn't love him… Draco and I have a natural connection. I know you hate him, Harry and believe he isn't innocent, but no one is one hundred percent innocent. But he is amazing. He makes me feel things no one else can. But we can't be together forever as much as I wish we could be. I'm leaving for Australia and his parents are finding him another wife from France and well they hate my blood… I do love him, Harry, but now I have made a mistake… I'm pregnant with his child and he can't know… I have to break up with him… and it's going to kill me to do it."

Silence filled the room after Hermione finished explaining everything. Harry starred at the floor his hands clenched together tightly. Merle glanced at a tense Hermione and glanced at a silent Harry. Hermione focused on a quill with a white feather waiting for Harry to respond.

Harry let out a slow breath and looked up at Hermione before speaking in a slow calm voice, "I have dealt with many things in my life Hermione, from Sirius dying to facing Voldemort. But this is something different completely. Draco Malfoy… and my bestfriend… damn it Hermione, what on earth were you thinking?"

Hermione stood up, frustration replaced with anger, "What was I thinking? I was thinking perhaps I could have my chance at finding happiness in life! My entire child hood I spent it worrying about you and whether one day I would be watching Voldemort kill you. Or whether Ron would be killed by Death Eaters. Yes there were times where Ron made me happy but I was never one hundred percent happy with him, Draco makes me happy and once again I will be kissing off my chance of happiness and raising a child who will never know who their father is. No one, absolutely no one is saying you have to deal with this because it isn't yours to deal with, Harry. I have to deal with it and I will. Quit thinking its your job to save me or another damsel in distress because you aren't always the hero Harry."

"You know what, your right. Go find your lover boy and get him to make you happy. I couldn't be bothered with worrying about you."

"I never asked you to worry about me."

"Neither did I," snapped Harry storming out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sat down overcome by tears. Merle rushed around to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Hermione let out a sob followed by a rush of tears.

"It's going to be okay," soothed Merle, "I'm your friend Herms and I will be by your side through this whole thing."

"I know," mumbled Hermione pulling away from Merle, "Thanks."

**O**

"What do you mean by never wanting to speak to Hermione again, Harry?" demanded Ginny following her fuming fiancée into the lounge room, "You have to see her, she is our wedding planner, our bestfriend!"

"And she is pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child because he is the Mystery Guy she is oh so in love with!" replied Harry who was returned with a stunned look from Ginny, which quickly changed to a glare aimed at Harry.

"Let me guess she explained it all to you as to why she loves him, how he makes her feel and you in return told her she was crazy and want nothing to do with her?"

"Something like that," mumbled Harry in anger.

"Harry James Potter you are stupid! She is in a situation and you are making it worse for her!"

"Yeah well she should've learnt her lesson… I mean they have to break up because he's got another arranged marriage and she's running away to Australia."

"That is a low blow Harry! I cannot believe you, when Ron finds out I know he will be angry but I also know, unlike you he won't abandon his bestfriend when she will need all the support she can get. Hermione stuck by your side through every thing and here you are tossing her away when she needs you!"

"She… he's… I hate it when you talk everything into sense."

"That's why you love me. Now tonight we are going to visit Hermione and you are going to apologize."

Harry grumbled under his breath before standing up and muttering about having a shower.

**O**

The week past and Friday had arrived. Harry did apologize and Ron was mad but both had now sworn to support Hermione. She still hadn't ended it with Draco but little did she know that Draco was about to break her heart even more.

Hermione poured two cups of coffee, one for herself and the other for Draco, who was waiting for her in the lounge room. Hermione let out a deep breath and walked out to the lounge room smiling. Draco looked up at her and smiled a little with a small thanks for the drink. Hermione sat beside him and both fell into silence. After a few minutes Draco placed his drink on the coffee table and took hold of one of Hermione's hands. Hermione looked up him curiously and look down at her hand to see him slipping a bracelet onto her wrist. It was silver with little diamonds covering the outside.

"Draco…" said Hermione in confusion, "What is this for?"

"Hermione… I love you," replied Draco sincerely, "You mean the world to me… I couldn't go a day without you… even though I will need too."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco softly on the lips, "I love you too."

"Don't say that," whispered Draco, "Don't tell me that."

Hermione frowned, "What's wrong? You told me… why couldn't I tell you?"

"You just can't… it's making it harder."

"What?"

"We have to break up. Hermione… for three months I have known about my next arranged marriage… her name is Destinee Forest and she lives in France."

Hermione's mouth fell open as tears filled her eyes. She stood up backing away from Draco who looked at her in emotional pain, "Y-you mean… all this time… all the time we have been together and fallen in love you knew you were going to be getting married… why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! I didn't want to loose you!" cried Draco standing up. He stepped towards Hermione who backed away even more.

"I fell in love with you… I trusted you! And all this time you knew!"

"I'm sorry!"

"But I told you when I found out about Australia… maybe not straight away, but I told you!" cried Hermione with tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm such a fool!"

"No your not… your not a fool."

"YES I AM! I should've stayed with Ron! I left him and went to you and now your breaking my heart!" screamed Hermione as more tears fell down her cheeks. Pain gripped her heart stronger then ever.

"Your heart isn't the only one breaking Hermione… when I said I loved you I meant it with all my soul. And I am honest when I tell you I was scared I would loose you if I told you," replied Draco looking at Hermione wishing she would let him hold her.

"Your loosing me anyway Draco so why don't you just leave now."

"Hermione, pl-"

"JUST GO! Go before I say something I'll regret the moment I say it."

Hermione turned her back to him, crying into her hands. She heard Draco sigh and whisper those three words that broke her heart more instead of mending it. Then he was gone with a crack.

Hermione turned around and let out a loud sob. She slid down the wall starring down the hallway before looking at the bracelet on her wrist. With a sudden burst of anger she pulled it off and threw it down the hallway. Instant regret filled her as she crawled down the hallway on her hands and knees and grabbed the bracelet and slid it back on.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," she whispered over and over, "I love you too."

**O**

Narcissa smiled at Draco as he appeared in front of her, but the smiled fell from her face as she saw his face. Tears were falling down his cheeks, which shocked her considering Draco never cried. He fell to his knees and leant back on the lounge wiping the tears away.

"I told her I loved her… then about Destinee… I broke her heart and mine included…" whispered Draco, "I hate you and father more then you can imagine and nothing or Destinee can change the way I feel."

With that Draco stood up and left the room ignoring his Mothers soft sobs.

**A/N: There you go… the end of their relationship but not the story. Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. The Sudden Death

**A/N: So Chapter Twelve was sad at the end and Hermione is now pregnant… so onto number thirteen… I don't know what will happen just yet in it… only time will tell… Thanks all for the great reviews. You all rule!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I create and the plot. Nothing else.**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Sudden Death_

Ginny looked around the dimly lit lounge room. Sitting on the white lounge was an orange ball with its eyes piercing into Ginny who had one hand resting on her swelling stomach, she was five months along. Ginny stepped forward frowning. The lights were on and the smell of burning meat was evident in the air, but where was the person she was looking for? Ginny turned and entered the kitchen. She walked over to the muggle stove and pulled her wand out muttering something to make the sink fill and the kitchen cleaning bits start washing up the pots, plates and cups. She exited the kitchen again and walked towards the bedroom until she heard a soft sob.

"Hermione?" she called out worriedly.

Again came the sob with soft words, "Go away."

Ginny peered down at the ground below her and saw a figure lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. Ginny reached over beside her and flicked on the hallway light showing her a limp Hermione on the ground with tears rolling across her face and hitting the wooden floor.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" cried Ginny carefully sitting down beside her and running a hand through her best friends hair.

"He's gone and he knew. He didn't tell me and I foolishly fell in love with him and got pregnant," mumbled Hermione, "He gave me a bracelet and told me he loved me before he told me we had to break up. All these months he knew he had another woman and didn't tell me… I am an idiot…"

"Oh… Draco did this."

"Who else could bring me to tears like this?"

Ginny sighed, "Did he tell you why he didn't tell you?"

"Something about not wanting to loose me. But I said he has lost me so what was the point in the end?"

"Falling in love and seeing you can be happy."

"Happiness always ends with heartache. I'm never being happy again."

"Oh Hermione you can't say that! You have a baby growing inside of you! That child will make you happy and never leave you with heartache. That baby inside of you was made through love! When it is old enough you have to tell it that love made them."

"What is the point of falling in love Ginny?" sobbed Hermione sitting up, "It always hurts me! I loved my Dad… he was my best friend and he went and died hurting my Mum and me… I thought I loved Ron and he left me before that… and now Draco has left me more broken hearted then ever! Love hurts and I _hate _it, I hate him and am never going to love another person."

"What about your baby? Your mother? Your friends?"

"Why do you always talk things into a way that I have to make sense of them?"

"I'm your best friend Hermione. It's my job."

"Well Harry and Ron are my bestfriend's as well and they don't talk things into sense."

"They are male."

"Males suck."

"Not all Hermione. Draco had a reason and if he could get out of it, he would. You need to believe that."

"Well it doesn't matter," spat Hermione bitterly, "I'm leaving for Australia soon and only coming back to see your child when it is born and that's it. I'm never returning."

"You can't runaway forever."

"I can try."

**O**

The next day rose to be a dreaded one for Draco. He hadn't slept all night due to worrying about Hermione and dreading meeting Destinee. His parents hadn't bothered at least, so that was a plus for him. He rose from the bed and dressed in only black. Black to suit his mood and broken heart. After brushing his hair and packing his trunk he ventured down to the dining hall where his parents sat eating a meal of chopped fruits and yoghurt.

Draco sat down just as his meal appeared in front of him. He began eating and ignored his parent's glances towards him, until his father spoke.

"Today is a big day. Don't you agree son?" asked Lucius.

"No."

"You meet Destinee."

"Wow."

"An attitude like that won't go down well with her parents."

"Like I care."

"You should."

"I'm sorry but pleasing you or her parents isn't on my agenda today. Perhaps if never check back it might be."

"Draco we understand you are in pain-" started his mother only to be cut off.

"I left her in tears! So neither of you can understand what I am feeling! Don't even try too… you know if you just got to know her both of you would see what a beautiful woman she is inside and out! But no, Father you kicked her out the front door and Mother you couldn't even see past your nose when you were around her."

"Listen to me Draco. Give Destinee a chance. You never know what might happen."

"I love Hermione and no one can replace her. Not even some French girl."

"We should get going. Narcissa have the trunks been sent?" asked Lucius ceasing the argument.

"Yes. Tally sent them."

"Let us Floo then."

Draco reluctantly pushed away his hardly touched plate of food and followed his parents into the large main reading room. At the back wall in the centre was a black stone fireplace with pure silver edging. His father turned to him and handed him a slip of paper. Draco opened it and read it was the address to the Forest Mansion.

_La Forest Grand Chateau, Paris, France._

"That is the address you must say to get there," said Lucius, "I hope your French lessons pay off."

Draco didn't reply and waited for his mother to Floo. Once she was gone he followed with only one person on his mind, Hermione.

**O**

Hermione signed her name at the bottom of the two-page letter and folded it up. She exited from her office and wandered through the empty building, which she owned. Seeing as it was Saturday no body was at work. Hermione opened the owlery door and found her favourite work owl. She was a dark stormy cloud grey with golden eyes with a white patch around her beak.

"Hello Storm," whispered Hermione, "I need this to be taken too M. A. Cooke at the Australian Ministry of Magic the Business Department. It's really important so only rest at the owl rest points that Wizards control."

Storm hooted and flew out the window with one flap. Hermione sighed and exited the owlery and sighed again. Without Draco her days had been long and hard. Being pregnant didn't make things any easier but Hermione could never abort the pregnancy. Ginny was right, the baby was made out of love and would be brought up loved by its mother.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

Hermione jumped and turned around, "Merle… hi."

Merle walked over to her looking concerned about someone she saw as a sister, "What are you doing at the owlery?"

"Sending the letter off to Australia. I'm sending it early to ensure it arrives on time."

"And to keep your mind of someone else?"

Hermione nodded swallowing a lump in her throat. She wasn't going to shed any more tears over him. He was now in the past and she had to accept that fact and focus on her unborn baby and career. She had all the support she needed and money to support the child.

"How about we go have a drink at the café and make fun of the crazy clothes people wear?" suggested Merle with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," replied Hermione trying to smile, "But no coffee… coffee makes me sick."

"Pregnancy does that to you. I bet if you asked Ginny she would agree."

Hermione chuckled, "Probably."

**O**

"Bonjour Gisela. Bonjour Boden. Comment allez-vous les deux?" asked Narcissa as her son arrived behind her.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and took in the people before him. The man was shorter then he was and was balding on the top of his head. What hair he had was a light brown. He was also sporting a bit of a stomach but was dressed in elegant silk navy robes. His wife was standing so straight she made a pole look crooked. Her hair was blonde like his mothers and pulled in such a tight bun it made McGonagall's look loose. Like her mother she was thin and also dressed in elegant silk robes the colour of a setting sun. The room they stood in was large with marble floors and a high ceiling with cupids painted on the ceiling. Behind the Forest's was a crème stone staircase leading to the rest of the Chateau.

"Bonjour Narcissa. Nous are bon. Ahh… perhaps it iz better to speak in English?" suggested Boden smiling.

Narcissa laughed warmly as her husband arrived and nodded in agreement, "Yes. I must admit my French is a bit rusty. This room is splendide!"

"I 'fink your French iz better then you let on Narcissa," smiled Gisela before turning to a foul looking Draco, "And you must be Draco?"

Draco nodded not saying a word.

"Ah, well Destinee iz in 'er room with 'er sister Leala. I shall 'ave a house elf zend for 'er."

"Wonderful. I am Lucius Malfoy," cut in Lucius with a swift glare at his son who just rolled his eyes, "I must say Narcissa is right, this place is beyond beautiful."

"I am sure zee Malfoy Manoir is better then thiz place. I find zee salon ingrat… that means ugly in English," said Gisela, "'Ow about a bite to eat?"

"Ah yes. We can all get to know each other," smiled Narcissa as the Malfoy's followed the snooty Forest's up the staircase.

"This is hell looking pretty," muttered Draco to himself.

**O**

The week passed for both Hermione and Draco much to slowly. Draco did meet Destinee who had a curvy body and a face that was pretty like her mothers but Draco just didn't see anything splendid about her. All he could think of was Hermione and how she wasn't superficial like Destinee and her family were. Both Narcissa and Lucius knew Draco hated Destinee's personality and personally couldn't blame him; even they hated the Forest family.

But as Draco followed Destinee to the garden for a private breakfast which was Narcissa's last plan to try and make Destinee drop her act and for Draco to take some real notice, she knew he was truly in love with Hermione Granger and he wasn't just saying he was in hopes of getting out of this marriage.

"Izn't zee Chateau lovely?" asked Destinee smiling sweetly at Draco.

"I honestly couldn't care less about La Forest Grand Chateau," snapped Draco glaring at Destinee, "And you know what? I don't care about you or your snob of a family!"

Destinee looked at Draco in real shock. She lowered her fork and wiped her mouth carefully with a napkin, "I am zorry you feel zat way. I 'eard Malfoy's prefer pretty girlz with money and pureblood," explained Destinee, "I thought acting zat way would make you like me."

Draco calmed himself, "Is that why you and your family have been acting like pureblooded snobs?"

"My famille are really like zat. Including my sceur and frere. I am nothing like zem. I am not joli like Leala or as zmart az Chase. I am zee ingrat and bete one. Zee one who iz being married off before she maourir."

Draco's eyes widened at the last part, "What do you mean be married before you die?"

Destinee sighed, "Az a baby zis nurse cursed me for puking on 'er. She made it zat I would die in between my eighteenth and nineteenth birthday. Zere iz no cure. Zay cannot find a counter curse. And so my parents want me married zo they can inherit my millions I will get when I marry you."

"Destinee… you now seem like a nice girl but cannot marry you. I do not love and am in love with another."

Destinee nodded, "From my observations I gathered zat much. Your mind always zeems to wander."

Draco sighed, "So for all I know you could die right now?"

Destinee nodded and sighed, "My parents don't care. Leala reminds me every day az does Chase."

"Yet you are studying medicine."

"I only studied it to find a cure or counter spell. Zere iz nothing to be found. Zis whole thing is pointless."

"But how do you know she really did put a curse on you?"

"You are a doctor. You should know zer spell zat showz zose who 'ave been curzed."

"Oh… so when they do the spell your glow isn't white, it's black?"

Destinee nodded, "Well zey shall be fine," she sighed directing her hand at the large Château, "Zey will not care zat I am dead."

"I'm sure they will Destinee. You seem really nice and level headed."

Destinee blushed at the comment and smiled. "Zo you zaid you loved another. Why can you not marry 'er?"

Draco sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat. He coughed a little and set out a deep breath, "She's not a Pureblood. That's why."

"I zee. Yet she iz your love?"

Draco nodded, "She's my soul mate. She completes me. I mean we used to fight so much when we went to Hogwarts but we have both grown up. We have a lot in common and know each other's moods down pat. I know when she's sad, I know when she just needs a hug or to be told she is special… and she is. And because of all this I have broken her heart and mine."

Destinee sighed, "Zen you shouldn't be 'ere. You should be with 'er."

"I can't leave. My parents would kill me. I'm here till September 21st anyway."

"Zo you are willing to give up love because your family doesn't approve? Zen you are a zilly person. Zis girl zound's amazing."

Draco sighed, "Sh- Destinee? Are you okay?"

Draco sprung out of his seat and rushed around to Destinee. She was holding onto her throat gasping for breath as though her oxygen supply was suddenly off. Draco pulled her hands away and looked her in the eye.

"Destinee… breathe… you need to breathe," he said calmly.

"I-I can't… burnz… air burnz," she choked out as her face began turning blue.

Draco pulled his wand out and murmured the common counter curse before going onto more difficult ones. Over and over he tried, in between trying to keep Destinee breathing. After ten painful minutes for Destinee, Draco pulled her out of her chair and walked her quickly inside. He yelled loudly for help whilst leading her up to her bedroom.

"I need some help! Destinee can't breath properly!" roared Draco pushing her into her bedroom. He lead her over to her bed and sat her on it, "I'm going to get you some water. Keep breathing Destinee."

Draco rushed out of her room and ran through the corridor. He pushed past some man looking slightly like Destinee and into the bathroom. Hurriedly he transfigured a toothbrush into a glass and filled it with water before running back up the corridor to Destinee's room.

Suddenly Draco dropped the glass, letting it smash onto the carpet. There, lying on the bed pale white with glassy open eyes was Destinee with blood trickling out of her mouth and trailing down her face onto the blanket. Like lightening, Draco ran to the bed and slid onto it beside Destinee on his knees. Taking deep calming breaths he placed his fingers on the correct place of her neck to check if there was a pulse.

"NO!" yelled Draco when he found none, "_Rianimare!_"

Nothing happened.

"Dammit Destinee! I've never lost a patient or anyone young before!" Draco murmured another spell to clean the blood from her mouth, but fell back in shock at what he saw – her sarcophagus was burnt to nothing.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Draco standing up from the bed.

"Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco looked up from the floor to the door to see his mother looking at him worriedly, "S-she's dead!"

**O**

"Ginny calm down. The wedding is still a few weeks off," said Hermione calmly to her panicking friend rubbing her back, "All that is needed is an alteration. You are pregnant so it is natural that will need to be done."

Bernadette bustled over nodding, "Yes, Yes. Just calm down my dear. All that is needed is some loosening around the bust. Nothing more."

"But what is I get so big the dress needs to be remade completely?" moaned Ginny looking at the dress.

"Ginny you are six months and the wedding is next month. You won't get much bigger between now and then."

Ginny sighed, "I hope so."

"Come on. I think we are done for today right, Bernadette?" asked Hermione looking up at the bubbly woman.

Bernadette nodded, grinning, "Yes you are."

Ginny stood with Hermione and after saying goodbye to Bernadette they headed off down the Muggle Street towards a little café that had old women sitting out the front of, glaring at teenagers across the street.

"So how are you coping?" asked Ginny glancing at her friend.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Alright. The morning sickness is as bad as ever."

"I don't mean with the pregnancy Hermione."

Hermione had known that, but it was a topic she'd rather not bring up, "Let's not speak about that Ginny. I don't fancy blubbering over him anymore."

Ginny nodded in understanding, "Just promise me one thing Hermione."

"What?"

"That you won't blame your baby for Draco having to leave you?"

Hermione hugged Ginny as they walked, "I promise."

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as the rest of my chapters but this one has been one of those chapters that I have had a hard time writing.**

**Now as you all have noticed I have slipped in some French words. So here is the meaning of those words:**

Frere – brother   
Sceur – sister   
Famille – family 

_**La – The**_

_**Chateau – Mansion**_

_**Ingrat – ugly**_

_**Manoir – Manor**_

_**Bonjour – Hello**_

_**Nous are bon – We are fine**_

_**Comment allez-vous les deux? – How are you both?**_

_**Joli – pretty**_

_**Bete – dumb**_

_**Mourir – die**_

**The reviving spell Draco tried is Italian_- Rianimare – revive._**

**Well please review! **

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey all. Well not much to say. I'm in a "mood". Anyway thanks for the reviews! And onto the chapter. About the French, I know it wasn't perfect but I used a reference website, so please don't get up me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED!**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding_

Narcissa stumbled into the room towards her son, mouth opened in pure shock. She took in the gruesome sight of Destinee's dead body, blood still spewing from her mouth and staining the quilt.

She turned to her pale son who was in a state of disbelief, "What happened?"

"W-we were eating and talking… s-she-"

"Waz curzed," interrupted a voice, "Az a baby a nurze cursed 'er to die between 'er eighteenth and nineteenth birthday."

The person speaking was Destinee's mother, Gisela followed by her husband, son and remaining daughter. Lucius hurried in moments later having heard the ruckus on his and Narcissa's room.

"Your daughter was cursed and you never told us?" cried Narcissa past her shock.

"They were trying to scam us for our money," explained Draco, "Destinee told me everything. You would marry her off and take her money she would receive from my family. None of you cared for her. You all don't even give a damn that she is dead."

"Who could care for a dead girl?" asked Leala smirking.

"She wasn't a dead girl," spoke up Lucius, "I may not have know Destinee but I do know she was a perfectly healthy girl for eighteen years."

"None of you even tried to find a cure for her curse!" shouted Draco.

"Zere was nothing we could do. She lived a 'appy life," shrugged Boden.

Narcissa glared at them in anger, "You all make me sick!"

"I think it is time we leave," added Lucius calmly only to be shoved aside by Draco who whipped out his wand and pointed it at Boden.

"I was once right in with the Dark Lord. Believe me I know many curses to give you a life like Destinee's… instead I think the French Ministry would find this a lot more interesting. That girl from what I knew was smart and deserved a better family. She is more prettier then Leala and smarter then Chase even though she's now dead. I hope you all go to hell and live your days down their being continuously tortured," snarled Draco before barging past all four followed by his father and mother who summoned all their trunks.

**O**

Hermione flicked off the television and walked down the hallway humming a tune. Sleep was itching at her eyes. Today had been a tiring one for her simply because all her employees needed to see her, causing her to have to run back and forth through her business. Even though she was only in her first trimester of her pregnancy she still got tired easily. Hermione walked into her bedroom and changed into a knee length singlet nightgown. Just as she was about to pull back her bed covers the sound of something crashing in her kitchen startled her. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and crept down the darkened hallway. She saw Crookshanks shadow on the lounge as he starred intently at the kitchen door.

"Damn it!" hissed a voice, "Forgot that was there."

Hermione came to a halt. She knew that voice… she knew that voice very well indeed. She moved over to the lounge and sat down waiting. Carefully she listened as the sound of someone cleaning up happened and then the kitchen door opened.

"What do you want?" spoke Hermione calmly causing Draco to come to a surprise halt, "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"It won't be happening," replied Draco, "She died."

"Oh and I suppose you are expecting me to take you back without a second thought?" shouted

Hermione standing up, "After you broke my heart? After you kept something important away from me? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry Hermione… but I do love you and without you I am going crazy!"

"Then go crazy Draco because I don't want you back! I'm not interested in being with your for a few weeks and then have you crush me again when your Mother finds you another woman! Beside's I am too busy for a relationship and I am moving in a few short months."

Draco starred at Hermione in shock and then nodded slowly, "I see… well before I leave you – forever- I just want you to know that I was a fool to leave you and I will love you until the day I die."

Hermione nodded, "Okay… and I still love you I am just accepting the fact that we were never meant to be together."

Draco nodded, "I was stupid for coming around."

Before Hermione could reply, Draco was gone.

**O**

"Ginny! Will you stand still?" cried her mother trying to do the long white elegant wedding dress, "I understand you are nervous but the service starts in under and hour!"

Ginny let out a deep breath, "I'm calm… sorry."

Hermione, Lavender and Michelle laughed as they all dressed into their gowns. Merle was bustling around repeating orders to those in the room Hermione had told her, the guys were in the room next door talking loudly, well the rest were but no one could hear Harry.

"Oh Ginny, you loos zo beautiful!" commented Fleur who had just entered the room, "Zee guyz are drezzing zlowly but I 'ave zent Bill in to hurry them up for you 'ermione."

Hermione smiled thankfully at Fleur from where she was having Michelle do the back of her top up. It fitted her perfectly, even though she was slowly developing a baby bump. Hermione thanked Michelle and walked over to Mrs Weasley to help her fix Ginny's dress up. Once the buttons were done up and the front arranged over her swollen stomach Hermione helped Ginny over to a seat to have her hair and make up done.

"She wants it up on a curly bun with a few curls arranged around her face," explained Hermione, "Her make up is to be simple, nothing too extravagant but just to make her look like a happy wife and mother to be."

The hair and make up artist nodded and set to work. Hermione then pulled on her long skirt and matching colour heeled shoes. Before she had her hair and make up done, Hermione bustled around checked on Lavender and Michelle. Things between Hermione and Lavender had eased up and they were now friend's who could chat and joke around with glaring at one and other.

"Hermione, get your hair done!" cried Lavender, both her and Michelle were all dressed and done. Their hair was down and curled with silver clips pinning their fringe to the side. Like Ginny, their make up was simple to make them look natural and not fake.

"Okay, okay! Merle can you please check on the guys and go make sure the priest is ready?" called Hermione as she ran over to get her hair and make up done, "Also make sure the Dursley's are not misbehaving. If they are, put Hagrid beside them."

Merle chuckled and ran off to do her jobs. Hermione sat down and smiled at Ginny who grinned back nervously.

"I can't believe it's today," said Ginny running her hands nervously over her stomach, "Seems just like yesterday we were in the common room and Harry kissed me."

Hermione smiled, "It does. I'm just so happy for you and Harry. You are both perfect for each other and I know you will both be happy together till the day life comes to an end."

Ginny smiled, "I'm the envy of many women who have crushes on Harry."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh Ginny I envy you! Marrying my bestfriend!"

Ginny laughed and let out a sigh, "I um… should ah… What should I do now?"

"Go over your special vows," said Hermione as the woman began applying some pale eye shadow to her eye lids and her hair was being curled and put half up to let the curls underneath flow across her back.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. In no time soon the nervous look left Ginny's face to be replaced with a calm and content one. Hermione smiled and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. She would not think of _him, _not today. Today was about Ginny and Harry, not dwelling on what could never of been. Hermione let out a calming breath and looked up to see the concerned face of Molly.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked kindly, it seemed everyone now knew of her and Draco, well she was pregnant with his child after all.

"Oh yeah," smiled Hermione as the people did their final touches, "How do I look?"

"Like a radiant mother to be."

Hermione smiled and stood up to go get a glass of water.

**O**

Harry stood nervously beside Ron who kept murmuring calming words. Behind him he could hear people sitting in the alters talking softly about how wonderful the church looked with its clean white walls, polished floorboards and seats, how the priests book stand had no dust, how the flowers went perfectly with their surroundings. Harry swore he even heard his Aunt murmur something about his mother's wedding and how the flowers were similar.

Just as Harry was about to glance behind him the church filled with the sound of the sweet melody Ginny wanted to walk down the isle too. Harry turned with the three beside him as everyone in their seat stood up. First came Lavender and Michelle looking happy as they smiled at everyone. Then came Hermione whom earned a lot of whispers from those saying she planned the wedding. Harry waited nervously as Ginny came into view. As soon as he saw her a smile of love crossed his face. Her dressed touched the ground slightly as it flowed over her pregnant stomach. Her hair was goddess like to Harry. Her makeup was just the way he liked it, barely there to let people know that he was marrying a real woman, the woman he loved and was going to spend the rest of his life with.

As soon as Ginny reached the alter with her father smiling proudly the priest spoke loud and clearly for all to hear, " Who gives this Woman to be wed?"

"I Arthur Weasley, give my daughter Ginerva Weasley to marry Harry Potter on this day," answered Arthur.

The priest nodded as Arthur kissed Ginny on the cheek and shook Harry's hand firmly before allowing him to take Ginny's hand. As she stepped up to her position in front of the priest, Hermione quickly took her bouquet of flowers and stepped back beside Lavender.

Then the Priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace…"

When no one spoke, with McGonagall glaring at the Dursley's warningly the ceremony continued…

**O**

"Today this couple wish to say vows they have written themselves instead of the traditional ones," said the priest once the other passages had been read.

Harry turned to Ron and took a golden ring from him with placed it half way along Ginny's correct finger, "I Harry James Potter take you Ginerva Molly Weasley to my wife. I swear with all of my heart and soul that I will love you till death takes me. Never will I dream of hurting you in anyway. You are my soul mate, my bestfriend, my lover, and the mother of our unborn child. I will promise to make you happy and give you your every wish that I can within my power."

"Then Harry James Potter, do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," smiled Harry as he slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger.

In the crowd all could hear the loud sob from Mrs Weasley, but none turned to look at her, because I fair few people were crying happily, such as, McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, Fleur, even Hermione had a few happy tears in her eyes. As well as Aunt Petunia.

Ginny now turned to Hermione who untied the Golden band from her flowers and handed it to Ginny smiling at her. Ginny grinned back and turned to Harry smiling lovingly, "I Ginerva Molly Weasley, take you Harry James Potter to be my husband from this day forth. I promise on this day to make you happy, to care for you in all situations and to be the best wife I can be. You have made me happy and I know you still do and will. You Harry, are my soul, you complete in every possible way and have blessed me with this growing child of ours inside of me. I can never sleep without having a dream of you and I know with all my heart that will never stop."

With a smile, Ginny slipped the ring completely onto Harry's finger.

"Then Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," grinned Ginny.

"Then, with the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry stepped forward and lifted Ginny's long white veil and leant down to kiss her lovingly. Everyone stood and clapped happily even as they signed the wedding certificate to declare they were married.

**O**

Hermione laughed as she listened to Ron retell a story about Harry tripping over twice on his way to a class during one year at Hogwarts. The reception was going great. The wedding couples dance had been great and so was the food. What was the shock of the night was when Aunt Petunia walked over to Harry and hugged him, saying how proud she was of him and that his parents were watching him on this day just as proud as she was. She even hugged Ginny and patted her stomach wishing her all the bet with the baby.

Hermione excused herself from the group and walked over towards Ginny who was sitting at the bridal table. But before she got there the lights dimmed to darkness and someone grabbed her firmly by the hand leading her away from where she was headed. Hermione felt the wood of the dance floor under the soles of her heeled shoes. All around her people were whispering in confusion, she heard Harry's yell of what had happened to the lights but whoever it was had stopped walked and was holding her hand with the other around her waist. Even though Hermione wanted to speak, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth… the music of her all time favourite song began…

**Now I've had the time of my life  
**

**No I never felt like this before  
**

**Yes I swear it's the truth  
**

**And I owe it all to you  
**

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
**_

_**And I owe it all to you  
**_

Then the lights undimmed and a spotlight was on Hermione and however had her. She looked up at the person to see they were wearing a mask to cover the top half of their face and were dressed in a tuxedo like the rest of the male guests. But the eyes and hair gave it away to Hermione. As much as she wanted to let go, she couldn't. He guided her across the floor to a steady pace, one both somehow knew, even though Hermione had never danced in her life, it was their emotions of love, anger and frustration doing the dance for them.

**I've been waiting for so long  
**

**Now I've finally found someone  
**

**To stand by me  
**

_**We saw the writing on the wall  
**_

_**As we felt this magical  
**_

_**Fantasy**_

Their eyes connected and never lost the magical contact between them as their bodies drew closer.

Everyone around them seemed to vanish into non-existence, although in reality they were watching the two in amazement as they moved expectedly across the floor, spinning and doing footwork like no one had ever witnessed before. Their dancing was so creative that even the Weasley twins had stopped chatting to watch the two dance.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
_

_There's no way we could disguise it  
_

_Secretly  
_

_So we take each other's hand  
_

_'Cause we seem to understand  
_

_The urgency_**  
**

**Just remember **

Draco spun Hermione back and pulled her back in close to whisper, "Surprised?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and glared at him even though she wanted nothing more then to kiss him and beg him to never leave her again, "I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."

Draco bent her back and lifted her back up quickly before spinning her out again, rather fast, then drawing her back in so her body rubbed up against him, "I couldn't say goodbye."

**_You're the one thing_  
**

**I can't get enough of  
**

**_So I'll tell you something_  
**

_This could be love because_**  
_  
_**

Hermione slid down him and allowed him to pull her back up, it wasn't part of the dance, her knees gave way from shock and simple emotional weakness. But she had to remain strong. She couldn't let him back in, not when he would leave her again when his parents told him too.

Draco lifted Hermione up and spun her around him before they began doing the difficult step work again.

"You have to say goodbye, because I am," lied Hermione calmly.

_I've had the time of my life  
_

_No I never felt this way before  
_

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
_

_And I owe it all to you _

Draco let go of Hermione and stepped away, causing her to stumble a little. The murmurs from the crowd came rushing back, causing him to grab Hermione and spin her around him, dip her and start the fancy footwork they only knew when dancing together. Both literally skipped across the floor, spinning around together as they went.

"What you feel with me, Hermione you have never felt with anyone else and I know you still feel it!" he snapped.

**Hey, baby **

_With my body and soul  
_

**_I want you more than you'll ever know_  
**

**So we'll just let it go  
**

**Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
**

_**Yes I know what's on your mind  
**_

**_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_  
**

**Stay with me and remember**

"You just want me to break down right here at my best friend's wedding and tell you I love you! Dammit Draco we have already gone over this!" snapped Hermione angrily as she dipped down and back up to find her face inches from his.

Both were breathing heavily both from the dance and the closeness of their bodies. Instantly Hermione backed up from Draco, only to have him pull her back in.

"I want to hear you say you need me Hermione because you know that I need you more then I need the air to breathe," replied Draco softly.

**You're the one thing  
**

**_I can't get enough of_  
**

**So I'll tell you something  
**

_This could be love because_

Hermione spun away from Draco on purpose, causing him to chase after her to grab her and pull her close to him again. Again Hermione pulled away only to be pulled back. Angrily Hermione pushed his hands off her and looked at him with tears in her brown eyes.

"Stop it. Just stop it," she pleaded desperately, "I don't need you to mess with my emotions…"

Heart broken, Draco stepped closer and pulled Hermione to him, "I'm sorry."

_I've had the time of my life **(I've had yeah)**  
_

_No I never felt this way before  
_

_Yes I swear it's the truth _**(Yes I swear)**_  
_

_And I owe it all to you_**  
**

"I can't be with you," whispered Hermione pushing him off her, "We come from different lifestyles… what we had was a mistake and it should never of happened."

Draco cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, glaring at Hermione, "Why do you keep on saying that?"

_Couse' I've had the time of my life  
_

_And I've searched though every open door **(I've never felt this way)**  
_

_Till I found the truth  
_

_And I owe it all to you_

"What we had isn't a mistake! It was the best time of my life Hermione. All my happiest memories are with you. I want to be with you, I need to be with you… just like Potter needs… well… Female Potter… I'm sick of you saying it was a mistake! You know it wasn't, I know you do!" snapped Draco running a hand down Hermione's cheek.

Hermione pushed his hand away, "And what happens when your parents find you another women? Will you defy them?"

Draco didn't reply, instead he looked at the ground.

**Now I've (_I)_ had the time of my life _(Ooo)_  
**

**No I never felt this way before _(Never felt this way)_  
**

**Yes I swear it's the truth  
**

**And I owe it all to you  
**

Hermione shook her head, no tears in her eyes, only bitter disappointment, "You say you love me, yet you won't even fight for it."

Draco looked up as Hermione walked away from him, "Hermione wait!"

Hermione turned back to him, tears now evident in her eyes, "What's there to wait for Draco? I don't see you offering me anything other then more heartache."

_I've **(I) **had the time of my life  
_

_No I never felt this way before **(Never felt this way)**  
_

_Yes I swear it's the truth _**(It's the truth)**_  
_

_And I owe it all to you_

"But I love you!" cried Draco grabbing her hand in desperation.

"And I love you too Draco, but I can't wait around for you forever. As much as I love you, every time I seem to get heartache from being with you. You can't even offer me marriage or a family home, can you?" sobbed Hermione pulling her hand away, "As this song says, I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you… and its true for me… but how come I always come out in tears over you?"

_'Couse I've had the time of my life  
_

_And I've searched though every open door  
_

_Till I found the truth  
_

_And I owe it all to you..._

Draco watched as Hermione walked away from him into the comforting arms of her friends. With one last look he walked out of the building pulling the mask off. His heart pumped hard from the hurt, anger and frustration he was feeling. What was the point in love? All it seemed to do to him was hurt him even more then before. He hated it, yet when everything was going good he loved it.

"I hate my life," he muttered entering the nearest pub he saw to drink his sorrows away.

**O**

Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother as she placed an herbal tea in front of Hermione and saw beside her, with Merle on the other side. With a sigh Hermione wiped away another tear. She took a long sip of her tea and closed her eyes to take deep calming breaths.

"He played my song," whispered Hermione, "I grew up loving that song… and now whenever I hear it… I'll think of him and how this night turned out!"

"Calm down honey. Least you told him how he was making you feel," said her mother, "You can't do more then that."

"I know."

"I didn't know you could dance," commented Merle with raised eyebrows, "You sure can move your body."

"Hermione? Dance?" chuckled Anne, "She can't even tap her foot to the beat of music!"

"Ha! You should have seen her tonight. She was doing some pretty fancy footwork and spinning in the air!"

"I don't know what happened… we just started dancing and that was that… I think I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight… is that okay?" asked Hermione miserably.

Her mother nodded sympathetically and watched her daughter leave the kitchen and head up stairs.

"She'll never recover from Draco," sighed Merle.

"She will… but her heart won't," replied Anne sadly, "He's got hold of her and won't let go."

**A/N: Hey all, this entire chapter took me three days to write! All because of school and the fact I got stuck a few times. The song is from my all time fave movie: Dirty Dancing and is called _I've Had The Time Of My Life. _The plain bold is Bill Medley singing and the italics and bold is Jennifer Warnes singing. Obviously the plain text italics writing are both singing. Anyway one more chapter for this part before I go onto part two. The title of part two will be in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**


	15. Leaving Early

**A/N: Hey all…. We have finally reached the final chapter of the first part of what will be a two part series… hey I like writing series… I can't help it! The next part to this story will be told at the end of the chapter… if I said it now it would give away what happens in this chapter. DON'T SCROLL DOWN TO READ! Thankyou… now thanks for the reviews, you all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, Merle and Michelle.**

_Chapter Fifthteen: Leaving Early_

Draco moaned as he rolled over holding a hand on his forehead. He had a major hangover from an extremely heavy night of alcohol. He sat up with a groan and heard a giggle behind him. His eyes opened wide as he stood up, grabbing his boxers and yanking them on. Lying in his bed was a naked woman with dark blonde hair and shining brown eyes. Her lips were full as her body was curvy.

"W-who are you?" asked Draco in confusion as he tried to remember last night after drowning his fifth drink.

"I am the woman who experienced the best night of sex in her life," she purred, "Come back to bed baby."

"No… ummm I think you should leave. I have to go to work soon… and err I don't normally have one nightstands," replied Draco throwing her some clothes he found on the ground that weren't his.

The woman glared at him and stood up, "I'm just another notch on your belt, aren't I?"

"No, no… last night I was messed up… the woman I love told me to leave her alone for good… it's complicated. I'm sorry."

The woman nodded, "Well… I had fun Draco… my name is Penny by the way."

Draco smiled as she left with a crack. Once she was gone he sat on his bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. All he could think of was Hermione's hurt look when he didn't answer her one critical question of whether he would defy his family for her.

When he was younger his grandmother had told him one thing he had always believed, "Family stays together through it all my boy, no one gives up family for love or friendship. Family is what counts and it will always count. Remember that."

But was family more important to Draco then love?

**O**

Hermione pulled her head out of the flames and dusted off her pants and shirt. She exited the floo room of her business building and headed directly to Merle's office smiling happily at the people she passed. Once at Merle's office door she knocked loudly and entered when Merle told her too.

"Morning Merle," greeted Hermione taking a seat.

"Morning Herms," came Merle's reply, "What's up?"

"I just came from a floo meeting with the lady in charge of the business department in Australia. I have chosen to situate my business in Brisbane, which is the Queensland state. And I want to leave for there in two days. I know that is really soon but you can stay here and come in October like planned but I just have to get away now."

Merle nodded, "Okay… where will we stay?"

"In a wizard hotel at Merlin Alley, which is located in the centre of Brisbane. The woman, Maddie Cooke said to floo to her office and she will escort us too the alley upon arrival. Then the day after I arrive or we arrive we find a shop in the alley to renovate to make into the Muggle Magic Wedding's Planning building. In the mean time we can look for a house to live in… one with three bedrooms," explained Hermione placing a hand on her stomach at the last part.

"Your leaving early because of Draco aren't you?"

Hermione sighed, "That is part of it. But I also want to get everything ready before the pregnancy gets too advanced."

Merle nodded, "Well then. We'd best go talk to Luna and get her too call a staff meeting now don't you think?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "We should."

**O**

Everyone starred at Hermione expectantly as she stood up from her chair at the head of the table. Hermione smiled at them all and let out a deep breath before she began her talk, "Good morning everyone. As you are all aware I am leaving for Australia too open a Muggle Magic Wedding's business there and that Merle will be joining me. Originally my plan was to move there in October but due too certain happenings Merle and I will be leaving in two days. I know this is a shock but from this day Luna Lovegood will be in charge of this business until I return in a few years. I will be coming by in November to check on things as well as be here for when Ginny and Harry have their baby. Luna and I will have a flood conference meeting every week so I can be up to date on things. Should anything urgent happen I will come back until things are straightened out. Are there any questions?"

Michael raised his hand, "Will there be a second in charge?"

"Yes. You and Hannah."

Michael and Hannah both smiled at Hermione happily.

"Now… anymore questions?"

"How about we all go to Enchanted tomorrow night for a goodbye party?" shouted Sally-Anne Perkins.

Hermione and Merle laughed and preparations began for tomorrow night's party.

**O**

"Two days?" cried Anne in shock at her daughter and Merle, whom she considered a daughter, "Are you sure about this? It's a bit soon!"

"Mum don't worry," sighed Hermione, "I'm going to give Ron my house to live in because he is looking for somewhere to live. You can have my car and well Crookshanks is coming with me. He'd be lost without me and I'd miss him too much to leave behind."

Anne sighed, "I don't why you are running away all because of that guy."

"I'm not running away because of Draco."

"Yes you are, Hermione! Had last night never of happened you would be sticking to your original plans. Beside's don't you think you should tell him he is going to be a dad?"

"No! It will make things worse for both of us. Beside's Melanie said she saw him leaving a pub with some blonde girl last night and that they were all over each other. Didn't I mean a lot to him?" snapped Hermione bitterly as she pushed her glass water away, "Merle you should start packing. I had best go and break the news to Molly and the other Weasley's."

Merle nodded and after saying goodbye Hermione apperated to The Burrow. When she opened her eyes she saw Molly and Arthur hugging Harry and Ginny goodbye before they left for their honeymoon to Spain. All turned to see who had arrived and smiled with their greetings.

"Hi guys… I ahh just came to tell you all something," replied Hermione as Ron, Bill and Fleur entered the dining room.

"What is it?" asked Ginny worriedly, "Was the wedding illegal?"

"No! No, it was one hundred percent legal… it's something else. You all know how I was moving to Australia in October," they all nodded, "That date for my leaving has changed. I am leaving in two days."

"Oh no!" cried Ginny, "Harry and I won't be here to see you off!"

"It's okay. I'll still be coming back in November to for the birth."

"Herms just because Draco messed you up last night doesn't mean you have to leave so soon," said Ron calmly.

"I know but I just need to get away soon. Beside's Ron I want you to live in my house and have all the furniture."

"Really?" asked Ron smiling.

Hermione nodded, "You can move in the day I leave. Look Harry, Ginny I love you both and I will miss you but I need to leave now. Please don't hate me."

Harry stepped forward and hugged Hermione tightly, "We would never hate you Herms. You just take care of yourself and that little tyke inside of you okay? And write to us often as you can."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek before Ginny engulfed her into a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much. Please stay healthy and know you can come to us whenever you need anything at all."

"I'll miss you too Ginny. You and Harry have a blast on your Honeymoon," smiled Hermione pulling away.

Her too bestfriends smiled and with final goodbyes were gone with a crack. Just as they left an owl came flying in dropping a letter into Ron's hands before leaving. Ron opened it and grinned.

"Hermione and Merle's goodbye party is to be held at Enchanted tomorrow night from 5:30pm till 10:30pm just so they can get a goodnights rest before they leave the next day."

"We'll all be there," said Molly smiling sadly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and let out a deep breath, "I think I'll go home and start packing my gear. See you all tomorrow night."

**O**

Draco handed the nurse his files as he signed his name on the book to say he was finished for the night. It was 3am and he had been working since 1pm. He walked over to his office and grabbed the things he needed and headed for the elevator listening to the two female nurses standing beside him as they waited.

"Did you hear about that really famous wedding planner? How she's leaving for Australia tomorrow. The goodbye party is on tonight at Enchanted," said the brown haired one.

"Really? Oh! That's the owner of Muggle Magic Weddings!" cried the purple haired nurse, "Wow. She's leaving? I wonder why. I heard she wasn't leaving until next month."

"Well something big must've made her changed her mind."

"Yeah."

Draco stepped out of the elevator once he'd gotten in and it reached his destination. Normally he would've headed straight home, but he needed to have a drink to calm him. Just one, not twenty or so like the night before. Who knew he could drive Hermione to feel the need to leave the country just to escape him?

**O**

"Dear Merlin! Draco what happened to you?" cried Narcissa running down the staircase and into the entrance hall at the sound of something crashing onto the marble floor. Behind her Lucius followed frowning at their bloody and bruised son lying on the floor with the worried house elves standing around him.

"Twinkie, Minky, Bobby clean this mess," said Lucius as he helped Narcissa life Draco off the ground and move him into the nearest room with a lounge to lay him on, "Draco it is 5:30 in the morning, you shift ended at 3am. What have you been doing?"

"Had a few drinks," mumbled Draco, "Some guy pissed me off trashing muggleborns so I kicked his arse then his mates kicked mine."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head, "Dear me. Bobby, bring me the healing kit please. Lucius get some clean cloths and warm water. You're too drunk Draco to heal yourself."

Lucius exited the room hurriedly just as Bobby arrived with the healing kit. Narcissa took it and opened it. She pulled out various vials and poured three into one flask and shook it up till the top was frothy. Lucius walked back in with a few cloths and a bowl full of warm water. Narcissa took it from him and dabbed one cloth into the water before cleaning Draco's wounds on the face and arms. She applied the mixture on them afterwards to speed up the healing process. Carefully her and Lucius removed Draco's top and together healed the bruises around the ribcage and stomach.

"Let's get you too bed," said Narcissa and with Lucius's help they helped their son walk up the staircase to his bedroom.

**O**

Hermione glanced at her watch and read it was midday. Only half her clothes were packed but most of her pictures, ornaments and books were packed. So far the things packed had taken up twenty boxes but Hermione knew the clever spell to make things smaller that way she could fit the boxes into a bag and when her and Merle found an actual house she could make them bigger to unpack.

Hermione carried an armful of shirts, skirts, jean and jackets and carefully packed them into a box before going back for another armload.

"Don't you think it's time you cleaned out your closet?"

Hermione jumped and spun around to see Merle enter the room, "Merle! Are you already packed?"

"Yeah… I don't have much thanks to Emery selling a lot of my things. Want some help?"

"That would be so nice of you. Could you finish packing my books in the lounge room?"

Merle nodded and exited the room to finish packing the final one hundred and twelve books.

It wasn't until twenty past four that all of Hermione's clothes, shoes, ornaments, pictures and books were packed, with her little electronic pieces she couldn't leave behind.

"I can't believe those fifty two boxes contain all that was in this house other then the furniture," commented Merle, "Twenty boxes contain your clothes. Ten have books… no thirteen do sorry."

Hermione smiled, "Oh well I have a bag in my room with some clothes in it for tonight and tomorrow… wow… I can't believe we will be in Australia… this time tomorrow."

"What time will be there when we arrive?"

"Well we are leaving here at 10am… there is an eleven hour difference so it will be… 9pm," said Hermione smiling, "It's all exciting yet nerve racking at once don't you agree?"

Merle nodded, "Are sure about this move?"

"Yes. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"I am. Like you I think I need a fresh start to forget about Emery."

"Well then how about you go back home and shower and I'll meet you outside Enchanted at 5:30?"

Merle nodded and left. With a deep sigh Hermione looked around her at her lounge room that now only had the furniture in it. Crookshanks was walking around confused and toddled over to Hermione for familiarity. Hermione bent down and picked him for a cuddle.

"It's okay boy. Soon we will be living in a new home in Australia… I'm sure you'll love it," sighed Hermione placing him back on the ground so she could go shower and get ready for her last night out in England.

**O**

Draco glanced at his beside clock and read the time to be five minutes to five. Slowly he sat up and pushed the blankets back and stood up wincing a little. His rib cage hurt a lot after having it kicked at a few hundred times. Moaning in pain as he walked over to his dresser he grabbed his wand and raised his arm up crying out as a surge of pain shot across his rib cage.

"_Guar_," he murmured sighing in relief as the bones healed slowly and carefully as a bolt of pink light shot from Draco's wand and into his rib cage.

Changing hands, Draco raised it arm again wincing at the pain but relaxing as the spell did its work.

After healing his stomach's bruises and any others visible on his face and arms Draco dressed, grabbed his money pouch and pocketed his wand before apperating, just before his mother and father entered the room.

"He's gone," sighed Lucius.

"Obviously Lucius," snapped Narcissa, "Didn't you read the news in the Daily Prophet?"

Lucius frowned; he did read the Prophet but obviously not an article that would concern his son.

"The owner of Muggle Magic Wedding's is leaving England to open a business in Australia. She is leaving tomorrow instead of next month like she planned. Tonight at Enchanted is a goodbye party for her and a friend who is moving with her. Oh and there are rumour's circulating that she is pregnant. It was in Witch Weekly. They have a picture of her in Digion Alley looking at baby products."

"Are you saying if she is its Draco's?"

"Possibly. I know he loves the girl Lucius but if she id pregnant and it is his he will demand to be with her and to marry her."

"Tell me Narcissa… why do you keep on insisting to keep Draco away from that girl? She seems to make him happy and ever since he had broken up with her he has been moody and the past two nights he has come home drunk! Remember what I said before we went to France? If it didn't work out with Destinee we could cease on finding him a rich pureblood witch to marry and let him choose who he wants to be with."

"Lucius… she is Harry Potter's bestfriend, she is a muggleborn."

"The Dark Lord caused more chaos in this family then a death would. He created these pureblood rules and I am ending them now. I will not let my son be miserable for the rest of his life. If you wish him to become an alcoholic go right ahead but I will have no part in it," snapped Lucius storming out of his son's room in anger.

**O**

Hermione ran over to Merle dressed in a three-quarter length tan coloured skirt and a off the shoulder white short sleeved shirt. Her shoes were simple flip-flops with a wooden sole and white leather bit across her feet with a heart clip on the long leather strap. Her hair was out and flowing in its curls as she hugged her friend who she was now classing as a sister even though they weren't related. Merle's blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her shirt as a plain black singlet top and white wash flare jeans with black leather boots.

"Herms I love that skirt!" grinned Merle as they entered the club to be greeted with loud cheers from all their friends.

Hanging above the bar was a banner with sparkly writing that changed colours. It read: **_WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU HERMIONE AND MERLE!_**

"Oh my Merlin!" cried Hermione hugging Ron then George as she looked at the decorations, "This is amazing!"

"Michael and Hannah did the decorations. They were in here all day organising everything," said

Seamus as Hermione hugged him, "Only they forgot to buy you some juice."

"Oh, well I'll got pop over to The Three Broomsticks," said Hermione.

"No-"

"It's okay I'll be right back," cut in Hermione before Seamus could stop her.

"Shit!" cried Seamus as Hermione disappeared into the crowd.

"What?" asked Molly with Arthur beside her.

"I saw Draco Malfoy wandering around out there earlier. I told him to clear off and leave Hermione alone but he wouldn't listen… what a great night she is going to have when he gets her alone."

"We should get out there before he does get her," said Arthur heading out with his wife, Ron, Seamus and Merle.

**O**

"Thanks Rosemerta," smiled Hermione before exiting the pub with three glass bottles of plain juice in a bag, "When you close up for the night you should come on over to Enchanted."

"I'll try my hardest dear," replied Rosemerta before Hermione pushed open the door to exit into the street. She ran down the front steps and stepped out only to have some grab her arm and spin her around.

Hermione yanked her arm away and looked up to meet grey eyes, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She didn't yell it out, she simply said it calmly, too tired of arguing and getting emotional.

"You're leaving early and its all my fault isn't it?" he replied just as calmly.

"I need to get away for a reason beyond you. Look I have friends inside wishing to talk to me before I leave."

"Fine…"

"Have a good life Draco. I'm sure you will find someone else to make you happy the way I could when we were together."

"I wish the same on you."

Hermione smiled a little and turned to leave.

"But I'll always envy that guy and love you till the day I die."

Hermione inhaled a deep breath and turned back around. Draco's shoulders were slumped and a small bruise was visible below his left eye. Behind Hermione hurried footsteps could be heard, but whoever they were never said a word as Hermione stepped closer to Draco.

"You will always have my heart, Draco. I can't change that or deny it but moving away is for the best. You made it clear last night that you can't go against your family and I understand that. But please don't come after me, it will make things worse and they can't be that way forever."

Draco nodded before Hermione's lips connected with his in one last passionate kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and ran a hand down his cheek, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he whispered in sadness as Hermione turned and walked out of his life, but not his heart.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco but saw him entering The Three Broomsticks.

"Everything okay?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I think so," replied Hermione softly, "I did what I felt was right… but Ron… just keep an eye on him for me… don't let him get into any trouble."

"I promise."

**O**

"Okay," sighed Hermione, "Everything has been shrunken in size so it fits into my bag… Crookshanks is in his cat box… wand is in my jeans pocket. Merle is all your thing's packed?"

Merle nodded, "All five boxes."

Hermione smiled and turned to the people watching her. They were at The Burrow, along with Hermione's mother who would be apperating back to her house with Mrs Weasley when her and Merle were gone. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw it was time to leave.

"Okay… well it's time for us too go," sighed Hermione looking at her mother.

Anne stepped over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, "You take care of yourself sweetie. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything, anything at all!"

"I know Mum. I love you and you take care of yourself too okay?" replied Hermione trying not to cry as she pulled away so Merle could say goodbye.

Hermione turned to Molly who was already crying, "Thanks for everything Molly. You have always been there whenever I've gone through a hard time."

"You welcome. You take care now. Please keep in regular contact," replied Molly.

"I will," said Hermione as she hugged Arthur goodbye, then Bill, Fred, George, Charlie and Jonathon.

"You muzt keep in contact," said Fleur after hugging Hermione, "When you 'ave your baby I vill come and visit... iz that okay?"

"That would be great," grinned Hermione before turning to Ron, "Well then… do you want me to start the promise list of things I will do?"

Ron smiled a little, "Just promise to write, take care of yourself and come to me if you ever need someone to talk to or to help you out in anyway."

Hermione nodded, "I'll promise all those things if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Get out there and find the girl of your dreams. She is waiting for you, I know it."

Ron smiled, "I promise that as well as keeping an eye on Malfoy for you."

Hermione nodded and hugged Ron letting her tears fall, "I'm going to miss you, Harry and Ginny a lot. We've always been together right through Hogwarts and have never been far apart and now I am going away to another country."

Ron rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly, "I know but it doesn't mean we will grow apart. Our friendship is too strong for that to happen."

Hermione nodded and pulled away wiping her eyes, "Okay… well I'll go first…"

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace lighting up the green flames. She stepped in and turned around smiling at them all before shouting her destination clearly "The Business Department of the Australian Ministry!"

With one last look at her mother and friends Hermione was gone with a whirl of flames. She shut her eyes and held back the nausea as the spinning carried on for longer then usual. Her ears picked up the distant sounds of people talking in English, Spanish, German, Chinese, and finally English again only with a strong accent. The spinning finally came to a halt as she tumbled out of the fire place and into an office with dark blue carpet and clean white walls. Standing in front of her was a smiling woman with slightly wrinkled skin and black hair with streaks of grey and bright blue eyes.

"You must be Hermione Granger. I'm Maddie Cooke, welcome to Australia," she said her Australian accent evident due to her slight twang.

Hermione smiled and shook her hand as Merle stumbled out of the fireplace seconds later, "This is Merle Tompkins. She is a Wedding Planner as well and is coming to help me."

Maddie nodded and shook Merle's hand firmly.

"Well then lets get you too the Hotel shall we?" said Maddie leading Hermione and Merle down the corridor towards their new life in Australia.

To be continued… 

**A/N: Okay well that did leave a lot of questions for all and they will be answered in part two. Part two will be called: _Always and Forever_. I should have it up in a week or so, so please keep an eye out for it. Just so you all know, I have a C2 Community called Forbidden Desire. I co-run it with another fanfic author and mybestfriend princessamelia.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
